


Тишайший вечер

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically Reylo ‘Kiss The Girls’, Captivity, Dark, F/M, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Louisiana, Obsession, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rape/Non-con Elements, Southern Rey, Thriller, Why Do I Have Non-Con In Every Story, southern kylo, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Девушки исчезали часто. Никто не знал, где они, почему их забрали, но больше никто никогда не видел их среди живых. Рей, дочь начальника полиции, была следующей.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Quietest Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233092) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Обложка фанфика от purplebouquettragedyo3o с Tumblr'a.](http://oi68.tinypic.com/2u41mag.jpg)

Мое имя эхом разносилось по лесу. Он продолжал выкрикивать его снова и снова — хотел напугать меня, заставить притормозить, чтобы он смог догнать меня и вернуть в Дом. Мне было страшно до усрачки. Кровь стучала в ушах, сердце колотилось так, словно готово было лопнуть в любой момент, пот стекал по лицу и ручьем сбегал по спине, по моей потрепанной майке — я вся превратилась в ощущения. Мокро, горячо, страшно.

— Анабель! АНАБЕЛЬ!

Босые ноги шлепали по вязкой холодной грязи, у меня перехватило дыхание при звуках моего полного имени. Я оглянулась через плечо, задыхаясь от рыданий, стараясь не шуметь, несмотря на хруст веток под ногами. Заминка обошлась мне дорого — мокрая ветвь дерева хлестнула по щеке.

Из-за этого у меня заплелись ноги, и, споткнувшись, я упала на сырую землю. Смотреть вниз даже не хотелось. Сейчас начало февраля, морозно, холодно, дожди зачастили — начиналось обморожение. Я не чувствовала свои проклятые ступни. Цепляясь за жесткий дерн, я приподнялась и встала на дрожащие ноги, так как единственным, что поддерживало меня, был чистый адреналин.

Чистый внутренний инстинкт. Он научил меня этому термину, вместе с парой других. Я была вся изодрана ветками, с меня лил пот — так почему же, удивилась я, все еще так чертовски холодно? В груди сжалось — я понимала, что конец близок. Я больше не могу бежать. Вообще не могу бежать. Я не могу бежать.

— Ана! Ана, вернись!

На краю зрения мелькнуло что-то черное, и я остановилась перед крутым склоном. Вряд ли я была в состоянии трезво соображать — из-за яда, который он вводил в мою кровь, и полного истощения изнуренного бегом и без того ослабевшего тела. Здесь водопад. Справлюсь ли я? Стоило ли рисковать жизнью?

В ушах зазвенело, я крепко зажмурилась, вжала голову в плечи и, повернув, затопала дальше по грязи. Его шаги приближались. Он бежал, он был быстрее и не паниковал, в отличие от меня. Он знал, что мне придется остановиться рано или поздно. Он знал, что поймает меня. Я почти чувствовала, как на руках защелкиваются наручники, как он тащит меня обратно, игнорируя сопротивление и крики — под пение птиц над головой.

Мне хотелось домой — к маме и младшему братику. Я не помнила, сколько отсутствовала, но по ощущениям — целую вечность. Сколько недель? Месяцев? Лет?

— Анабель, принцесса, — до меня донесся холодный звон металла, — иди сюда.

В лесу темнело, в груди становилось все тяжелее. Тяжесть спустилась по руке, и меня охватило предчувствие, что я все равно не выберусь отсюда живой.

— Иди сюда, Ана. Тебе нужен ингалятор.

Я окоченела, уже не могла двигаться, легкие отказывались работать. Я сделала несколько бесполезных вдохов и попятилась к обрыву, прижимая руку к груди. Я умру. Я больше никогда не увижу свою семью.

Он ринулся вперед, стремясь схватить меня, но я призвала последние силы, чтобы оттолкнуться и сбросить свое тело вниз со скалы на камни, и он заорал от ярости, а я успела улыбнуться в последний раз, перед тем как…


	2. Chapter 2

Был один из тех вечеров, когда папа очень поздно возвращался с работы. Это означало, что вместо сна мне приходилось дремать перед телевизором в гостиной, пока брат посапывал у меня на коленях. Экран мерцал, я изо всех сил старалась не заснуть. Шел комедийный сериал, а на них я обычно вырубалась за считанные минуты, но я не могла…

Скрипнула входная дверь, и я услышала папины шаги в кухне. Обрадовавшись, я столкнула Райана с колен и понеслась встречать папу, сон как рукой сняло. Жизнь с отцом-шерифом немало способствует бессоннице. У него никогда не бывало выходных.

— Папочка! — завизжала я. Мне было восемнадцать, я только что закончила школу, но папа всегда оставался папой.

Он бросил фуражку на кухонный стол и запер дверь, прежде чем повернуться, а я уже стояла у плиты. Райан вертелся рядом, зевая и протирая глаза, совершенно не замечая покрасневших глаз отца и того, как он торопливо вытирал нос. Он был угрюмым, коренастым и суровым, я никогда не видела, чтобы он плакал. Я сжала его руки и отошла, освободив ему место, пока он снимал куртку и переобувался.

— Прости, Рей, — сказал он упавшим голосом. — Плохая ночь.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Может, перекусить? — Открыв холодильник, я стала перебирать остатки еды. — Я приготовила мясной рулет, и тут еще немного есть.

Линолеум скрипнул под тяжестью кресла — отец буквально рухнул в него. Он был опустошенный, бледный, даже какого-то нездорового пепельного цвета, словно мертвец. Поставив локоть на стол, он взялся рукой за лоб.

— Нашли ту девушку из твоей школы, — пробормотал он. — Анабель Дюго.

Я замерла. Мы с Анабель дружили одно время, а шесть месяцев назад она пропала. Это было необъяснимое происшествие для нашего маленького городка в Луизиане. Но обстановка в нашем маленьком городке была далека от обыденности.

— Предположу, что нашли не живой, — вздохнула я, прогоняя Райана с кухни.

Папа мрачно покачал головой.

— Нет, бедняжка навернулась и… Дикая природа превратила ее в свой ужин. Теперь даже коронер теряется в догадках насчет тела, — его лицо посуровело. — Или просто не хочет. Говорю тебе, в последнее время я все больше и больше подумываю о том, чтобы убраться отсюда. Этих молодых девушек похитили, а всем, в общем и целом, плевать.

Эсперанс представлял собой сплоченную общину, и папа надеялся, что это даст нам с Райаном некую стабильность — после смерти мамы. Она была с Юга, поэтому мы вернулись к ее корням, но я видела, что папа сожалел об этом каждый день. Полиции не хватало сил, расследование буксовало, и каждый год какая-нибудь девушка таинственным образом исчезала — и ее не находили. Во всяком случае, живой.

Я села напротив отца и коснулась его руки.

— Они суеверные люди, пап, но не думаю, что они стали бы намеренно игнорировать убийство.

— Я скоро все выясню. А пока будь осторожна, Рей. Ты меня поняла?

Эту простую просьбу я слышала тысячу раз. Я, как всегда, повторила, что так и поступаю, и, налив ему чаю, отправилась в постель. Он остался сидеть на диване, глядя в телевизор и переключая каналы так быстро, что едва ли мог разобрать картинку на экране.

Райан сидел на верхней ступеньке лестницы, засунув большой палец в рот и завернувшись в одеяло. Я вскинула брови и подбоченилась.

— Тебе шесть, приятель, — сказала я. — Пора бы уже перестать сосать палец.

Райану от мамы достались светлые волосы, зеленые глаза и мягкий характер. Смотреть на него порой бывало больно. Я сгребла брата в охапку и отнесла в его комнату, расположенную рядом с папиной. Он забрался в кровать, и я, подоткнув ему одеяло, чмокнула его перед уходом. Правда, свет пришлось оставить — Райан боялся темноты.

Я поплелась к себе. Моя комната отличалась от комнаты Райана — она была просторная и пустая. Несколько книжек, маленький телевизор в изножье кровати, хотя я не считала себя легкомысленной. Стены, лишенные украшений — ничего, в чем можно было бы найти утешение.

Я с трудом приспосабливалась к жизни на Юге. Распустив хвост каштановых волос, я свернулась под одеялом, нерешительно раздумывая о переезде сюда. Это случилось около года назад, через несколько месяцев после того, как рак в конце концов забрал нашу маму. Райан сдружился со сверстниками, но в старшей школе все гораздо сложнее, и я по большей части коротала время в одиночестве.

Однако меня это не сильно беспокоило. Последние годы я провела в заботах о больной матери, и я не какая-нибудь чика, чтобы быть популярной среди одноклассников. Моя семья была для меня важнее всего, и я точно не собиралась менять приоритеты в ближайшем будущем.


	3. Chapter 3

На следующий день по городу поползли шепотки. В мои обязанности входило пополнять запас товаров на полках в единственном на округу продуктовом магазинчике — я работала в дневное время, пока папа был на службе. И конечно, где, как не в магазине, горожанам сплетничать, выдвигая дикие и безрассудные теории о том, что случилось с бедной Анабель Дюго.

— Это все ее мать, — с уверенностью заявила пожилая женщина в шубе мужу, понизив голос до шепота.

Они остановились в отделе чипсов, и я постаралась притвориться по уши занятой. Я переставляла продукты с места на место, пока женщина продолжала разглагольствовать, не замечая, как заскучал ее спутник. Пара была слишком хорошо одета для типичной сельской глубинки Луизианы. Хм, вроде, я не видела их раньше.

Пожилая дама огляделась.

— Я слышала, она ревновала — когда дочери оказывали внимание. Моя подруга Марси знакома с коронером, доктором Томсоном, и, по его словам, труп чудовищно обезображен койотами. Но голова была разбита.

В приступе раздражения я подобрала пустые коробки и ушла от этих прилавков. Все их теории — призраки, пришельцы, федералы — для людей это был словно новый блокбастер. Живая реальная девушка погибла жуткой смертью спустя полгода после своего исчезновения, и никто не мог выяснить, что именно произошло. Семье Анабель не станет легче, пока они не узнают, кто похитил их дочь.

На складе оказалось трое моих коллег. Два парня, Джеймс и Майк, и девушка, Хизер. Они все были лет на пять меня старше, у кого-то уже были дети. Я бросила на пол коробки, и все обернулись на шум.

— Все вкалываешь как проклятая, Рей? — протянул Майк. Он был высоким и крепким парнем, стриженным под ноль, и не отличался хорошими манерами.

— Побольше, чем ты, — пробормотала я.

— У нас просто небольшой перекур, — заговорил Джеймс — этот был долговязым, бородатым и носил очки. В его присутствии мне всегда было не по себе.

Неразговорчивая Хизер напоминала тихую серую мышку. Она была замужем за известным городским пьянчугой, и у меня имелись некоторые невеселые мысли на сей счет. Чуть усмехнувшись парням, бросавшим плотоядные взгляды на меня — восемнадцатилетнюю — она сделала вид, что чрезвычайно занята своими ногтями.

— Как думаешь, что случилось с той девчонкой, Рей? — продолжил Джеймс.

Я пожала плечами и принялась разбирать ящики.

— Полиция выяснит.

— Ничего они не выяснят, — отрезал Майк, — как и с предыдущими. Элайн Петтифер исчезла за год до того, как твой отец стал шерифом, и ее труп до сих пор не нашли. Остальных тоже. Кто бы это ни делал, ему точно нравится водить полицию за нос.

Коллеги вернулись к своим сплетням, а я к работе. Они говорили правду. За прошедшее десятилетие пропало десять девушек, и только насчет троих, включая Анабель, в итоге что-то прояснилось. Тела двух других девушек были настолько изуродованы, что их опознали лишь с помощью стоматолога. Хуже всего то, что на телах не осталось никаких улик, способных навести на след убийцы — ни волос, ни жидкостей, ни кожи под ногтями девушек. Он умел подчищать следы.

Время пролетело быстро, моя смена закончилась. Я накинула куртку и пустилась в долгий путь домой — две мили по грязной лесной тропе. Дорога была спокойной, но папа все равно волновался, что кто-нибудь может напасть на меня в самой темной части леса.

Белки наблюдали за мной с верхних веток, подергивая хвостами, и, засмотревшись, я едва не наступила в глубокую лужу. Я понимала, почему папа тревожился, почему настаивал, чтобы я не задерживалась до вечера и сразу спешила домой. Всех девушек похитили ночью, и все они по описанию внешности были одного типа. Моего типа. Худощавые брюнетки с карими глазами. Ему нужны были только такие.

Скорее всего, похититель был мужчиной. На двух найденных телах имелись обширные вагинальные травмы, не говоря о порезах и синяках.

Я вздрогнула и прижала руки к груди под внезапным порывом ледяного ветра. Живы ли остальные девушки или он закопал их тела в какой-то глуши? Вдруг он их съел? Или продал в рабство… Увидят ли их когда-нибудь снова?

А если в следующий раз он решит, что ему нужна дочь шерифа?..

Страх придал мне сил, я сорвалась на бег и во всю прыть помчалась домой. Последние полмили путь пролегал уже не лесом, а полем, и я, оказавшись на открытой местности, притормозила, тяжело дыша и вытирая пот со лба. Я оглянулась через плечо на зловещую лесную тропу, как вдруг с верхушек засохших деревьев взлетела стая ворон. Я сглотнула и сосредоточенно зашагала домой.

К нашему дому вела дорога из гравия, соседей вокруг не было на полмили. Открыв шаткую калитку, я направилась к входной двери. Подойдя ближе, я услышала голоса и с удивлением обнаружила, что дверь не заперта. Я посмотрела на подъездную дорожку и заметила серебристый седан рядом с внедорожником моего отца. Значит, к нам на огонек заглянул его приятель Бен.

Райан, сидя за столом, мусолил хлопья. Перед ним были разложены тетрадки с домашним заданием, и я, разувшись, подошла и взъерошила ему волосы. Он просиял и вернулся к математике, а я двинулась в гостиную, посмотреть, как там дела.

Наш гость и папа сидели на диване — по телевизору шла передача про рыбалку. Папа что-то оживленно говорил, но мои глаза уперлись в затылок кивавшего в ответ на его слова Бена. Банок с пивом я не заметила. Папа отказался от алкоголя много лет назад, еще до моего рождения. Он объяснял, что спиртное притупляет внимание

— Привет, Рей! — воскликнул папа, улыбнувшись мне от уха до уха. — Бен освободился пораньше и заехал к нам в гости! Завтра мы поедем на рыбалку.

Мой отец знал Бена с детства. Они росли рядом. Бен родился на Юге, как моя мама, и они все дружили с тех пор, как папа переехал туда ребенком, хотя Бен был на несколько лет моложе их обоих. Они были близки с моим отцом, и, наверное, папа выглядел более счастливым, чем в компании с ним, только когда рядом была мама. Бен являлся еще одной неотъемлемой частью нашей жизни, даже когда мы жили на Севере.

Кажется, прошло несколько месяцев с тех пор, как я видела его в последний раз, поэтому я немного волновалась. Он сделал глоток содовой и поднялся с дивана, пока папа снова отвлекся на телевизор.

Бен был высокого роста, и хотя он почти всегда одевался по-деловому, сегодня на нем были простой свитер и джинсы, а его волосы разделял боковой пробор. У него были выразительные темные глаза и, в общем и целом, очень дружелюбный вид. Мое сердце невольно забилось, когда он улыбнулся мне, разводя свои длинные руки.

— Давненько не виделись, Рей, — сказал он. Его голос звучал мягко, по-южному протяжно и успокаивающе.

Я улыбнулась и скользнула в его объятия. От него приятно пахло хвоей и мятой. Когда-то он пил и курил похлеще папы, но в итоге помог ему бросить и то, и другое. Он обхватил меня руками за талию и притянул поближе к своей твердой груди. И зарылся носом мне в волосы.

— Прости, я вся потная, — смущенно пробормотала я. — Бежала сюда.

— Почему?

— Страшновато после последних событий.

Бен ослабил хватку и, сдвинув брови, посмотрел на меня.

— Та девушка училась в твоей школе? Тебе не стоит переживать, ведь твой отец сам занимается этим делом. Правда, Кейт?

Папа кивнул, но ничего не сказал.

Я пожала плечами, раскаиваясь в том, что так перепугалась.

— Ты прав. Только в лесу всегда становится немного жутковато.

Мужчины вернулись к телевизору, а я занялась ужином. Райан с радостью вызвался помочь мне, поэтому, пока я мешала спагетти, он осторожно нарезал морковку. Но резал, само собой, неравномерно, поэтому я ласково попросила его пойти в гостиную к папе и Бену. И занялась овощами сама. После переезда я полностью взяла готовку на себя, чем немного облегчила жизнь папе.

— Нужна помощь?

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, на меня, держа руки в карманах, смотрел Бен. Он по-прежнему улыбался, и я машинально улыбнулась в ответ, стараясь не замечать нервозного ощущения в животе.

— Можешь накрыть на стол, если хочешь, — решила я. — Будут спагетти с фрикадельками и салат. Надеюсь, тебе понравится.

— Звучит заманчиво.

Когда стол был готов, ужин как раз подоспел. Я подцепила лапшу, проверяя, достаточно ли она проварилась, и выключила конфорку с соусом. Бен стоял рядом, нарезая оставшиеся овощи для салата, но я ощущала на себе его взгляд.

— Так ты по-прежнему единственный психиатр в городе? — деликатно спросила я.

Он тихо засмеялся.

— Да, мэм, и бизнес процветает, — он пересыпал в миску перец с разделочной доски и занялся салатом латук. — А ты уже выбрала подходящий колледж?

— Я подумываю поехать на Север, в Вермонт. Там красивые места, к тому же нет ежедневных дождей. Но надо подождать, чтобы папа был морально готов. На него и так свалилось столько всего.

— Жить вдали от семьи ужасно одиноко, — Бен облокотился о стойку, вытирая руки тряпкой и наблюдая, как я потряхиваю спагетти в дуршлаге. — В Луизиане неподалеку от Эсперанса есть несколько отличных колледжей. Немного дождливо, да, но ты сэкономишь приличную сумму.

Как бы там ни было, колледж не числился среди первых пунктов в списке моих приоритетов. Папа иногда уговаривал меня уехать, но мысль о том, что придется бросить его и Райана на произвол судьбы, приводила меня в смятение. Я сделала вид, что обдумываю предложение Бена, и позвала всех к столу.

Папа был, конечно, в восторге от предстоящей рыбалки. Он подробно описывал рыб, которые водятся в тех местах, куда они собирались, а я ела спагетти, помалкивая о том, каким скучным делом считаю рыбалку. Еще и Райан, ужасный неряха, забрызгал все вокруг себя в считанные минуты. Папа тоже был таким, зато Бен аккуратно нарезал еду, слушая его.

Я намотала спагетти на вилку, украдкой поглядывая на него. Отец мало рассказывал о Бене, да и сам Бен не был открытой книгой. Ему были свойственны любезные, изящные манеры, хотя мама как-то упоминала, что он вырос в очень бедной, но благонравной семье. Наверное, на него во многом повлиял колледж.

— Не забудь завтра забрать брата из школы, Рей, — напомнил папа.

Я вынырнула из воспоминаний и закатила глаза.

— Как будто я могу забыть. Сам не забудь свою рыбу.

К тому времени, как Бен засобирался, настала глубокая ночь. Они с папой обнялись на прощание — редкий жест приязни со стороны моего отца, — и Бен послал мне улыбку из-за его плеча.

— Благодарю за ужин, Рей! — воскликнул он. — Я прослежу, чтобы твой папа вернулся домой с парой щук.

— Уж надеюсь! — притворно строго отозвалась я, послав папе широкую улыбку. — Доброго пути!

Бен повернулся и растворился в темноте нашего дворика. Папа помахал рукой, когда седан тронулся с места, и затем, вернувшись в дом, с тяжелым вздохом повернул засов.

— Ладно, а теперь оба, давайте-ка, по кроватям.


	4. Chapter 4

День, когда меня похитили, был обманчиво обычным.

Я проснулась — папа уже давно ушел — мне пора было поднимать Райана в школу. Зевая, я, как всегда по утрам, пришлепала к нему по коридору и целовала его в лоб, пока он, наконец, не разлепил глаза. Райан улыбнулся и, ободренный обещанием блинчиков, вылетел из постели и побежал чистить зубы. Мне повезло с братом — с ним всегда можно было найти компромисс.

Приготовление завтрака не заняло много времени, я отложила себе порцию, чтобы подогреть ее позже, когда оденусь. Сидя за столом, Райан запихивал блинчики в рот, словно торопясь успеть, пока они не исчезли, и нетерпеливо болтал ногами под столом. Заметив, как по его подбородку стекает сироп, я закатила глаза и потратила еще минуту, чтобы вытереть ему лицо салфеткой. При этом он, разумеется, не отвлекался — что может быть важнее еды?

На выход я надела старую одежду, чтобы не пачкать рабочую униформу лесной грязью. Мои сборы были незамысловатыми: немного косметики, волосы в хвостик — и вуаля, я готова к выходу. На всякий случай оценив в зеркале свое отражение, я улыбнулась.

— Вы, как всегда, конфетка, мисс Кеноби, — прошептала я.

Это была одна их тех вещей, которые привила мне мама: неизменно оставаться уверенной в себе и сохранять чувство собственного достоинства. Правда, после химиотерапии она упала духом — у нее начали выпадать волосы, и, пожалуй, именно это помогло мне преодолеть подростковые комплексы насчет собственного несовершенства. Я никогда не забуду, что с ней творилось, когда стал прогрессировать рак.

Начинать день с воспоминаний — последнее дело. Я воспользовалась духами, а затем спустилась вниз, чтобы позавтракать, пока Райан досматривал мультики в гостиной. День обещал быть ясным и солнечным, так что о грязи можно было не беспокоиться.

Эсперанс — маленький городок, тем не менее раскинулся широко. Школы находились рядом друг с другом, примерно в миле от моей работы. Дорога получалась немного утомительной, но размять ноги всегда полезно.

Наш путь пролегал через лес. Райан бежал вприпрыжку рядом со мной, послушно держа меня за руку, пока я параноидально озиралась по сторонам. Кто бы ни стоял за похищениями девушек, на мальчиков он не охотился, поэтому, если он нападет, а мой младший братик окажется рядом, он может… может избавиться от него — как от ненужного свидетеля. Я притянула Райана ближе, и хотя он запротестовал, но все равно замедлился и перешел на шаг, опустив голову.

Солнечный свет освещал дорогу перед нами, и когда деревья расступились, я позволила Райану бежать впереди. Обычно по утрам папа отвозил его в школу, поэтому прогуляться со мной по лесу было для моего брата редким удовольствием. Я сделала медленный вдох, чтобы успокоиться, не спуская глаз с шустрого мальчишки.

Не о чем волноваться. Похититель не настолько глуп, чтобы похищать дочь шерифа.

Оставшийся путь до школы занял у нас считанные минуты. Я объяснила ситуацию секретарше, миссис Бейли, и она все поняла. Она проработала администратором много лет и всегда относилась ко мне с теплотой. Я еще раз чмокнула Райана в щеку, а потом миссис Бейли повела его по коридору в корпус начальной школы.

Заглянув в пустую столовую, я купила бутылку воды в автомате и отправилась на работу. В этой стороне было меньше грунтовых дорог, больше домов, и страх понемногу отступил. Я сделала еще глоток воды, и в итоге выпила всю бутылку к тому моменту, когда добралась до магазина.

Как обычно, в это время было немноголюдно. Я помахала рукой менеджеру, Джули, и двинулась в подсобку переодеваться. К счастью, коллеги, увлеченные очередными сплетнями, не обратили на меня внимания. Я запихнула одежду в свой крошечный шкафчик и пошла в зал проверять полки.

Работа была монотонной. Я понимала, почему Бен настаивал, что мне нужно найти колледж. Я отодвигала банки с супом, освобождая место для нового товара, и улыбалась проходящим мимо покупателям, приветствуя их вежливым «добрый день». Мне нравилось работать с людьми. Я чутко ощущала их настроение, и мне доставляло удовольствие им помогать. Или, может, мне лучше подойдет работа с детьми? Стать учительницей? Или няней?

Впрочем, не все дети были ангелочками, как Райан. Периодически по магазину, словно торнадо, проносились настоящие чудовища, с неистовыми криками сшибавшие товары с полок. Было ли их родителям безразлично подобное поведение, или они испытывали стыд — но в любом случае редко кто из них выводил детей наружу. Я поджала губы и скорчила гримаску банке с томатным супом, которую держала в руках. Ну уж нет, никаких детей.

Около полудня ко мне в отделе с конфетами подошла Джули. С телефонной трубкой в руке — что показалось мне странным — и ее морщинистое лицо было хмурым.

— Звонит твой папа, Рей, — сказала она. — Ему нужно с тобой поговорить.

В эту секунду весь мир словно замер. Я моргнула, ошеломленно глядя на Джули, как олень, ослепленный светом фар. О нет… Что-то случилось на рыбалке? Папа пострадал? Или Бен?

Выпучив глаза, я схватила трубку.

— Папа?! Пап, с тобой все в порядке?!

— Успокойся, милая, — ответил он, и я расслабилась, услышав его спокойный голос. — Я хотел предупредить, что твой брат ввязался в драку около часа назад, и его здорово потрепали. Доктора говорят, сломана рука…

— Райан ввязался в _драку_?! — прошипела я. — Да кто посмел его тронуть?

— Ты же знаешь мальчишек, — он был за рулем, ехал быстро, и из-за шума дороги слышимость ухудшалась. — Я еду к нему в больницу, пробуду там, наверное, до утра. Доктора хотят понаблюдать за ним до завтра. Не задерживайся допоздна. У нас все в порядке.

Никогда в жизни я не чувствовала такой ярости. Я резко развернулась, получив иллюзию личного пространства.

— Какой сопливый недоносок это сделал?! — вскипела я. — Я ему покажу!

— Рей, сбавь обороты, — попросил папа с серьезной ноткой в голосе. — Мы разберемся с этим, хорошо? С твоим братом все в порядке.

Мне стало трудно дышать.

— Тебя устраивает то, что какой-то сопляк сломал Райану руку?! Да ты должен там все вверх дном перевернуть, папа! Ты же гребаный шериф!

— Хватит! — рявкнул он и сделал паузу, видимо, смутился из-за того, что утратил самообладание. — Ложись спать пораньше и убедись, что заперла дверь на все замки. Увидимся завтра утром.

Раздались гудки, и мне оставалось только исходить бессильной яростью. Я вручила Джули ее телефон, и она предложила мне уйти домой пораньше, на что я с превеликим удовольствием согласилась. Хлопая дверцами шкафчика, я быстро переоделась и без оглядки помчалась прочь из магазина.

Папа вел себя совершенно возмутительно! Перелом руки — это не шутка: кем бы ни был совершивший такое ребенок, он конченый садист, психопа… Р-р-р!

Я зашагала к лесу, сжимая руки на груди. Райан был милым ребенком. У кого вообще могла подняться на него рука? Он дружил со всеми детьми в классе! Неужели они поссорились из-за банальных вкусняшек или игрушек? Я не заметила, как заскрипела зубами. Как шестилетка сломал _руку_ другому шестилетке?

Даже в лесу я не чувствовала страха. Я была слишком на взводе, чтобы думать о таких мелочах. Вскоре я добралась до дома, часы показывали ровно 3:30 — время, когда я должна была забирать Райана из школы. Я захлопнула дверь — и это стало моей фатальной ошибкой. Гнев ослепил меня. Я ее не заперла.

Ярость утихла примерно через час или два. Дома никого не было, поэтому не имело смысла готовить большой ужин. Я взяла то, что осталось со вчерашнего дня, и села перед телевизором, раздумывая, стоит ли позвонить отцу и извиниться. Он, вероятно, был взбешен так же, как и я. Но папе пришлось тяжелее. Он сорвался, а ведь он был копом. Он обязан был сохранять хладнокровие.

Я листала каналы с бесчисленными шоу и, когда стало темнеть, незаметно задремала. Завтра у меня выходной, а значит, я смогу сходить в больницу к папе и Райану. Зевнув, я потянулась, поудобнее устраиваясь на диване. Думаю, так будет правильно. Я успокоюсь, как только увижу брата целым и невредимым.

Вскоре меня разбудил какой-то звук — к тому времени уже окончательно стемнело. Поморгав, я потерла глаза, садясь и оглядывая пустую гостиную. Мерцающий свет телевизора падал на мебель и пол, что не слишком располагало ко сну. Я встала и побрела наверх, в свою спальню, оставив дверь чуть приоткрытой.

Под одеялом было тихо и уютно — лишь немного холодно, но тем приятнее стало закутаться потеплее. Вздрогнув, я закрыла глаза.

Мой нос уловил запах одеколона. Я нахмурилась, вдохнув сильнее, и приоткрыла один глаз.

Прямо надо мной нависала жуткая белая маска.

Я резко распахнула глаза и закричала так, что, наверное, порвала связки. Он стоял, склонившись над моей кроватью — черные перчатки, черная одежда — все сливалось с мраком ночи. Его рука дернулась вперед, прикрывая мне рот, и я словно впала в безумие, пытаясь оттолкнуть его.

Один из моих неистовых ударов пришелся ему прямо в грудь, и он отшатнулся. Я соскочила с кровати и изо всех сил рванула в коридор, скорее надеясь дозвониться до папы, чем сбежать. Полы были скользкими, я чуть не грохнулась у телефона. Мои пальцы тряслись… Почему, черт подери, я не могу вспомнить этот проклятый номер?!

Холодная жесткая кожа его перчаток снова накрыла мой рот, он принялся оттаскивать меня от телефона. Я отчаянно пыталась оттоптать ему ноги, но тщетно. Его обувь была из такой же толстой кожи, как перчатки.

Он развернул меня, будто тряпичную куклу, и швырнул на линолеум — зуб даю, содрогнулся весь дом. Я заорала до боли в легких и почувствовала, как он приставил к моей груди пистолет. По щекам медленно покатились густые слезы.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — я захлебнулась всхлипом.

От потасовки его дыхание совсем не сбилось. Я знала, что он улыбается.

— Все, — выдохнул он, а затем последовала вспышка света.


	5. Chapter 5

В ноздри ударил запах озона — это было первым, что я почувствовала, как только пришла в себя. Меня ни разу в жизни не вырубали электрошокером, хотя папа его показывал как-то раз — эту ужасную вонь, сопровождающую разряд, забыть невозможно. Я закашлялась и рефлекторно дернулась, чтобы прижать к себе руки.

Но они оказались привязаны к металлическому изголовью кровати вверху! Пожалуй, осознание того, что я в ловушке, должно было заставить меня впасть в панику, закричать, на худой конец, но сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы открыть глаза. Тело было сковано тяжелой дремотой… Словно я не спала много дней и ночей. Я тихо застонала — в раздраженном горле неприятно запершило — но попыталась разлепить веки. Где я?.. Здесь так темно, холодно и сыро.

Может, я в пещере? Папа однажды водил меня на прогулку по пещерам, атмосфера там напоминала здешнюю. Как будто я под землей.

Ноги практически мне не подчинялись, я была укрыта тяжелым одеялом. Связанная, я лежала в удобной постели и, бессильная, мучилась неизвестностью. Единственный свет исходил от лампочки — и казался невероятно далеким. Я провела языком по зубам, пытаясь как-то уменьшить сухость во рту — ее причиной явно был не только удар током. Меня чем-то накачали.

— Доброе утро, соня.

Слух не вполне восстановился, и чужой голос звучал странно искаженно. Глубокий, проникновенный, произношение совсем не похоже на привычное мне южное. Я повернула голову влево и увидела _его_ , он сидел возле кровати — в складном металлическом кресле, наклонившись вперед и зажав руки между коленями. На нем по-прежнему была та жуткая маска и иссиня-черная одежда.

У меня не хватало сил, чтобы плакать, но несколько соленых капель все-таки скатилось по щекам. Это он. Тот, кто похитил и убил Анабель. И многих других.

— О, не плачь, — прошептал он. — Я не причиню тебе вреда. — И встал с кресла. Меня мгновенно охватил страх, я натянула веревки до упора, но он все равно сел у моих ног. — Если, конечно, ты будешь слушаться меня.

— Пожалуйста, отпустите меня, — прохрипела я. — Мой папа — шериф Кеноби, он…

— Мне известно, кто он. Но он не найдет тебя здесь. И этот пункт связан с правилами, о которых я хочу тебе сообщить, Рейби. — Вытянув руку, он убрал волосы у меня со лба и большим пальцем стер мои слезы. — Правила очень важны. Если их нарушить… Боюсь, в таком случае мне придется убить тебя — а этого никто из нас не хочет.

Я смотрела на него, слишком испуганная, чтобы отстраниться от его прикосновений. Он прятал волосы под плотно прилегающей шапкой, уходящей под маску, и я не видела цвета его глаз. Мое молчание он воспринял как сигнал продолжать.

— Правила очень просты, — начал объяснять он. — Не зови на помощь. Не пытайся убежать. Если попробуешь совершить то или другое, твое пребывание здесь будет очень коротким. Когда ты ко всему привыкнешь, я сниму часть ограничений, и ты сможешь ходить по своей комнате, как пожелаешь. Я принес кое-что, чтобы развлечь тебя.

Единственные две вещи, о которых я мечтала, находились под запретом. Я натянуто кивнула, борясь с желанием отвернуться от его руки.

Рядом с кроватью стояла деревянная тумбочка, а на ней — лампа и несколько книг. Я узнала названия на корешках, читала их когда-то, но томики выглядели совсем новыми. Раз он знал о моих предпочтениях, то, вероятно, следил за мной какое-то время. Я еще не успела полностью осмыслить это жуткое открытие, как он поднялся и показал мне одежду, аккуратно сложенную в стопку тут же. Он собрал почти все, что у меня имелось.

Скользнув пальцами в один из ящиков комода, он вытащил кружевное белье — такое я точно никогда не носила. Он аккуратно повертел ажурные трусы, словно они были хрупкими, как стекло, и, разложив их на тумбочке, не глядя на меня, стал разглаживать мятые края.

— Ты молодая женщина, Рейби, — сказал он. — Тебе следует чаще надевать подобные вещи.

Мучительно медленно он стянул черные перчатки с рук, обнажив кожу под ними. Он не был загорелым, как фермер или рабочий, и не обладал бледностью белых воротничков. Я дернула запястьями, стоило ему взяться за край одеяла у меня на груди.

— Что ты делаешь? — вопросила я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос звучал уверенно. — Не трогай меня!

— Ш-ш, — выдохнул он, — расслабься. Я только переодену тебя. Я не причиню тебе вреда. Будешь сопротивляться, останешься привязанной к кровати на гораздо больший срок, чем тебе хочется.

Хотя ноги были свободны, я инстинктивно дернулась, когда его горячие пальцы дотронулись до них. Я была без штанов — похоже, он снял их, пока я лежала без сознания, и теперь его руки скользнули по моим бедрами к краю трусов, неторопливо поглаживая по резинке. К горлу подступила тошнота. Я задыхалась от страха, дрожала и боролась с желанием пнуть его в грудь. Уж это точно не привело бы ни к чему хорошему.

— Хорошая девочка, — похвалил он. — Ты знаешь, как себя вести. — Кончики его пальцев зацепились за резинку и осторожно потянули белье вниз, открывая кожу прохладе. — Другим девочкам стоит у тебя поучиться.

Я была слишком раздавлена страхом и стыдом, чтобы спросить про этих других. Он ненадолго задержался у моих колен, и я чувствовала, как его глаза внимательно изучают меня сквозь разрезы маски. Футболка едва прикрывала мой пупок.

— Я решительно восхищаюсь тобой, принцесса, — произнес он, явно заметив мои опасения. — Как бы заманчиво это ни было, я пока не прикоснусь к тебе так, как мне хочется. — Он сжал мое колено и подступил чуть ближе, дотронувшись до живота самыми кончиками всех пяти пальцев. Но вдруг отдернул руку, словно ужаленный. — У тебя очень красивая кожа. Упругая и бледная.

Могло показаться, что происходящее ошеломило его. Он прочистил горло и отступил, окончательно стянул с меня трусы и быстро заменил их новыми, кружевными. Они немного скрутились по бокам, и он аккуратно расправил их так, как взбрело ему в больную голову.

Я сжала бедра, чувствуя, как по коже побежали мурашки.

— Мне холодно.

— О, конечно.

Одеяло вернулось на место, и ощущения тепла и укрытости немного утешили меня. Он снова сел у моих ног и погладил меня по щеке. Я шевельнулась и с усилием сглотнула.

— Так ты не собираешься меня убивать? — спросила я.

— Нет, если только ты сама меня не вынудишь. — Он погладил мою шею. — Крики о помощи особенно досаждают. Крайне мало шансов, что тебя услышит какой-нибудь прохожий, но я не из тех, кто рискует. К тому же шум раздражает.

— И… И здесь есть другие девушки?

— Тихо, Рейби, — строго одернул меня он. — Ты задала достаточно вопросов. Пришло время тебе отдохнуть. Через час я принесу ужин и отвяжу тебя от кровати. Когда поужинаешь, я отведу тебя в ванную, чтобы ты облегчилась и приняла душ.

Он встал, и я машинально дернула связанными запястьями.

— П-подожди! — жалобно выпалила я. — Ты точно не можешь меня отпустить? Пожалуйста, я нужна моим папе и братику!

Этот человек — _Спектр_ , Фантом, Призрак — безучастно надевал перчатки. И наверняка улыбался под маской.

— Мне ты нужна больше, — просто ответил он.

Разочарование и страх, которые я сдерживала в себе, вырвались на волю. Мой похититель без лишних слов удалился, оставив меня биться в истерике на кровати. Видимо, это не считалось криком о помощи.


	6. Chapter 6

Зелье из крови уходило долго, я пролежала целую вечность, привязанная к кровати. От ожидания мои страхи усилилось, но зато появилось время подумать и осмыслить то, что я узнала.

Папа учил меня сохранять хладнокровие в опасной ситуации. Как полицейский, он часто сталкивался с преступниками и неприятной стороной жизни, и это не могло не повлиять на мое мировоззрение. Не всегда полезно быть храброй — порой, чтобы выжить, приходится отбросить гордость, уступить. Отпор зачастую может привести к весьма печальным последствиям. Или стоить жизни.

Горло охрипло, мне отчаянно хотелось пить. Пришлось сесть, чтобы компенсировать давление на затекшие запястья. С дрожью я оглядела маленькую темную комнату. Похоже, это точно была пещера.

Этот человек — Призрак — носил простую белую маску, которая скрывала его брови и волосы — вероятно, превентивная мера на случай, если кто-то из девушек сбежит. У него были длинные пальцы и чистые руки, не как у простого рабочего. Голос казался глубоким, проникновенным… Не так уж много, но у меня будут хоть какие-то зацепки для полиции, если мне однажды повезет сбежать отсюда.

— Ты сбежишь, — хрипло прошептала я. — Ты выберешься.

Надо подыгрывать — это спасет меня от участи Анабель и тех девушек, которых он убил. Я буду делать все, что он хочет, и рано или поздно обязательно вернусь домой.

Смотровое окошко на тяжелой металлической двери открылось, и я отвернулась, успев вытереть слезы до того, как вошел Призрак. Донесся слабый запах сыра и еще чего-то вкусного… У меня потекли слюнки. Он принес еду, как обещал.

Мой похититель закрыл за собой дверь и поставил на тумбочку тарелку с жареным сыром, овощным гарниром, кусочками фруктов и нарезанной ветчиной. Но я не отрывала глаз от стакана с водой, который он опустил рядом — я невольно повела связанными руками, но одернула себя, тяжело сглотнула и притихла. От волнения меня охватила дрожь.

— Хорошее поведение будет вознаграждено, — возвестил Призрак, садясь на стул. — Плохое поведение приведет к наказанию. Твои крики сегодня будут стоить тебе ужина, но можешь насладиться водой.

Живот скрутило. Что?.. Мне не хватало сил думать о чем-то, кроме урчащего живота. Я пошевелила запястьями и с тоской оглядела соблазнительную тарелку.

— Это… это то, что я буду обычно есть?

— Если ты будешь тихой и покорной, как я сказал, то да. — Он откинулся назад, но я чувствовала на себе его тяжелый взгляд. — Если продолжишь орать, как баньши, то порция существенно уменьшится и упростится. И не вздумай отказываться от еды. Голодовки здесь не работают. Вставлю тебе питательную трубку.

— …Хорошо. Пожалуйста, можно мне воды?

Призрак засмеялся.

— Такая вежливая, такая обходительная. Конечно можно.

Скребнув по полу ножками стула, Призрак подвинулся ближе и наклонился, развязывая мои запястья, а я глядела на черную водолазку, ворот которой закрывал шею. Он был весь затянут в темную одежду. Он основательно подготовился.

Вновь почувствовать руки свободными стало невероятным блаженством. Призрак прислонился к спинке стула, позволяя мне самой растереть ладони, и я села ровнее, поджав под себя ноги. Желудок умолял о кусочке еды, но я проигнорировала позыв, одни махом осушив стакан.

— Я принесу еще, — сообщил Призрак. — Вода тебе нужна, после того, что я тебе вколол.

— Спасибо.

— Не стоит благодарности. А теперь, Рейби, важное условие. Изначально я предоставляю девушкам свободу, но многие из них утрачивают эту привилегию из-за истерик или глупых ошибок. Если ты набросишься на меня или расстроишь, ты будешь навсегда привязана к кровати. Это понятно?

Я быстро кивнула. Он выразился более чем ясно. Сегодня мне повезло — несмотря на нарушения, он всего лишь принес тарелку с едой, чтобы помучить запахом мой голодный желудок. А ведь могло быть намного хуже.

Ладони вспотели, когда я сомкнула пальцы.

— Ты вечно будешь держать меня тут?

— Может быть, а может, и нет.

Во мне затеплилась надежда. Если я наскучу ему, вдруг он отпустит меня домой? Послушание — это лучший способ приблизиться к спасению. Все прочее приведет меня к смерти. Я снова кивнула, опустив взгляд к сложенным руки.

— Ты избавляешься только от девушек, которые не делают то, что ты хочешь, верно?

— Ты задаешь так много вопросов, — посетовал Призрак. — Я проявил легкую небрежность, не опоив тебя, как других. — Он шевельнулся, поправляя перчатки. — Да, совершенно верно. Убийство не приносит мне особого удовольствия, но я вполне способен на него.

— Что случилось с Анабель? — осторожно поинтересовалась я.

Он цокнул языком за маской.

— Она сбежала. Я расширил рамки моего доверия, и она воспользовалась этим. Ее побег удался, но ненадолго. Анабель споткнулась.

Вряд ли он станет вдаваться в подробности. Если сбежать удастся мне, я все расскажу полиции. Если вспомню, конечно… Я разглядывала свои пальцы, пытаясь не замечать дразнящий запах еды. По крайней мере, он не был садистом-психопатом.

Но в глубине души я знала, что он им был. Его поведение напоминало маску, такую же белую, как он носил на лице, пряча бушующую внутри жестокость. Не хотелось бы мне увидеть, как он слетает с катушек.

— Вот.

Я подняла глаза и увидела, что он подтолкнул ко мне тарелку. Я смущенно нахмурилась, взглянув на маску. Чего он хочет? Чего добивается? Ему нравится мучить меня?

— Твои крики были маленькой оплошностью, на которую я могу закрыть глаза, — пояснил Призрак. — Если это повторится, я дам тебе сироп «И*****». Уверен, ты знаешь принцип его действия?

Вздрагивая от голода, я схватила тарелку, даже забыв склонить голову в знак благодарности. Он подпер подбородок кулаком, наблюдая, как я жадно поглощаю пищу, едва успевая дышать. Порция была меньше моих привычных обедов, но все равно довольно питательна. Его щедрость придала мне сил. Может, это единственное, что нужно делать, если я хочу вести себя правильно: быть тихой и смирной. Кажется, это не трудно.

Когда тарелка опустела, Призрак поднялся со стула, а я облизала пальцы, не испытывая ни малейшего стыда. Еще никогда я настолько не осознавала ценность еды.

— Пойдем, — велел он. — Я отведу тебя в ванную.

Встать оказалось труднее, чем я предполагала. Прошло много времени, но лекарство все еще циркулировало в крови. Под взглядом Призрака я осторожно наступила на ногу. Пол был каменный. Ходить по такому босиком значило точно заработать пару порезов. Я глубоко вздохнула и рывком поднялась на ноги, покачнувшись и схватившись за тумбочку.

Что-то звякнуло — он достал из кармана наручники. Я замерла. В запястьях запульсировало от боли.

Он потряс ими.

— Ты так хорошо со всем справляешься, Рейби. Будь хорошей девочкой и держи руки за спиной.

_Главное живи, Рей. Живи. Ради папы и Райана._

Вздрагивая, я подчинилась. И сжала зубы, морщась, когда руки сцепили сзади в неудобном положении. Он встал передо мной, завязывая на моих глазах черную повязку и оставляя меня полностью слепой. Его ладонь легла мне на предплечье.

— Какая хорошая девочка, — раздался его шелестящий шепот.

В коридоре, куда мы вышли, каждый шаг отдавался эхом, было темнее и холоднее, чем в комнате, где была я. Призрак держался близко ко мне, так что я предположила, что проход довольно узкий. Я молчала и прислушивалась, пытаясь подключить все чувства, чтобы выяснить, где находится это место. Дорога получилась слишком короткой, чтобы можно было делать выводы, и я очутилась в другом помещении. Новая дверь громко лязгнула.

Призрак снял с меня повязку. Тут было темно, душно и тоже очень скромно: туалет, рядом небольшая раковина и стоячий душ в конце закутка.

— Я дам тебе возможность побыть одной, — сказал он. — Постучи в дверь, когда будешь готова.

— Спасибо.

Наручники с щелчком расстегнулись, и он снова рассмеялся.

— На здоровье.

Как он и обещал, я осталась одна. Я воспользовалась туалетом и нырнула под теплый душ, из-за которого почувствовала себя еще более удрученной и замерзшей, чем раньше. Но зато я помылась. Как могла, я выжала волосы и подошла к двери, шаркая босыми ногами по полу. В закутке не нашлось полотенец, поэтому я дрожала всем телом.

Дверь открылась, и Призрак ступил внутрь, чтобы надеть мне наручники и завязать глаза. Мы недолго прошлись обратным путем, и уже в комнате он вновь освободил меня, так что я немедленно заползла в постель, мечтая согреться под одеялом. Повязку и наручники он убрал в карманы.

— Отдохни и почитай книги, — напутствовал он. — Завтра утром я познакомлю тебя с остальными.

— …Сколько их тут?

— Трое: Хейли, Наоми и Роуз. — Он убрал с моего лба мокрые волосы и поднял пустую тарелку и стакан. — Я принесу воды, когда ты заснешь.

Только трое?.. Сердце сжалось. Он забрал по меньшей мере десять девушек, не считая меня. Троих, включая Анабель, нашли мертвыми, трое — до сих пор в плену. Это значило, что он убил и спрятал, при самом благоприятном раскладе, еще четырех — четырех девушек, чьи семьи никогда не обретут покой.

Я стиснула край одеяла.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. — Призрак дошел до двери, когда я произнесла ответ — он остановился, слегка обернувшись.

— Я возлагаю на тебя большие надежды, моя Рейби, — тихо сказал он. — Постарайся не разочаровать меня.

С уже знакомым скрежетом дверь захлопнулась. Щелкнул замок, и я снова очутилась одна посреди темноты, вздрагивая от холода под колючими простынями. Нет, я не разочарую его. Иначе никогда больше не увижу свою семью.


	7. Chapter 7

Заснуть было ох какой непростой задачей. Я ворочалась, наверное, много часов подряд, пытаясь внушить себе, что все будет хорошо. Призрак вернулся с полным кувшином воды, который оставил возле моей постели, и коснулся моих волос, прежде чем уйти. Я тупо смотрела в ближайшую стену, водя пальцем по тонкому одеялу.

Он держит меня здесь не только забавы ради. Вскоре он сделает ход, и я не знаю, смогу ли продолжать игру в покорность. Инстинкты требовали дать отпор.

Тревога сгущалась, пока я мысленно перебирала список тех, кого можно подозревать. Голос был незнакомым, но он не сумел скрыть акцент… или, может, он просто вывез меня в другой штат. Я подумала о трех рабочих из магазина и зло стиснула зубы. Наверное, это кто-то из них — или они вместе действовали в сговоре. Никто в Эсперансе больше не подходил.

Но он не обязательно мог быть местным жителем. Призрак легко мог оказаться посторонним, бродившим по маленькому городку в поисках легкой добычи. Горожане и полиция относились к этому весьма своеобразно и не особо усердствовали в поисках. Суеверные идиоты…

Он казался им воплощением силы стихии или неуправляемым демоном. Они позволяли ему забирать одну девушку в год и радовались, что он не брал больше. А может, даже считали это благословением. Может, думали, ей повезло, что именно ее забрал Призрак.

На глаза навернулись слезы, когда я подумала о папе и Райане. Отец, наверное, перевернул все вверх дном, дергал за все ниточки, чтобы найти меня. Они прочешут лес, заглянут под каждый корень и камень. Папа не даст мне исчезнуть, как остальным девушкам. Меня не найдут с размозженной головой, как Анабель. Я вернусь домой.

Когда дверь начала открываться, я поспешно вытерла лицо, но поздно. Призрак сел на стул, поставив на тумбочку завтрак: яйца, бекон, какие-то фрукты. Он неодобрительно цокнул языком, словно строгая матушка, и вытер мне глаза холодными черными перчатками.

— Не плачь, моя Рейби, — сказал он.

Я отстранилась от него, но не могла перестать рыдать.

— Я хочу к отцу! — всхлипнула я. — Ты не понимаешь! Мама умерла в прошлом году, и если он не найдет меня, что с ним будет?! И Райану я тоже нужна! Пожалуйста, отпусти меня! Я никому ничего не расскажу!

— Ешь свой завтрак. Сегодня ты должна встретиться с другими девушками. — Он откинулся назад, безразличный к моим слезам, и вилкой разрезал омлет. — Они все очень ждут этой встречи.

_Сохраняй спокойствие, сохраняй спокойствие…_

Новый душераздирающий крик рвался из моего горла, и я схватилась за волосы, дергая их изо всех сил, не позволяя себе кинуться на Призрака. Он полностью игнорировал меня, пока я билась на кровати, как сумасшедшая, и просто сидел, сжав ладони, пока я не успокоилась. Меня охватила такая злость и безнадежность, что я не могла мыслить здраво. Я едва вспомнила, что совсем недавно меня снедал голод.

Но истерика закончилась, и я трясущейся рукой взяла вилку. Я клевала омлет, насаживала на вилку маленькие кусочки, уткнувшись взглядом в свитер Призрака. Я стиснула вилку, задумчиво поглаживая прохладную сталь. А вдруг получится пырнуть его?

Он наклонил голову.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Можешь попытаться, но, если потерпишь неудачу, я использую ту же вещь, чтобы убить тебя. — Он закинул руки за голову, сомкнув в замок на затылке — сама невозмутимость. — Выбор за тобой, Рейби.

Я прикусила губу и вернулась к еде. Эту битву я проиграю.

Закончив есть, я немного успокоилась. Призрак откинул одеяло — посмотреть, переоделась ли я — и встал, чтобы достать одежду из комода. Я заерзала. Он накажет меня, если я закричу? Но я не хочу пропустить еду или душ…

— Прости, — пробормотала я после паузы.

Он продолжал шарить в ящике, не говоря ни слова. Мой пульс участился.

— Прости, что я так кричала, — добавила я. — Это… просто это очень сложно.

— На сегодня тебе и так хватит наказаний.

Я едва не разрыдалась снова.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Ответа не было. Он вернулся с новой одеждой — я не хотела ее носить, но встала и надела предложенное, сдерживая слезы. У меня имелись подозрения насчет того, что он собирается делать.

После этого мы покинули комнату в том же порядке: наручники, а следом повязка на глаза. Призрак взял меня за руку крепче, чем прошлой ночью, и я опустила голову, чувствуя себя до отвращения побежденной. Худшее было впереди. Мне придется посмотреть в глаза девушкам, которых он мучил годами.

Дорога вышла дольше, чем накануне. Я несколько раз задевала плечами шершавые стены, но провожатому, похоже, было все равно. Он тащил меня за собой, гораздо быстрее, чем я поспевала, в тусклом свете. В коридорах было тесно. Капли воды попали мне на голову пару раз. Где в Луизиане пещеры? Они вообще есть в нашем штате?

Мы резко остановились. Зазвенел ключ, и я услышала, как открылась еще одна тяжелая дверь. Он скользнул рукой по моей спине и нежно подтолкнул.

— Заходим внутрь, — велел он. — Девочки ждут.

Я с трудом сглотнула и нерешительно шагнула вперед. Призрак продолжал направлять меня — еще несколько шагов, — а затем надавил мне на плечи, заставляя сесть на пол. Снова раздался звон металла, и я ощутила внезапное давление на запястья — он приковал меня к полу! Я не могла сдвинуться ни на дюйм!

— Добро пожаловать в наш коллектив, Рейби, — произнес он и снял повязку с моих глаз.

Мы находились в небольшом… амфитеатре?.. с множеством цепей, предназначенных для других пленников. Под высоким потолком виднелись деревянные балки, так что полностью естественной пещера не была. Свет от камина освещал комнату, как и бумажные фонарики, развешенные по стенам — идеально — так что спрятаться было негде.

У девушки, сидевшей рядом со мной, была смуглая кожа и черные волосы, коротко подстриженные, как у мальчишки. Запавшие карие глаза, сутулые плечи, дрожащие полные губы, похоже, она вот-вот собиралась заплакать. На ней было изодранное зеленое платье и никакой обуви, в точности как у меня.

Рядом с ней сидела другая девушка, выглядевшая не менее измученной. На ее плечо спадала черная косичка, и я быстро отвела глаза, осознав, что она совершенно голая. Ее глаза были темными, остекленевшими — она напоминала пустую оболочку. И даже не пыталась прикрыться.

Последняя из девушек была ужасно бледной и изможденной, волосы ярко-рыжим каскадом спадали на плечи, а взгляд бы острым и настороженным, как у голодной кошки при виде мыши. Ее губы скривились в мрачной усмешке — она смотрела не на меня, а на Призрака, стоявшего за моим плечом. Из одежды на ней имелись голубая майка и красные трусы, но, кажется, ей было совершенно на это наплевать.

— Снова белая? — ухмыльнулась она. — Ничем не разнообразит палитру.

Я почувствовала руки Призрака на плечах, он стиснул пальцы.

— Рейби, познакомься с Наоми. На самом деле она весьма милая девушка. Вероятно, милейшая из всех, кем я владею. — Он ухватил меня за подбородок и сжал щеки. — Но я убежден, что ты станешь хорошей альтернативой, принцесса.

И, к моему удивлению, удалился, не сказав больше ни слова. Дверь гулко захлопнулась.

Я оглядела разношерстную группу пленниц. Как их зовут, где их похитили? Мне нужно подготовить почву, разузнать побольше об этом узилище.

— Меня зовут Рей Кеноби, — представилась я, слабо улыбнувшись. — Я из Эсперанса, мне восемнадцать. А вы, девочки? Откуда вы? Сколько времени вы здесь?

— Это тебе не гребаная встреча выпускников! — огрызнулась Наоми. Ее голос был грубым и раздраженным, по понятным причинам. — Он притащил тебя сюда, чтобы ты нервничала, когда он начнет трахать тебя вечером, — она оскалила желтые зубы. — Ты у нас тут овечка на заклание.

Девушка рядом со мной встрепенулась, бросив хмурый взгляд на Наоми.

— Хватит, Наоми, — одернула она ее надтреснутым голоском, словно ей давно не приходилось говорить. Но все-таки повернула голову ко мне и вымучила улыбку: — Меня зовут Хейли, я из Эсперанса, как ты. Я тут два года, а наша Стерва Наоми старожил, она тут целых пять лет.

Я взглянула на девушку с мертвыми глазами, сидевшую посередине.

— А она?..

— Роуз появилась здесь в прошлом году, — объяснила Хейли. — За пару месяцев до Анабель. Она больше не разговаривает.

— Что случилось с остальными? — спросила я.

— Мертвы, очевидно же, — Наоми выглядела почти веселой. — Трое померло при попытке побега, и еще больше было прибито за прочую ебанину. Орали слишком громко, пытались самоубиться, нападали на Кайло. Лучше надейся не залететь и не заболеть. Ему приходится проводить выбраковку, чтобы сохранить здоровое поголовье.

Грудь стеснилась так, что у меня перехватило дыхание. И, наверное, заметно, потому что Хейли послала Наоми очередной убийственный взгляд и попробовала пересесть ближе ко мне.

— Все в порядке, — поспешила заверить она. — Все будет хорошо, Рей. Если будешь делать то, что приказывает Кайло, он не причинит тебе вреда… сильного. Трудно привыкнуть поначалу, но постепенно станет проще. — Ее лицо просветлело, но я видела темную бездну отчаяния в ее глазах. — Он даже будет одаривать тебя за хорошее поведение, представляешь… Увеличенные порции еды, долгий душ, книги. И он станет более приятным, когда начнет… визиты.

Наоми, опираясь рукой о жесткий пол, пошевелила пальцами. Они все были в страшных рубцах.

— Ага, «приятным». Сильно сказано. Его версия «приятного» означает, что он остановится прежде, чем ты истечешь кровью.

Почему-то эти слова пробудили Роуз. В ее глазах что-то мелькнуло, но потом они снова потемнели. Она сжалась в клубок и спрятала лицо в коленях, по-прежнему безмолвная.

Хейли дернулась на цепи.

— Прекрати вести себя как сука, Наоми! Из-за этого Анабель не выдержала и погибла! Вот надоешь ему, и, хочется тебе того или нет, тебя заменят.

— Не имеет значения, теперь Кайло изменил своему шаблону, — отозвалась Наоми, пронзив меня взглядом. — В ней есть что-то особенное. Особенное для него.

— Особенное? — эхом откликнулась я.

— Личное, — продолжала Наоми, словно не слыша меня. — Он был дотошнее и чокнутее обычного, стараясь не совершить ошибок. Она для него особенная.

Некоторое время все молчали. Я притихла, напуганная до глубины души и, честно говоря, озадаченная. Шаблон? О каком шаблоне она говорит?

— Думаю, ты права, — неожиданно подала голос Хейли. Она снова поникла, замыкаясь в себе. — Думаю, мы так и так увидим, что будет. — Ее карие глаза встретились с моими. — Вот лучший совет тебе — молчи. Не двигайся без его команды и ни при каких обстоятельствах не позволяй себе плакать. Увидимся через несколько дней, когда он закончит.

Меня затрясло.

— Закончит что?

Хейли отвернулась, а Роуз стала раскачиваться, тихо напевая без слов. Мое сердце заколотилось, ладони вспотели. К горлу подобралась тошнота.

Наоми вдруг приняла ту же позу, что и Роуз, а ее глаза погасли, затуманившись, словно от болезненных воспоминаний. Она начала ковырять камешки на полу, избегая моего испуганного взгляда.

— Ломать тебя.


	8. Chapter 8

Кайло вернулся, чтобы отвести меня обратно — к этому моменту все девушки погрузились в молчание. У меня кровь стучала в ушах, пока он вел меня по узким темным коридорам в холодную темницу, пот стекал по ладоням. Я не знала, смогу ли сохранять спокойствие. Крик рвался наружу, вопреки моему желанию.

Кайло не произнес ни слова. Заведя меня внутрь, снял наручники и, не убирая с моих глаз повязки, приковал меня к кровати. Потом раздел. Я дернулась в оковах, с губ сорвался испуганный всхлип. Мои лодыжки оказались привязаны к изножью кровати, и я не могла сдвинуться ни на дюйм.

Следом темноту прорезала вспышка света — он фотографировал меня. Я слышала, как снимки вылезают из фотоаппарата один за другим, а он помахивал ими в воздухе. Видеть я не могла, но хорошо знала эти звуки. Мама была фотографом.

— Тише, Рейби, — пробормотал Кайло. — Сегодня я буду нежен.

Но это не звучало как утешение. Внутри у меня все сжалось, и я напрягла конечности, прикусив губу до крови, лишь бы не завопить. Он сунул мне в зубы плотную тряпку, и я стиснула ее зубами.

Я слышала, как он снимает одежду, как ставит что-то пластиковое на тумбочку. Потом раздался шорох снимаемой маски. Я напрягла глаза под повязкой, но ничего не могла разглядеть, и спустя пару мгновений он уже был на мне. Его руки оглаживали мое тело, сухие губы прикасались к шее и щекам. Стало жутко страшно. Я оцепенела.

— Видишь? — выдохнул он, спускаясь поцелуями к груди, и я нервно втянула в себя воздух. — Не бойся. Расслабься.

Но сказать было проще, чем сделать. Я нервно сопела в кляп, вслепую пытаясь понять, куда он поцелует меня в следующий момент. Кайло прошелся по моему животу, спустился ниже, и я дернулась в путах, тихо хныкая. Нет, нет…

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошелестел он. Прохладное дыхание коснулось меня _там_. — Это поможет тебе приготовиться, Рейби. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

Его язык скользнул между складками влагалища, и я сжала руки в кулаки. Не выдержав, я принялась часто-часто, истерично сопеть, а он пробирался все глубже — не торопясь, довольно постанывая… Ну почему невозможно покинуть тело и впасть в забытье?.. Я безвольно лежала, заставляя себя не кричать, но вскоре он поднял голову и забрался на меня снова. Раздался странный звук, словно что-то растерли, и я сообразила, что он собирается делать.

Но перед этим он коснулся губами моего виска.

— Можешь поплакать, если тебе нужно. Знаю, в первый раз приходится трудно.

Я не успела прикусить язык и издала длинный протяжный вопль — Кайло начал медленно входить в меня. Он застонал, его голос на миг зазвучал по-другому — как-то знакомо, — но из-за истерики я не обратила на это внимания. Его движения были неторопливыми и собранными, он расцеловал меня в щеки, когда я заплакала. Я извивалась в путах, пока не стерла в кровь лодыжки и запястья. Он нашептывал мне что-то на ухо, проталкиваясь все глубже.

Наверное, прошла целая вечность. Он говорил и говорил, но я старалась не запоминать слова, впиваясь ногтями в ладони, пока по запястьям не потекла кровь. Боль была не настолько острой, как я ожидала, больше неприятной и сосредоточенной в одном месте. Небольшое облегчение… Слушать, как он дышит мне в ухо под скрип кровати в полной тишине, и без того было пыткой.

Жаль, что я не могла сжаться внутрь, коллапсировать, как звезда, перешедшая критическую массу. Я даже не могла представить, что нахожусь в другом месте — Кайло всякий раз возвращал меня обратно, прикоснувшись рукой или позвав по имени. Это был сущий ад… Он никогда не позволит мне покинуть его. Даже если я сбегу, часть меня, та, что он забрал, навсегда останется в холодной сырой темнице и с годами опутает меня, как длиннющая, выбившаяся из края рубашки нитка.

Наконец он кончил с глухим стоном. Я чувствовала, как подергивается член в моем теле, и чуть не разрыдалась. Он навалился всем своим весом, оставаясь внутри меня и проводя по коже кончиками пальцев. Я окаменела.

_Живи… Живи… Живи…_

— Ты воплощенная мечта, Рейби, — вздохнул Кайло сонно и утомленно. — Ты станешь идеальной заменой остальным. — Он слегка толкнулся в меня, и я захныкала. — Ты так стремишься угодить.

Через некоторое время он встал и сделал еще несколько снимков. И оделся, перед тем как вынуть кляп и развязать повязку. По моему телу прошла дрожь. Интересно, хватит мне сил задержать дыхание, пока не умру?.. Смогу ли я вырваться из кожи и ходить нетронутым обглоданным скелетом?..

Нет, он пропитал меня собой до самых костей. Я чувствовала это, под кожей будто копошились жуки, зарываясь все глубже. Я уставилась на свое тело, блестящее от пота, и первые волны отвращения и страха нахлынули на меня. Мое тело, моя кожа, мышцы, сухожилия и кости, мои незримые мысли — больше мне не принадлежали.

— Я вернусь чуть позже, — сказал Кайло. Он улыбался. Я чувствовала. — Боюсь, если я освобожу тебя, ты навредишь себе в мое отсутствие. Расслабься, Рейби, — он погладил меня по щеке тыльной стороной затянутой в перчатку ладони. — Привыкай.

И я осталась наедине с бурлящими мыслями.

Я не могла ни плакать, ни кричать. Облизав потрескавшиеся губы, я проглотила комок в горле, не обращая внимания на громкий стук сердца в ушах. Нельзя умирать из-за этого!.. Я не имею права демонстрировать, как ненавижу его, не должна кричать, срывая голос. Я зажмурилась, дыша часто сквозь зубы. Если я открою рот, то неминуемо заору.

Другие девушки были тихими и послушными, кроме Наоми, чье положение казалось самым шатким. Он сказал, что я замена им всем. Я думала о том, сколько же времени они провели в заточении в этом узилище, в окружении темных каменных стен, задавалась вопросом, суждено ли им увидеть когда-нибудь свет?.. Я кашлянула, почувствовав привкус желчи.

Существовали вещи, которые я не могла контролировать, но из-за которых меня могли убить — если я забеременею или заболею. Эти мысли усиливали тошноту, меня передернуло, но, к счастью, не вырвало.

 _Надо выбираться отсюда_. Я не хочу провести остаток жизни прикованной к кровати. Не желаю жить, подчиняясь его требованиям. Когда он приведет новую девушку, похожую на меня, испуганную и мечтающую вернуться домой, я буду смотреть на нее тем же мертвым взглядом, как Хейли и остальные — на меня.

Хорошо, что я была прикована, поскольку ощутила себя помешавшейся, готовой на все, лишь бы сбежать. Болезненный комок в груди твердел, не давая дышать. Я была в ловушке! В ловушке!..

Папа, наверное, убит горем, а Райан растерян. Мой братик пока слишком мал, но папа точно знает, что случилось со мной. Если я когда-нибудь выберусь отсюда, он посмотрит на меня тем же взглядом, как на других жертв. И врачи все поймут… Весь проклятый город все поймет!

Кайло продолжал приходить. Он повторял процесс каждый раз — я насчитала пять его визитов и сражалась с криками, убивавшими меня изнутри, пока, в конце концов, не устала настолько, что просто дрожала всем телом, когда он поднялся с кровати. Что-то щелкнуло, будто упал колпачок от ручки.

— Тише, — прошептал он, — это поможет тебе уснуть, Рейби. У тебя был очень сложный день. — Я едва почувствовала укол в предплечье. — Но ты была такой хорошей девочкой. Я знал, что так и будет.

В желудке было пусто, он сиротливо урчал, но аппетит у меня отсутствовал. Что бы ни отравляло мою кровь, последнее, о чем я помнила ясно — то, как он освобождает мои лодыжки. Я сделала несколько прерывистых вдохов, боясь заснуть, и мне показалось, что он снова забрался на меня.

Должно быть, в таком состоянии все воспринималось легче. Воздействие лекарства милосердно размывало мысли, и я мало что помнила. Думаю, Кайло несколько раз выводил меня из комнаты в ванную. Давал мне воды и колол в руку всякий раз, после чего я превращалась в безвольный мешок с мясом и костями.

— Ешь, Рейби.

Как в тумане, я подняла отяжелевшие веки и увидела вилку перед своим лицом. Руки казались свинцовыми, и я открыла рот, смутно припоминая его угрозы насчет того, что будет, если я откажусь есть. На вкус еда напоминала картон, но я послушно глотала все, пока он не остановился.

Пытки продолжались так долго, что превратились в рутину. Я вела себя покорно, и тихая мантра, повторяемая на задворках сознания, удерживала меня от воплей и слез… Живи… Главное — живи… _Живи_ … Если не ради себя — о, мне казалось, что я больше этого не заслуживаю, — но я должна была вытерпеть это ради своей семьи. Мое горе — ничто по сравнению с тем, что пришлось испытать им.

Очередной укол. Он сидел за моей спиной в постели, пристроив меня между своих колен. Он постоянно накачивал меня этой дрянью. Я вяло приподняла руку, собираясь потереть глаза, и слушала, как он говорит, хотя не понимала ни слова — мне было все равно. Хотелось провалиться глубоко-глубоко и уснуть вечным сном. Я заметила его голую руку: бледную, гладкую и… словно знакомую…

— …Какая жалость, в самом деле, что мало кто способен оценить Роберта Фроста, — презрительно рассмеялся Кайло. Его голые пальцы зарылись мне в волосы, перебирая их. — Но чего еще можно ожидать от реднеков из Луизианы? Уверен, тебе он нравится, моя Рейби.

Я лежала, обмякнув, на его груди, глядя в никуда, но рефлекторно кивнула. Кто такой, черт его дери, Роберт Фрост?.. Мой мозг вроде бы знал ответ, но я не могла его разобрать.

Кайло поцеловал меня в висок.

— Я так долго ждал тебя. Мука была невыносимой, но я знал, что однажды ты придешь, и вот ты здесь, и ты так совершенна, как я мечтал. Наоми была права — ты особенная. Ты — венец моих достижений.

— Не… — выдохнула я, дернув коленом.

— Ш-ш-ш, тише-тише, принцесса. Я не сделаю тебе больно. Иначе больно будет и мне, — он провел указательным пальцем по моим губам. — Но ты должна быть со мной.

Я плыла в невесомости, пытаясь выбраться из сладкого притяжения бессознательного. Кайло принялся напевать без слов — своим глубоким мелодичным голосом — и я, наконец, заснула и увидела во сне дом.


	9. Chapter 9

_— Рейби. Проснись, детка._

_Это были ее духи — я узнала бы их где угодно. Так пахло, когда она завозила меня к тете, чтобы я там посидела, пока они с папой уезжали на химиотерапию. Запах ее блузки — когда я утыкалась носом в ее теплое вздрагивающее тело, чувствуя капли воды на макушке. Запах любви и уюта — не тот запах, когда она окончательно пала духом._

_Она была единственным человеком, называвшим меня «Рейби»._

— Рейби, я принес тебе завтрак.

Все тело ныло от тупой боли, словно я вернулась из недельного похода. Я открыла глаза и уперлась взглядом в свод потолка, продолжая цепляться за запах мамы, еще бередивший мои воспоминания.

Аромат еды перебил его, унеся прочь недолгий миг покоя, и я почувствовала, как Кайло сел у моих ног. Он потянулся к моему лицу, и я с отвращением шмыгнула носом, ощущая, как кожаная перчатка утирает мне слезу под левым глазом. Не знаю, как я смогу сесть…

— Не плачь, принцесса, — сказал он. — Время завтракать.

Тяжело опираясь на тумбочку, я кое-как приняла сидячее положение. На этот раз поднос ломился от еды: щедрая яичница с беконом, нарезанные фрукты, тост, половинка грейпфрута и горка хэшбраунов. Если отключить эмоции, есть хотелось до жути. При виде еды у меня потекли слюнки… похоже, я превращаюсь в дрессированную собачку.

— Это все для тебя, — заверил Кайло.

Я прижала к себе тарелку и принялась быстро хватать еду, запретив себе думать. Тем временем он встал с кровати и подошел к комоду — я настороженно следила за его действиями. Кем бы ни был этот мужчина, он внушал ужас… точно призрак. Маска не давала ответов. Что за имя такое «Кайло»?

Мысли путались из-за дряни, которой он напичкал меня, так что я плохо помнила то, что он со мной делал. Нет, воспоминания не ушли — они зависли, подобно струйкам дыма, не настолько ощутимые, чтобы вызывать страх — пока. Я продолжала набивать рот едой, наблюдая, как Кайло неторопливо перебирает одежду. Он был непредсказуем. Но хуже всего то, что он имел возможность исказить мои воспоминания.

— Я очень доволен твоим поведением, Рейби, — похвалил он. — Ты… сущее золото.

И дальше молча продолжил свое занятие. С опаской приступив к яичнице, я почувствовала, как по спине побежали мурашки. Непредсказуем… Как будто снова приходилось решать уравнение со множеством неизвестных…

— Спасибо, — отважилась я.

— В известной мере я тебе доверяю, — Кайло сложил выбранную одежду, даже не оглянувшись на меня через плечо. — Но, полагаю, это не совсем правильно. Я знаю тебя очень давно и рассчитывал, что ты будешь слушаться. Еще я знаю, что ты не сделаешь ничего _слишком_ глупого.

Потрясенная, я смотрела ему в спину, под кожу пробиралось леденящее омерзение. Аппетит исчез так же быстро, как появился, и я буквально швырнула тарелку на тумбочку, схватившись за живот.

« _Спрячься, Рей. Не вспоминай, не чувствуй, не показывай ему, что ты просто убита_ ».

Если он ждал ответа, то мне нечего было сказать. Если открою рот, сразу начну кричать или меня вырвет. Я поморщилась, согнувшись пополам.

Кайло обернулся, держа одежду в руке, и наклонил голову:

— Нездоровится?

Слова Наоми эхом пронеслись у меня в голове:

« _…надейся не залететь и не заболеть. Ему приходится проводить выбраковку, чтобы сохранить здоровое поголовье_ ».

— Нет! — выпалила я. — Нет, все в порядке, — я скривила губы в слабой улыбке и села ровнее. — Наверное, глотала слишком быстро. Спасибо тебе.

— Хм. Как скажешь, принцесса.

Я поднялась с кровати — на чистой силе воли — и взяла предложенную одежду. Он пристально наблюдал за тем, как я одеваюсь, будто ища в моем поведении брешь, и я осознала: чтобы оставаться в живых, нужно гораздо большее, чем простое подчинение. Есть вещи, неподвластные моему контролю — и грозящие мне гибелью.

— Как давно я здесь? — спросила я.

— Не забивай себе голову ерундой. Скоро время перестанет иметь для тебя значение.

Это было кошмарно: не знать ни времени, ни числа — но я рискнула предположить, что сейчас утро, раз он упомянул про завтрак. Я напрягала память, старалась припомнить события той ночи, когда Кайло мучил меня, но ничего не получалось. Возможно, так действовала та дрянь, а возможно, мозг сам пытался оградить меня от того, с чем мне не справиться. Впрочем, какая разница. Я не хотела это помнить.

Нависнув надо мной, он не сводил с меня глаз.

— Ты странная женщина, Рейби. Очень мало кричишь и плачешь — Наоми рыдала несколько месяцев, когда я забрал ее.

— Мне в этом нет нужды, — солгала я.

— У всех нас есть слабые места. Для меня станет несказанным наслаждением отыскивать твои.

Я села на кровати, словно окаменев, и медленно взглянула на него.

— Ты сказал, что не причинишь мне вреда, если я буду вести себя хорошо.

— «Вред» подразумевает увечья или смерть, — Кайло откинул волосы с моего плеча и переместил руку мне на затылок. — Но я собираюсь раздавить тебя изнутри.

Даже странно, что я так удивилась, узнав, что сумасшедший, похитивший меня, вдобавок оказался лжецом. Я прикусила губу и опустила взгляд на колени, сжимая кулаки. Он никогда меня не отпустит. Даже если я буду тихой, как мышка, и послушной, он будет давить и давить, пока я не начну кричать и плакать, как все остальные.

Потому что, в конце концов, именно этого он и добивается. Хочет довести меня до состояния не безропотной игрушки, но прикормленного зверька в клетке, который будет смотреть на хозяина в надежде, что сегодня его чуть-чуть поцарапают, а не пнут.

Слезы подступали к глазам, но я не имела права рыдать. Нельзя вручать ему безраздельную власть. Однако… если я продолжу сдерживать эмоции, подавлять их, он устанет ждать, разозлится — и будет только хуже. Мне нельзя задерживаться здесь до того момента, когда это неизбежно случится. Нужно найти способ объединиться с остальными девушками и вместе придумать план. Каждый проведенный здесь день на шаг приближал меня к смерти.

Мое первое предположение оказалось неверным. Невозможно одержать верх над жестоким психопатом, это будет лишь временное затишье в бурю. Так или иначе, но он получит то, что хочет.

Кайло достал из кармана наручники и звякнул ими, поддразнивая:

— Открывай рот.


	10. Chapter 10

Чем дольше тянулось время, тем сильнее меня одолевала паранойя. В основном меня терзали мысли об Эсперансе: то я думала, что город намеренно прекратит поиски, то боялась, что у папы опустятся руки. Я лежала на боку, глядя на бурую стену, чувствуя, как воля к жизни покидает меня, будто вытекая сквозь трещины в броне… Все бросили меня — умирать.

Я чувствовала, как чахну, несмотря на обилие еды и воды. Кожа бледнела, а мышцы начали атрофироваться от нехватки движения.

Как другие пленницы до сих пор не разучились улыбаться? Иногда я пробовала приподнять уголки губ, пытаясь вспомнить, каково это — быть по-настоящему счастливой. У Хейли это выходило. Может, она считала, что семья когда-нибудь ее отыщет.

— Рейби, завтрак.

От низкого меланхоличного голоса Кайло меня чуть не вывернуло. Я натянула на себя одеяло до шеи.

— Не хочу есть, — прохрипела я.

Он присел на кровать у моих ног и коснулся плеча. Каждый дюйм моего тела съежился — теперь его посягательства становились изощреннее, как я и предполагала. Недавно он душил меня, пока я не потеряла сознание.

— Ешь, — мягко, но настойчиво повторил он. — Ты вела себя очень хорошо. После я отведу тебя повидаться с остальными.

Я давно их не видела. Столько времени прошло с той нашей встречи. Мне многое хотелось обсудить с ними: спланировать побег, задать вопросы девушкам. Я вздохнула, потерла нос и повернулась, садясь на постели, чтобы позавтракать, как было велено. Кайло специально держал нас порознь, так что шанс пересечься с другими пленницами мог подвернуться нескоро.

Покончив с завтраком, я оделась, получив даже позволение ополоснуться под душем и облегчиться. Я чувствовала, как судорогами сводит низ живота, и с непреодолимым страхом осознавала, что скоро у меня начнутся месячные… Может, он оставит меня в покое на какое-то время… Эта мысль обнадеживала.

Завязав мне глаза и сковав руки, он повел меня дальше, к комнате, где собирал всех нас, и тогда я решила рискнуть. Задать вопрос казалось разумным.

— Похоже, у меня начинаются месячные.

— Все, что тебе нужно, есть в тумбочке.

— …Ты будешь приходить ко мне?

Не прошло и секунды, как он ответил:

— Да.

Мое сердце дрогнуло — Кайло открыл дверь в зал. Что мне предстоит испытать? Обычно во время месячных я лежала, свернувшись клубочком под одеялом, но сейчас… сейчас все будет по-другому.

— С добрым утром, девочки, — бросил он, толкая меня на пол. — Прошло немало времени с момента, как мы собирались вместе, и с той поры многое для Рей переменилось. — Лязгнула цепь, которую он прицепил к наручникам. — Приятного вам общения, и смотрите не натворите глупостей.

Вспыльчивая Наоми промолчала. Напоследок Кайло снял с меня повязку и покинул нас, захлопнув за собой стальную дверью. Я осталась с тремя подругами по несчастью.

Плечи невольно поникли, я сидела, не в силах поднять голову. Да, многое следовало обсудить, но внутри было пусто. Не отрывая взгляда от каменного пола, я просто сидела и ждала возвращения Кайло.

— …Рей?

Ко мне наклонилась Хейли, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Волосы упали мне на лицо, отгораживая меня от всех — внезапно я так испугалась того, что она могла сказать. Поглощенная жалостью к себе, я позабыла о главном — все мы в одной лодке.

Хейли шевельнулась.

— Эй, все в порядке. В первую неделю всегда сложно. Потом будет легче.

— Заодно ненадолго выручишь нас, — вставила Наоми.

— Заткнись! — прошипела Хейли, звякнув цепями. — Жду не дождусь, когда тебя не станет!

Послышался тихий стон — стон, знакомый и незнакомый одновременно. Я подняла глаза и увидела, что Роуз лежит на боку, жмурясь и крепко обхватив себя.

— Прекрати сопротивляться, — прошелестела она одними губами. — Это то, чего он добивается.

Роуз выглядела еще бледнее, чем в прошлый раз — только на щеках проступал нездоровый румянец. Наоми и Хейли вдруг обе умолкли, глядя друг на друга. Роуз тряслась, и я поняла, что они ее оберегали. Она была больна.

Не выдержав, я вновь уткнулась в пол. Мои проблемы могли подождать. Надо думать о главном — как вытащить всех отсюда живыми. Несправедливо бросить Роуз, дать ей смириться с недугом или допустить, чтобы с ней разобрался Кайло. Я не позволю никому из нас умереть в этом аду.

Сжав губы, заставляя себя забыть о боли в затекших мышцах, я выпрямилась и взглянула на Хейли с Наоми. Последняя не желала смотреть на меня, но Хейли слабо улыбнулась.

— Ты права, — согласилась я. — Он хочет, чтобы мы враждовали. Пока мы ругаемся друг с другом, нам будет не до побега.

— Никуда мы не сбежим, — сплюнула Наоми. — Мы сдохнем здесь, как все его предыдущие игрушки.

— Нам нужен план, — продолжила я, игнорируя ее, и повернулась к Роуз с Хейли. — Нас четверо, а он один, не имеет значения, насколько мы измождены или ослаблены — вместе мы его одолеем. И сможем вернуться домой.

Роуз вздрогнула и приоткрыла глаза.

— …Домой? Как?

Внезапно оживилась Хейли — улыбаясь во весь рот, она придвинулась ко мне.

— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, Рей. Бьюсь об заклад, вместе мы заставим его отпустить нас!.. Я думала об этом целую вечность!.. Но нам к нему не подобраться, нам он совсем не доверяет… Рей, может, у тебя получится его обмануть? Ты ему нравишься.

— Если мы избавимся от цепей, то сможем одолеть его, — подытожила я, — пусть даже ненадолго. Нужны забрать у него ключи. Запрем его здесь, а сами сбежим.

— Сбежим?.. — эхом повторила Роуз. Подняв голову, она уставилась на меня. — Ты правда так думаешь?

— Это шанс, — проговорила Хейли. — У меня есть вилка, я ее прячу под матрасом и стараюсь заточить. Если у тебя получится снять с нас цепи, мы справимся.

Наоми пнула камешек, привлекая наше внимание. Она была в ярости.

— Да что вы несете?! Никто никогда отсюда не выберется! Он узнает этот ваш гениальный план и накажет всех, и это точно будем намного хуже, чем раньше! Так что заткнитесь, хватит унижаться! Пора принять свою судьбу. Мы останемся здесь, пока он не подыщет себе новую дырку.

— Ты сама говорила, Наоми, — возмутилась Хейли. — Отчего-то Кайло доверяет Рей. Она ему действительно нравится. Если у нее получится завоевать его доверие, может — может быть — он сделает для нее послабления, и это сыграет нам на руку.

— Да пошла ты! Я не позволю какому-то больному уроду пользоваться мной, как куклой! — Глаза Наоми сверкнули, она оскалилась. — Буду бороться с ним до конца.

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Я смотрела на Наоми, изумленная ее агрессией. Разве она не хочет выбраться отсюда, снова увидеть свою семью? Но ради этого надо отбросить гордость — конфронтация с Кайло ни к чему не приведет, будет только хуже! Ему нравится покорность… Таких труднее сломить. Неужели Наоми готова встать на нашем пути к свободе?

Я услышала, как рядом всхлипнула Хейли. У нее покраснели глаза, и слезы катились по ее щекам, размазывая грязь.

— Я знаю, Наоми, будет тяжело встретиться с ними, — горестно сказала Хейли, глядя под ноги. — Не хочу и думать о том, что скажет мама, когда увидит мои волосы. — Она глянула в мою сторону, борясь со слезами. — Она всегда заплетала их… укладывала в сложные прически… Все девчонки в школе завидовали, и я… и я хочу их вернуть. Он обрезал мне волосы, сказал, что за ними «надоедливо» ухаживать.

Хейли продолжила:

— Но моя мама поймет. Она всегда меня понимала, и когда мои волосы снова отрастут до талии, мы будем вместе заплетать их в косы каждый день, и я никогда — никогда — их не подстригу. И никогда не вспомню об этом месте или о том, что здесь случилось. Но даже если не получится, мама будет со мной рядом.

Было очень тяжело слушать горькие слова этой плачущей девушки. Она не видела семью три года… Возвращение к нормальной жизни превратится для нее в настоящий кошмар. Кайло изуродовал не только ее тело, но и душу, и все же она не теряла искры надежды. В ее взгляде не было той озлобленности, что у Наоми, в них светилась стойкая вера — такие, как она, никогда не перестают надеяться.

Роуз, с трудом сев, застонала сквозь стиснутые зубы. Но согласно кивнула.

— Я с вами двумя. Думаю, наконец-то забрезжил свет в конце тоннеля. — Она улыбнулась дрожащими губами. — Мне не терпится увидеть маму с папой. Боже, даже моих младших сестренок увидеть будет здорово.

Втроем мы обратили глаза к Наоми, которая по-прежнему прожигала взглядом землю. Фыркнув, она отвернулась, чтобы мы не видели ее заплаканное лицо.

— Идиотки, — пробормотала она. — Он нас всех убьет.

— Тогда решено, — сказала я. — Мы выберемся отсюда.


	11. Chapter 11

Завоевать доверие Кайло оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем я изначально предполагала. Приободрившись после встречи с подругами по несчастью, я исполнилась решимости вытащить нас всех отсюда живыми — но теперь странным образом он вел себя придирчивей. Кайло воплощал собой какой-то парадокс, и я отдавала себе отчет в том, что никогда не пойму его до конца… Мне всего лишь нужно подобраться к нему настолько, чтобы достичь нашей цели.

Для начала я изменила поведение в мелочах: стала приветливее встречать его, наклеивала на лицо улыбку и самостоятельно переодевалась по утрам. Я делала все, что в моих силах, чтобы расположить его к себе языком тела и обращением, прежде чем выуживать необходимую информацию и прощупывать почву для дальнейших действий.

Врать я никогда не умела, а в людях разбиралась и того хуже. Посторонние были для меня инородными организмами с мешаниной мыслей и чувств, не поддающихся сортировке. Но каждый день, проведенный наедине с Кайло, помогал мне набраться опыта, и я только моргнула, как-то раз услышав, что прошло две недели.

Самой страшной частью заключения был не Кайло. Да и холодные каменные стены стали казаться чем-то родным. Страшнее всего было чувство непонимания того, во что я превращаюсь.

Двойной стук в дверь пробудил меня от грез, и я вскочила с кровати. Теперь он не входил по-хозяйски, как раньше, а стучал, а я отвечала, улыбалась и делала вид, что рада его визиту. Полнейший фарс, но мне почему-то казалось, что он купился. Я буквально чувствовала, как маска дает трещины, и словно ощущала в руке тяжесть камня, который обязательно разобьет вдребезги…

— Доброе утро, Рейби, — поприветствовал он меня. — Ты хорошо спала?

— Да, — солгала я, наверное, в миллионный раз.

Он прошел мимо меня и поставил тарелку на тумбочку, оставив дверь настежь открытой. Я уставилась в коридор, борясь со вспыхнувшим желанием броситься наутек. Нет… От меня зависела судьба девочек… Я не могла поступить эгоистично. Сердце гулко стучало, и я преодолела несколько мучительных футов, чтобы закрыть проклятую дверь и повернуть замок. Да… Это было очередное испытание, и я надеялась, что успешно его прошла.

— О, моя оплошность, — негромко заметил Кайло, заняв свое кресло. — Спасибо, что закрыла дверь, Рейби.

Я приложила ладонь к холодной стали.

— …Всегда пожалуйста.

Мы молча сидели, и я принялась за трапезу. Дрожь из-за подвернувшегося шанса не покидала меня, но я твердила себе, что поступила правильно. Кайло все равно бы меня поймал. Тем более я не знала, куда бежать по его лабиринту. Перед побегом придется оглушить его, выиграть время, чтобы разобраться с этим.

— У меня для тебя сюрприз, принцесса, — вдруг сказал он.

— О… Сюрприз?

Из-за падающего сверху света маска приобретала жутковатое дьявольское выражение. Низ терялся во тьме. Кайло наклонил голову, и я увидела, как он достает из кармана…

— Это телефон, который невозможно отследить, — пояснил он. — В награду за твое хорошее поведение — я решил, что можно позволить тебе перекинуть парой слов с семьей. Ты так давно с ними не виделась, и твой отец, без сомнения, будет рад услышать, что ты жива и здорова. Как тебе такое предложение?

Если при виде распахнутой двери мое сердце гулко забилось, то от телефона у Кайло в руке едва не остановилось. Я застыла с поднятой вилкой, глядя на него как завороженная. Я смогу… смогу поговорить с папой и Райаном. Как давно я не слышала их голосов? Сколько недель… месяцев?

В этот миг во мне пробудились страхи, похожие на те, что были у других девушек. Ведь родные наверняка поймут, что он держал нас не просто так: поймут, что мы подвергались насилию, догадаются сразу — по синякам и вздрагиваниям от любого прикосновения. По моим рукам побежали мурашки. Я боялась увидеть слезы папы… Боялась, что не выдержу сама… В горле пересохло. А поймет ли когда-нибудь Райан?

Кайло покачивал телефон в руке, и мои глаза следовали за ним, словно за маятником. Должно быть, он опять испытывает меня… Хочет услышать, как я откажусь… Или попытаюсь выхватить телефон, кинусь набирать номер папы, истерически крича, что меня держат здесь в клетке… К горлу подобрался ком. Но пути назад не было.

— Если хочешь, я позвоню, — ответила я, — мне все равно.

На несколько минут повисла тишина. Он изучал меня из-под бесстрастной маски, лениво поглаживая телефон в пальцах. Я смотрела на него, стараясь сохранять непроницаемое выражение лица. Вероятно, ответ был правильным. Я не сказала, что мне хотелось поговорить с папой, но и не отвергла саму идею.

— Ты умная девочка, Рейби, — усмехнулся Кайло и развернул телефон, медленно набирая номер и глядя на меня. — Полагаю, это пойдет тебе на пользу.

Он держал его экраном вверх на ладони, поэтому гудки эхом разнеслись по комнате. В голове у меня все перевернулось: может, на самом деле мы не настолько глубоко под землей, как мне раньше казалось! Да… иначе телефон не поймает сигнал. Я стиснула пальцы и постаралась выровнять дыхание.

Щелчок.

— Шериф Кеноби на проводе.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Я боролась с этим, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, и Кайло как бы невзначай поднес телефон к маске.

— Приятного дня, шериф, — раздался его мягкий голос. — У меня ваша дочь. Она хочет поговорить с вами.

До меня донесся грохот: что-то упало на пол на том конце линии, а потом папа вскочил и принялся расхаживать по комнате.

— Что?! Кто это, черт подери?! Вам кажется смешной эта дурацкая шутка? Я выясню, кто это и…

— Папочка, — выдохнула я, прерывая его тираду, — это правда я. Это Рей.

— Рей, малышка! — Папа осекся, и я услышала, как он закашлялся. — О, Господи Иисусе! — Он коротко захрипел, а потом начал всхлипывать: — Боже, Рей… Ты жива. Слышать тебя — такое облегчение… Прошло столько месяцев, и я боялся, что…

— Да, она жива, — внезапно вмешался Кайло. — Одета, сыта и напоена. Но ты никогда не увидишь ее снова. Теперь она моя.

— Не волнуйся за меня, пап, — быстро проговорила я, пока отец не вышел из себя. — Я в порядке, правда.

— Я найду тебя, — произнес папа низким угрожающим тоном. — Ты напал не на ту семью, больной сукин сын. И когда я это сделаю, тебе придется пожалеть обо всем.

— Жду не дождусь, — засмеялся Кайло.

Связь прервалась, и я вновь погрузилась в ад, пока в ушах эхом разносился родной голос папы. Я провожала взглядом телефон, который Кайло убирал обратно в карман. Прежде я никогда не слышала, чтобы папа плакал. Смятение терзало мне душу, но я заставила себя отринуть все лишнее, не дать эмоциям взять верх. Надо сосредоточиться на том, как сбежать отсюда.

Кайло встал, и я кожей чувствовала его улыбку.

— Раньше я никогда не связывался с семьями, но ты — особенный случай, Рейби. Ты сильная… возможно, даже слишком.

Я опустила глаза к полу.

— Вовсе нет. Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь.

— Конечно, сделаешь, конечно, но я знаю, что это тебя не сломило, — он сложил руки за спиной и с хрустом повернул шею. — Я не смогу полностью обладать тобой, пока ты не сломаешься. Но похоже на то, что в этом направлении мне продвинуться не удастся. Даже разговор с отцом не возымел эффекта.

— Прости…

— О, я бы не слишком сожалел. Трудности меня привлекают.

Я не поднимала взгляда, растерявшись. Что еще ему нужно? Мне так отчаянно хотелось заорать ему в лицо, вцепиться в горло и раздавить его трахею своими руками, но приходилось держать все в себе, и это гноилось в животе, разрушая меня изнутри.

Кровать скрипнула — он сел рядом и положил голую руку мне на колено. Я смотрела на нее, с омерзением запоминая каждую складку. Я не позволю себе забыть его. Не позволю, пока он не умрет.

— У тебя есть потенциал не только в увядании, как у остальных, — продолжил Кайло и сжал пальцами мою кожу. — Надежность, покорность… И я давно желал обрести именно тебя. Полагаю, я должен найти применение этому потенциалу. Создать что-то особенное с его помощью и, наконец, обрести полный контроль над тобой.

От усталости я уже не соображала, понимаю или нет, чего он добивается. Я стиснула руки и рискнула взглянуть на маску, подрагивая от его прикосновений.

— О чем ты?

Он убрал волосы с моего лица.

— Ты произведешь для меня потомство.


	12. Chapter 12

Меня мгновенно передернуло в приступе отвращения. Я отпрянула от руки Кайло и уставилась на него в полнейшем шоке. Потомство?.. Он же несерьезно. Это или очередная проверка, или он окончательно потерял рассудок.

Кайло наклонил голову с самым невинным видом.

— Тебя что-то расстроило, Рейби?

Надо выбираться отсюда _немедленно_. Я все расскажу девочкам, они поймут. Пришло время действовать, добиваться, чтобы он освободил нам руки во время следующей встречи. Если я притворюсь, что пришла в восторг от идеи... забеременеть от него, это может сработать. Я вытерла потные ладони о простыни.

— Звучит… звучит восхитительно, — выдавила я, сложив губы в улыбку.

— Да, верно, — Кайло погладил мое плечо тыльной стороной ладони, отчего по коже побежали мурашки. — Когда ты понесешь, тебе больше не придется жить здесь с остальными. Будешь жить в моем доме. Их придется оставить тут, но уверен, для тебя это не станет проблемой.

«Черта с два! — мысленно плюнула я. — Никогда не брошу своих бедных подруг по несчастью. Сегодня — сегодня — мы сбежим все вместе».

Я сглотнула. Надо действовать — иначе смерть.

— Верно. У меня к тебе просьба.

— Все что угодно.

— Ты не мог бы не надевать на нас цепи в зале? Было бы неплохо иметь возможность посидеть рядом, пообщаться, чтобы при этом ноги не немели.

На несколько минут стало тихо. Кайло продолжал гладить мою руку — неторопливо, нежно, не выказывая ни малейшего раздражения. Я сжала пальцы, чувствуя, как глубоко внутри клубится страх. Что меня ждет?.. Кайло мог быть особенно изощренным, когда хотел. Вдруг моя просьба оказалась преждевременной?.. Но мне ничего другого не оставалось — время стремительно истекало…

Он поднялся с кровати и цокнул языком.

— Разве я ничему тебя не научил, Рейби?

Мой страх усилился — Кайло направился к двери, и я вскочила на ноги. Теперь ходить по каменному полу босиком было проще, но сейчас, онемев от страха, что утрачу его доверие, я чувствовала, как каждый камешек впивается мне в стопы тысячей иголок.

— Я не имела в виду ничего такого! — выпалила я, слова опережали мысли. — Просто предположила, как было бы хорошо, если бы мы могли взаимодействовать и…

— Да-да. Ты получишь свое, — он прошелся по комнате, голос его выдавал нотки раздражения. — Как и всегда, глупое создание. Иди сюда. Нам пора.

Я стояла не шевелясь и впервые за все время Кайло сам подошел ко мне. Я была слаба, слабее, чем когда-либо, из-за скудной пищи, отсутствия солнечного света и физических упражнений. Он схватил меня за волосы, швырнул на постель и, прижав коленом шею, сковал мои руки за спиной. Голову пронзило адской болью, когда он вздернул меня на ноги и поволок из комнаты, забыв завязать мне глаза.

Теперь я могла видеть, но что толку? Коридоры были темными и безликими. Я оказалась права насчет ламп на стенах, но ничего более не помогало мне определить, где я нахожусь. Я упиралась, пыталась вырваться в ужасе, вообразив, что Кайло собрался убить меня.

Он толкнул меня к холодной стальной двери, закрывавшей вход в общий зал, и я захрипела, сжавшись в наручниках, отказываясь подниматься на ноги. Сил плакать не осталось — да я и не помнила, как это делается — и молча позволила ему затащить меня внутрь, будто тряпичную куклу.

На левом боку, когда он снова уронил меня на пол, вспыхнули болью царапины и порезы. Дверь гулко захлопнулась. В горле пересохло, и я задыхалась, силясь повернуться, понять, что тут происходит.

Черный ботинок Кайло прошелся в дюйме от моего лица, и я увидела, как он обходит Роуз, лежащую посреди комнаты. С развязанными руками, голая, она дрожала, совершенно беззащитная. Он поддел ее не подававшее признаков жизни тело мыском ботинка.

Рядом со мной обнаружилась Хейли, прикованная к полу, но она ни на что не реагировала. Я была свободна, но оцепенела настолько, что могла лишь смотреть расширенными от ужаса глазами. Я покосилась направо и нашла Наоми — она сидела, выпрямив спину так, словно штык проглотила. Губы ее кривились в слабом подобии улыбки.

— Я доверял тебе, Рейби, — произнес Кайло. — Я объяснил тебе правила — о больных необходимо заботиться. Мы не можем идти на риск и загрязнить группу из-за слабого звена, — он поставил ботинок на голову Роуз, которая тихо застонала. — Я был готов оставить без внимания этот инцидент и позаботиться обо всем лично, как делал в прошлом, но ты… как всегда, ты требовала от меня большего.

— Прости меня, — всхлипнула я, вжимаясь щекой в пол. — Мне так…

Внезапно он набросился уже на меня и рывком перевернул на спину — его маска почти коснулась моего лица. Я безмолвно рыдала без слез, и он стиснул меня, подавляя любое сопротивление.

— Если ты еще _хоть раз_ скажешь «прости», — прорычал он, — я перережу горло Хейли. Прекрати извиняться. Твои лишенные смысла банальности забавны, но они начинают действовать мне на нервы. — Он притянул меня ближе — я кожей чувствовала пластик маски. — Ты должна была мне доложить. Почему ты солгала мне, Рейби? Разве я не был нежным? Понимающим? Проявлял к тебе недостаточно любви?

— Да… Да… Изви…

Кайло распрямился и в ярости саданул мне по ребрам, выбив из меня хрип. Перешагнув через меня, двинулся к Хейли — я услышала знакомый щелчок отпираемых наручников. К горлу подступило странное густое тепло, и когда я кашлянула, то увидела кровь.

— Просыпайся, — бормотал он. — Для тебя есть работа.

Хейли завалилась на бок, но Кайло взял ее под мышки и подтащил туда, где на грязном полу лежала Роуз. Он поднял ее руку, и я с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как он вложил Хейли нож в пальцы и сжал их. Он позволил ей повалиться на пол снова и встал над ней, сложив перед собой руки, будто в молитве.

— Полагаю, вина за инцидент лежит не только на Рейби, — протянул он. — Я не сомневаюсь, что именно ты отравила ее своим пагубным оптимизмом, Хейли, поэтому хочу, чтобы обязанность убить Роуз взяла на себя ты, а не она, — он глянул на меня за плечо, и внутри у меня все перевернулось. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы Рейби пачкала руки.

— Я предупреждала вас! — сплюнула Наоми, словно очнувшись. — Я говорила, что это…

Кайло бросил на нее пронзительный взгляд, и она тут же умолкла. Он продолжал пристально смотреть на нее, пока Хейли медленно поднималась, вытирая глаза. Я не могла издать ни звука. Легкие горели, ребра пульсировали от боли, и я боялась, что судорожно начну умолять о прощении.

Хейли громко всхлипнула и стиснула в пальцах нож, дрожа то ли от ярости, то ли от страха. Мне было не видно ее лица, но по тому, как напряглась ее спина, я догадалась, что она задумала.

— Не надо… — просипела я.

Но она действовала быстрее, чем я успела моргнуть — только лезвие блеснуло в тусклом свете. Но Кайло ждал этого — увернулся от удара и толкнул ее на землю лицом вниз, припечатав ногой к полу. Нож зазвенел, упав на пол, а Хейли начала истошно вопить. Мое сердце бешено заколотилось. Господи, на что она рассчитывала?!

— Око за око, — прошипел Кайло.

Он безжалостно наступил на правую руку Хейли, и я поморщилась, услышав ужасающий хруст. Раздался крик, леденящий душу вой, от которого меня едва не вывернуло. Я отвела глаза: Кайло склонился над ней, продолжая ломать руку в другом месте — под невыносимо тошнотворный звук дробящихся костей.

Наконец Кайло отшвырнул ее прочь, и Хейли, не переставая кричать, сжалась, баюкая изувеченную руку. Он подхватил нож и вернулся к Роуз — разлепив один глаз, несчастная пленница заскулила.

— Было бы гораздо проще, если бы ты сама открыла мне правду, Роуз, — промурлыкал Кайло. Пинком перевернув ее на спину, он замахнулся ножом. — А теперь ты меня разозлила.

Мой пульс застучал так, что уши заложило, в груди стеснилось так, что казалось, сердце остановится — но я собрала последние остатки воли в кулак и повысила голос, перекрывая шум:

— Стой!

Похоже, это потрясло всех, кроме Хейли, которой из-за чудовищной боли было все равно. Наоми потрясенно заморгала, и даже Роуз приподняла голову, в то время как Кайло полуобернулся, смерив меня взглядом. Но я твердо смотрела ему в глаза, вместе с тем отчаянно соображая, что же делать дальше.

— Я сама… — выдохнула я. — Убью ее сама.

Молчание затягивалось. Я чувствовала всеобщее замешательство, даже Хейли хмуро смотрела на меня, сжимая руку и давясь кашлем в луже блевотины. Но я не сводила взгляда с Кайло, полная решимости не выдать себя ни словом, ни делом. Если это будет стоить мне сломанной руки, значит, быть по сему. Но, возможно, мой план достаточно безумен, чтобы сработать.

Он убрал ногу с Роуз и наклонил голову.

— Я не ослышался — ты проявляешь инициативу, Рейби?

— …Да.

— Хм, — Кайло перебросил нож с руки на руку. — Если надумаешь выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость, придется переломать тебе ноги. Это серьезно осложнит твою беременность.

Я чувствовала направленные на меня ошеломленные взгляды, но проигнорировала их. От напряжения с ладоней буквально стекал пот.

— Я не хочу, чтобы она мучилась, — ответила я. — Позволь мне сделать это самой.

— Моя милая Рейби. Мне следует отказать тебе, учитывая твое недавнее неповиновение. Но мне так трудно говорить тебе «нет», особенно когда ты преисполнена решимости. Подойди, принцесса.

Стараясь не трястись как осиновый лист, я собрала все силы и осторожно встала. От связанных рук было мало пользы, но они мне не требовались. Я побрела к Кайло, украдкой посмотрев на Хейли по дороге. Она кивнула, так слабо, что этого не заметил никто, кроме меня. Она знала, что я собиралась сделать.

Мир сузился, потемнел. Мне и раньше бывало страшно — однажды мы с папой столкнулись с медведицей на рыбалке. Я до сих пор помнила этот острых страх — страх, перед находящейся в нескольких шагах от тебя машины для убийства, на территорию которой ты вторгся. Я помнила, как она смотрела на меня черными блестящими глазами, прикидывая, не разорвать ли меня на части.

Тогда было иначе. У папы было ружье, и в глубине души я понимала, что опасности нет. Но сейчас, когда я, шатаясь, приближалась к человеку, который похитил меня и безостановочно пытал месяцами напролет, ощущения благополучного исхода не было. Он без колебаний сделает то, что хотела медведица, ничуть не боявшаяся хрупкого человечка. Ноги у меня подкашивались, дышать удавалось с трудом. Сейчас я смотрела в лицо смерти.

Кайло встал над Роуз и сунул руку в карман за ключами. Я поймала потускневший взгляд подруги, и она коротко кивнула. Своим непослушанием мы выбили Кайло из колеи, нарушили привычный ему сценарий. Это был наш шанс.

— Я рассчитываю на тебя, Рейби, — прошептал он, снимая с меня наручники.

— Знаю, — ответила я.

Намеренно или нет, в это мгновение он оставил себя открытым для нападения.

Роуз вцепилась в его лодыжку и дернула со всей силы, застав Кайло врасплох. Он успел только глянуть на нее, и тут я, ринувшись вперед, ударила его коленом промеж ног. Кайло вскрикнул и рухнул на колени, по-прежнему не выпуская ножа, но не успела я позвать на помощь, как на него напрыгнула Хейли. Со вспухшими красными глазами, хрипящая от боли, они согнула локоть, сдавливая его шею.

Титан пал. Он был человеком. И вскоре Кайло бессильно сполз на пол — он не шевелился, а мы трое стояли вокруг него, вздрагивающие от адреналина, глубоко потрясенные.

— Нечего глазеть, убираемся отсюда! — рявкнула Хейли. — Где ключи! Я расстегну ваши наручники. Сможете вдвоем нести Роуз?

— Я могу идти, — подала голос сама Роуз, но было очевидно, что, вопреки этим словам, она не в состоянии приподняться после недавнего порыва.

Наоми не могла отойти от шока, даже когда Хейли избавила ее от оков. Она потерла запястья, рассматривая поверженного Призрака с каким-то благоговейным ужасом.

— Он мертв?

— Нет, — ответила я, — он скоро очнется. Нам надо выиграть время.

Роуз пыталась встать.

— Я… я не могу идти… Оставьте меня здесь. Я все равно умру, — она сдавленно закашлялась и свалилась на пол. — Хочу умереть.

— Ну нет, не вздумай! — Хейли схватила Роуз за руку, потянула вверх и махнула мне, призывая помочь. — Никто здесь не останется! Мы все отправляемся домой!

К счастью, Роуз оказалась легкой как перышко. Я заставила себя забыть про жгучую боль в ребрах — Наоми с Хейли посадили теряющую сознание подругу мне на спину, и мы побежали, точнее, поковыляли к выходу, стремясь покинуть это адское место. Но я на секунду остановилась возле Кайло.

«Взгляни на него. Узнай, кто сотворил с тобой это…»

Роуз опять зашлась кашлем, и я прикусила губу. Время поджимало. Безусловно, нам всем был нужен врач, но Роуз больше, чем кому-либо еще, необходимо было попасть в больницу.

— Спи крепко, больной сукин сын! — прошипела я, торопливо двинувшись вслед за остальными девушками.

И с наслаждением захлопнула тяжелую стальную дверь.


	13. Chapter 13

Это место представляло собой настоящий лабиринт.

Мы потеряли массу времени, забредая в тупики. Я тащилась в хвосте, с Роуз за спиной, а Хейли с Наоми без умолку препирались — по поводу того, в каком направлении нам двигаться. Меня терзала тревога: я слышала тяжелое дыхание Роуз, бульканье в ее легких. Каждый тупик, каждое вынужденное возвращение на прежний путь приближало ее к встрече со смертью, а нас — с очухавшимся Кайло.

— Здесь мы уже были! — вздохнула Хейли, по ее щекам покатились слезы. Обмотки, которыми она перевязала руку, густо пропитались кровью.

Мы соорудили одежду для Роуз из найденного по пути. Никто из нас понятия не имел, какая погода снаружи, поэтому мы хватали любые тряпки, попадавшиеся под руку. Я перехватила Роуз и нервно оглянулась.

— Надо собраться, — быстро проговорила я. — Он скоро очнется. В нашем состоянии нам не оторваться от него намного.

— Значит, брось тут Роуз! — рявкнула Наоми. — Она, считай, мертвый груз! Ей все равно не выжить!

Хейли яростно втянула ноздрями воздух и приготовилась вступить в перепалку, как вдруг до нас донесся отчетливый протяжный скрип открывающейся металлической двери. Забыв про споры, мы испуганно переглянулись и молча припустились наугад по ближайшему коридору.

— Как он так быстро оклемался?! — прошипела Наоми на бегу. — Хорошо же ты его вырубила! — Она бросила на меня гневный взгляд: — Почему ты не убила его, когда был шанс?!

— Потому что, если бы кто-то из нас сделал это, — опередив мои оправдания, вмешалась Хейли, — он бы победил. В отличие от него, мы не чудовища. Осталось…

— РЕЙ! — раздался рев Кайло из темноты, от этого грохота буквально тряхнуло коридор. — РЕЙ, Я ЗНАЮ, ТЫ ВСЕ ЕЩЕ ЗДЕСЬ! ТАК ДЕЛО НЕ ПОЙДЕТ!

Похоже, мы преуспели, вознамерившись выбить его из колеи — даже слишком. Я никогда не слышала, чтобы он повышал голос — Кайло всегда оставался собранным и спокойным. Но сейчас от его рыка кровь стыла в жилах, и я чуть не споткнулась. Если он меня поймает — точно убьет. Больше не будет никаких поблажек. Он просто убьет меня.

— Почему у него такой бзик на тебя?! — процедила Наоми, прожигая меня взглядом.

Но мне нечего было ей ответить. На глаза навернулись слезы. Неизвестность — это самое страшное.

Слава богу, дорога оказалась верной, и вскоре мы уперлись в дверь, из-под которой выбивалась тонкая полоска света. Хейли подошла к ней и трясущимися руками вставила ключ — один из многих со связки — в замок. Мужские шаги становились все отчетливее, и Наоми в панике кинулась к закрытой створке. Ладони у меня вспотели так, что я едва не уронила Роуз, с каждым утекающим мгновением все сильнее тяжелившую мне спину.

— Есть! — воскликнула Хейли и распахнула дверь.

За ней нас встретили сумерки и темнеющий лес. Мы выскочили наружу и побежали, впервые за целую вечность вдыхая свежий воздух и чувствуя кожей лучи заходящего солнца. Наоми улыбалась, как сумасшедшая, не заботясь о том, что ветви деревьев царапают ее по лицу, Хейли смотрела только вперед, не позволяя себе отвлекаться, не глядя по сторонам — но я знала, для нее праздник наступит, когда мы все вернемся домой.

Господи, до чего приятно дышать свежим воздухом. Я вдохнула полной грудью, взбодрилась и позволила себе наслаждаться, пока ветерок трепал мои грязные волосы. Казалось, будто я проспала много веков подряд и сейчас вновь увидела мир. Нет, впредь я никогда не буду относиться к природе как к фону, чему-то несущественному на заднем плане. Больше ни за что не буду сидеть взаперти у себя в комнате.

Куда идти, никто из нас понятия не имел. Мы мчались вслепую, прочь от бывшей тюрьмы, и вскоре расслышали журчание бегущей воды. И это был хороший знак. Вода означала присутствие людей, и мы могли пойти вниз по течению, добраться до города или какой-нибудь стоянки. Я поправила Роуз у себя на спине и, охваченная ликованием, поспешила за подругами. До боли хотелось поскорее увидеть папу и Райана.

— РЕЙ!

Он был рядом… Совсем близко. Мы с девочками задрожали, но никто не притормозил, снова услышав этот крик. Судя по звукам, не было признаков того, что Кайло ломился через лес, а значит, он все еще находился на приличном расстоянии от нас.

— Впереди водопад, — сказала Хейли. — Придется плыть. Течение понесет нас, а всех ему не догнать. — Она глянула на меня. Мы обе были в поту и крови, но страх заставлял двигаться вперед. — Рей, голову Роуз надо держать над водой. Наоми, ты поможешь мне.

— Всего этого можно было избежать, если бы ты вытащила руки из задницы и убила его! — вспылила Наоми. — Перерезать артерию, отрезать его чертову ногу, да можно было сделать что угодно!

Путь до реки оказался длиннее, чем нам представлялось по журчанию воды. Мы неуклонно замедлялись, ослабленные голодом и долгим заключением под землей. Голос Кайло становился все явственнее, и, едва выйдя к крутому обрыву, мы безошибочно расслышали, как хрустят ветки под тяжелыми ботинками.

Хейли сжала раненую руку и смерила Наоми пугающим взглядом, способным расплавить сталь. Я вздрогнула, крепче ухватив Роуз.

— Какая же ты конченая, Наоми, — выплюнула Хейли. — С тобой он добился своего — ты превратилась в монстра. Убивать людей, бросать их истекать кровью в темноте… Теперь он и так получит по заслугам, — она решительно посмотрела вниз, на плескавшуюся воду. — Мы вернемся домой без крови на руках. А сейчас — осторожнее. Внизу скалы.

Наоми скрипнула зубами, скрестив руки на груди, опустила голову, чтобы через миг поднять ее, и уже собралась добавить пару ласковых, но… изменилась в лице. И отступила на шаг, глядя мне за плечо широко открытыми глазами. Листья зашуршали, я уловила позвякивание. И тяжелое дыхание. Он запыхался, преследуя нас. И вот он уже здесь.

Я обернулась — и увидела Кайло в нескольких шагах от меня, с наручниками в руке. Его лицо по-прежнему скрывала маска, теперь слегка испачканная кровью и грязь… Но даже не видя его проклятого лица, я не могла не заметить, что он выглядел обезумевшим.

— Рейби, солнышко, — позвал он. — Рейби. Ты не сделаешь этого.

Подойти ближе Кайло не решался. Он знал, что от свободы нас отделяет один лишь смертельно опасный прыжок. Я проглотила ком в горле и присела, спуская Роуз со спины.

— Наоми, возьми Роуз, — велела я. — Идите. Я вас нагоню.

— Ты с ума сошла?! — ахнула Хейли — Не дури, Рей! Мы прыгнем вместе!

Он двинулся вперед, и я синхронно отступила, подав ему недвусмысленный намек. Кайло выпрямился, раздраженно стиснув наручники, и я снова оглянулась на подруг.

— Идите, — повторила я.

Хейли начала было протестовать, но Наоми, сохранившая здравый рассудок, предупреждающе одернула ее, а потом, подхватив Роуз, кивнула и через секунду прыгнула вниз. Мы услышали громкий всплеск, и Хейли подступила ко мне, не сводя глаз с Кайло.

— Я не могу тебя бросить, — пробормотала она.

— Можешь — и сделаешь это. Я вас догоню, — я улыбнулась ей, чувствуя уколы счастья. — Будь осторожна, следи, чтобы вас не отнесло далеко от берега.

Она поджала губы, посмотрев на меня, но кивнула.

— Ладно. Но и ты себя береги, — она опять перевела потемневший взгляд на Кайло. — Может, Наоми права. Возможно, стоило убить его.

Кайло не шелохнулся, когда она сорвалась с места и скрылась за краем обрыва, плюхнувшись в воду. Меня не покидали тревожные мысли о том, как она выплывет со сломанной рукой, но я знала, что Хейли справится. У нее все получится, и они с Наоми поплывут по реке. Рано или поздно я обязательно присоединюсь к ним.

Я стояла в паре футов от обрыва, и Кайло принялся расхаживать из стороны в сторону. Он утратил власть, что было для него непривычно. Среди высоких сосен его массивная фигура казалась маленькой, я заметила пряди черных волос, выбившиеся из-под маски. Бессилие сводило его с ума. Что случится, когда я ускользну от него? Продолжит ли он свое кровавое безумие?

— Я люблю тебя, Рейби, — произнес он странно напряженным голосом. — А ты неблагодарная. Я так долго ждал тебя, я построил все это ради тебя, оттачивая мои методы до совершенства. Ты была моей главной и единственной целью, моим финальным призом. На это ушли годы подготовки, долгие годы, чтобы довести дело до конца.

— Почему? — спросила я. — Почему я?

— Почему ты? Почему ты? Как ты можешь задавать такой бессмысленный вопрос? Это другим стоило спрашивать: «Почему Наоми? Почему Роуз? Почему Хейли?» Они были пушечным мясом, ничего не значащими винтиками в механизме. _Ты для меня все_. Моя главная цель. Мой Священный Грааль.

— Ты псих.

Кайло приблизился ко мне на дюйм.

— Ты никогда не сбежишь от меня, моя Рейби. Я найду тебя, даже если твой отец решит покинуть город. Я последую за тобой на край света, оставляя позади горы трупов. Твоя свобода будет недолгой, и твое неизбежное заключение в итоге окажется хуже, гораздо хуже, чем сейчас. Я изо всех сил старался быть терпеливым с тобой.

Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом. Лихорадочно соображая, что делать, я кинула взгляд через плечо на крутой склон, уходящий вниз. Девочки справились, но выйдет ли у меня? Вдруг именно здесь погибла Анабель, пытаясь уйти от него?.. Но… но все лучше, чем возвращение в ад, к которому меня приговорил Кайло. Все, даже смерть.

Пальцы ног утонули в холодной грязи.

— Тебе нравилось говорить, что я никогда тебя не покину, — широко улыбнулась я. — Ты просчитался.

Каждая клеточка моего существа кричала, чтобы я не делала этого, но я знала, что должна. Я развернулась и, вопреки инстинктам, умолявшим остаться на бренной земле, полетела. Ветер свистел в моих волосах, и я подняла подбородок, чтобы улыбнуться небу. И свободе.

Но прежде чем удариться о поверхность ледяной воды, я увидела знакомое лицо человека, с ужасом наблюдавшего за моим спасением. Перегнувшись через край обрыва, он протягивал мне вслед руку в черной перчатке, у него на шее болталась маска. В полном шоке я уставилась в его темно-карие глаза.

_«Нет. Это ведь не может быть…»_

Я ощутила удар, и через мгновение вода накрыла меня с головой — я потеряла сознание, стукнувшись о камень.


	14. Chapter 14

— …У нее ушиб головного мозга средней степени тяжести. Невозможно спрогнозировать, когда отек спадет, на это могут уйти месяцы. — Раздался шорох переворачиваемой страницы. — Я… я не уверена, что ты готов ознакомиться с результатами обследования, Кейт. Подожди немного. Дай ей прийти в себя и снова стать твоей дочерью. Тебе будет непросто смириться с тем, что мы обнаружили и…

— Я хочу увидеть, — это был мой папа, и он говорил так, словно находился на грани слез. — Что этот сукин сын сделал с Рей?!

— Ничего непоправимого, тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Она жива и цела. Три другие девушки тоже в порядке. Давай считать сегодняшний день благословением свыше.

Голос принадлежал женщине. Я не помнила имени, но я точно ее _знала_.

Теплая ладонь накрыла мою руку… Кто это?.. Ощущения приходили урывками: запах больницы, сдавленное папино всхлипывание, то, как доктор похлопывала его по спине, пробуя утешить. Постельное белье было мягким, а рубашка — приятной и свободной, ткань совершенно не раздражала порезы и ушибы.

А еще здесь было безопасно. С потолка не капало, до меня доносилось лишь тихое попискивание мониторов из соседних палат. Вокруг люди. И я жива.

Из носа у меня торчали странные тонкие трубки. Я рефлекторно сжала пальцы, едва осознала, что это, и сразу ощутила неприятное жжение от горла до трахеи. Боль возвращалась. Ступни отозвались покалыванием, живот скрутило короткими судорогами, а голова…

Папа наклонился ко мне.

— Джанин, похоже, она просыпается!

Ох!.. Боже!.. Я содрогнулась от захлестнувшей меня волны головной боли — в надлобье било, словно в набат. А еще я ощутила запах духов.

— Я введу ей немного «Д*****», — сообщила доктор Джанин. — Чтобы снять боль, а то сейчас ей нелегко. — Доктор пощелкала пальцами у меня перед носом: — Рей? Ты меня слышишь?

Я вздрогнула. В горле пересохло…

— Радует, что рефлексы в порядке, — прокомментировала Джанин. — Рей, ты в Эсперансе, в Луизиане. В больнице. А теперь плавно… Не пробуй встать, хорошо? Перетруждаться сейчас тебе вредно. Тебе поставили капельницу и кислородные трубки в нос. Когда захочешь пить, я их выну.

Свет резал глаза, но я заставила себя разлепить веки — в паническом желании убедиться, что происходящее не сон.

Стены палаты были выкрашены в голубой и зеленый цвета, рядом находились папа и пожилая женщина, наливавшая мне воду. Я медленно моргнула, приходя в себя, и облизала потрескавшиеся губы. Ха! Я и правда сбежала! Я наконец-то дома.

Отец стиснул мою руку, у него в глазах стояли слезы.

— Ты справилась, Рей! У тебя получилось!

Доктор напомнила папе, что ему следует быть осторожным и не придушить меня ненароком в объятиях, и ушла проведать моих подруг. Папа сдержался, только очень крепко сжал мою руку, а мне так захотелось обнять его… Если бы не боль — настолько сильная, что, попытавшись привстать, я едва не потеряла сознание. Я сдалась, жадно припав к поднесенному стакану с водой, и поморщилась.

— Эти трубки сущий кошмар, — проворчала я.

Глаза слезились, но я запретила себе плакать. На бедного папу и так свалилось слишком много всего.

— Что поделать, кое-кому очень не хотелось дышать, — невесело улыбнулся он, потирая лицо. — Ты недолго пробыла без сознания, милая. Доктор уверена, что ты выкарабкаешься.

— Я дома. Дома — да хоть бы расколотая на куски, главное, что вернулась.

И мы нарушили все правила — папа вскочил, так стремительно, что опрокинул стул, и заключил меня в объятия. Я зашипела сквозь зубы, но обхватила его в ответ, так сильно, как только позволяли ослабевшие мышцы. Мы с папой плакали вместе. Я была дома, живая и невредимая, а он был рядом со мной!..

— О, бог ты мой, Кейт!

Вернувшаяся в палату Джанин слегка шлепнула папу по руке и потребовала немедленно меня отпустить. Но отец просто прижал ее к нам, и Джанин с обреченным вздохом погладила нас по волосам — а мы то смеялись, то плакали. Это было какое-то странное эмоциональное единение… Радость и горе одновременно.

Я была жива и вернулась домой, но знала, что никогда не стану прежней.

Медсестры убрали кислородные трубы и отсоединили капельницу. Посмотрев на поднос, которые оставили у меня на столике, я нехотя поклевала морковку — только ради спокойствия папы. Джанин вскоре отправилась по делам — на обход, к моим подругам по побегу, и я надеялась, что с ними тоже все хорошо, что их родные рядом.

— Райану не терпится тебя увидеть, — вздохнул папа, угощаясь моим неаппетитным обедом. — Я… я сказал ему, что ты уехала отдохнуть, — поморщился он и потер заросшую щетиной щеку. — Подумал, так будет проще.

— Ты правильно сделал. Хорошо, что он не испугался. Незачем ему видеть меня такой.

Папа откинулся на спинку стула.

— Они сказали, что продержат тебя здесь около недели — проведут анализы крови и прочее, заодно убедятся, что контузия несильная. Джанин считает, что опасности нет. — Он бросил взгляд на дверь. — Я постоянно буду возле тебя. Никому нет веры в этом проклятом городке.

Не успела я спросить почему, как в дверь тихо постучали. Папа встал, просветлев — он явно знал, кто пришел. Он пригласил визитера войти, а я между тем попыталась принять сидячее положение. Кто, кроме папы, мог меня навещать? Я вздрогнула от пронзившей виски боли. Все будто в тумане… Нет, скорее — как под толщей воды. Мозг отказывался вспоминать. Воспоминания приходили урывками, словно моему сознанию было не под силу охватить всю тяжесть этой ноши.

В общем-то я была признательна своему организму на это. Я получила возможность просто наслаждаться обществом отца, по крайней мере, какое-то время. И втайне надеялась, что это затянется надолго. Вернуть то, от чего оградил меня мой разум, будет тяжело. Все те долгие холодные ночи в темнице, то, как я смотрела в стену, заставляя себя не плакать… холодные кандалы… монстр во мне…

— Рей?

Туман вновь сгустился, когда я услышала папин голос и подняла голову, отмахиваясь от неприятных мыслей. Папа послал мне ободряющую улыбку и кивком указал на посетителя.

Бен сидел верхом на стуле, сложив руки на спинке, и робко улыбался мне. То и дело поглаживая щетину, будто в задумчивости, он выглядел несколько изможденным. Густые черные волосы, убранные под шапочку, неброский свитер и брюки цвета хаки. Наверное, заглянул в больницу прямо с работы — справиться, как у меня дела.

Онемевшие ноги покалывало. Во мне проснулось нечто животное — и оно хотело _убежать_ : сорваться с места и спрятаться в самый темный уголок. По неведомой причине при виде гостя глаза стали слезиться. Как будто рефлекс. Я торопливо стерла слезы, отводя взгляд, и папа склонился надо мной.

— Прости, дорогая, — сказал он. — Бен очень переживал, вот я и подумал…

— Все в порядке, — перебила я его, отмахнувшись. — Спасибо, что навестил меня, Бен.

Его улыбка стала шире, а у меня стеснилось в груди. Было что-то, чего я не могла уловить, но очень хотела вспомнить…

— Всегда пожалуйста, — промурлыкал он.

Нет, голос был другим. Мое тело немного расслабилось, не поддаваясь панической атаке. Да что со мной творится? Я что теперь, до конца жизни буду шарахаться от каждого встречного мужчины?

— Джанин говорит, что память восстановится не сразу, — насторожился папа и достал из прикроватной тумбочки блокнот и ручку. — Записывай все, что вспомнится, Рей. Но не переутомляйся. Ты побудешь здесь еще какое-то время, прежде чем я смогу забрать тебя домой, но не волнуйся, я буду охранять тебя и никуда не уйду.

— Это смешно, — ответила я. — Тебе надо домой, Райан там совсем один.

— Он пока погостит у дочери Джанин. Я заеду к нему, когда смогу, — папа положил блокнот мне на колени и взял меня за руку. — В душе я до сих пор боюсь, что ты исчезнешь.

— Поезжай домой и выспись, Кейт, — произнес Бен и предложил: — У меня сегодня больше нет приемов, так что я могу посидеть с ней.

Я многозначительно глянула на папу, и он тяжело вздохнул. У него запали глаза, весь его вид выдавал, насколько он измучен, ему явно не помешал бы душ, а я была уверена, что в состоянии обойтись день-другой без него.

Сердце дрогнуло — как я могла забыть, через что пришлось пройти отцу. Я с улыбкой похлопала его по руке.

— Со мной все будет хорошо, — пообещала я. — Я никуда не исчезну. Вокруг столько людей, и они все за мной наблюдают.

Папа немного смягчился и поцеловал меня в лоб.

— Я вернусь очень скоро, не успеешь соскучиться. Сразу звони мне, если я понадоблюсь, — он подтолкнул ко мне тарелку с недоеденным малоаппетитным ужином. — И смотри не голодай.

Попрощавшись, он ушел, оставив меня наедине с Беном, в окружении негромкого гула медицинских приборов: в больнице на работу заступила ночная смена, лишь попискивание мониторов и скрип каталок по линолеуму нарушали тишину.

Бен облокотился на спинку в изножье кровати и снова улыбнулся.

— Ты не представляешь, как чертовски трудно будет спроваживать его отсюда домой каждый вечер. Я никогда не видел его более счастливым, чем когда те рыбаки позвонили в полицию и рассказали, что выудили вас четверых из реки.

— Надо не забыть поблагодарить их.

— Твой папочка уже сделал это, да так основательно — не знали, как его остановить.

У Бена был такой приятный голос. Южный акцент проступал в нем явственнее, чем у папы, и Бен удивительно располагал к себе. Я улыбнулась ему и посмотрела на простыни. Любой голос лучше, чем холодный баритон Кайло. Расчетливый, лишенный эмоций… Лишенный всего человеческого.

Стул, на котором совсем недавно сидел отец, скрипнул, когда Бен перебрался ко мне поближе. От него, как обычно, пахло приятно, не каким-то чужаком — не чем-то, что могло бы вернуть меня к плохим воспоминаниям. Я опустила взгляд на свои поломанные ногти — я немного смущалась перед Беном. Может, лучше бы папа остался…

— Я сижу слишком близко? — спросил Бен. — Могу отодвинуться, если хочешь.

— …Все в порядке.

— Скажи, если почувствуешь себя некомфортно, Рей, — он попытался заглянуть мне в лицо. — Я объяснил твоему папе, чего ждать в ближайшие пару недель, и хочу обсудить это с тобой.

— Отлично, — прошептала я.

Бен вдруг протянул руку и двумя пальцами поднял мою голову за подбородок, заставив смотреть на него. Его карие глаза смотрели печально.

— Послушай меня, — мягко продолжил он. — Я лишь хочу помочь тебе и облегчить жизнь твоему папе. В ближайшие месяцы он будет очень занят поисками того, кто сделал это с тобой, и вид твоих страданий ничуть не упростит ему задачу.

— У меня нет посттравматического расстройства! — нахмурилась я. — Я чувствую себя прекрасно.

— Ушиб мозга вызвал провалы в памяти. Пройдут недели, возможно, даже месяцы, прежде чем это состояние отступит, и потом ты начнешь чувствовать. Сначала понемногу — голоса, ощущения — но ненадолго. Затем они перерастут в ночные кошмары и галлюцинации, воспоминания, отторжение, оцепенение.

«Нет, нет у меня никого ПТСР! Им страдают те, кто возвратился с войны, но не я! Я счастлива вернуться домой, к отцу и брату, и страшные воспоминания совсем не тревожат меня! Если я не буду думать о них, как забыла про чувство во время плена, возможно, они никогда не вернутся! Нельзя опускать голову! То, что прячется глубоко внутри, не беспокоит меня ни в малейшей степени!»

Я оттолкнула его руку — резко, зло.

— Намекаешь, что мне надо _лечиться_? Я не свихнулась! Пару деньков отдохну — и буду в полном порядке!

— Не свихнулась, конечно, но тебе необходим тот, кто поможет тебе пройти через все, что ты почувствуешь и вспомнишь. Безопасная гавань, в которой ты сможешь дать волю чувствам и воспоминаниям.

Во мне вспыхнула злость. И это было совсем на меня не похоже. Я чувствовала себя так, словно угодила в ловушку, словно волей-неволей превращаюсь в жертву, на которую будут смотреть с жалостью и сочувствием, представляя, чему я подверглась… «Я не слабая… Любая другая погибла бы, окажись она на моем месте! Я выкарабкалась из этой передряги целой и невредимой, и помогла спастись другим!»

— Не говори со мной так! — огрызнулась я.

— Рей, я понимаю…

Я села — но слишком резко, голова чуть закружилась.

— Нет, ничего ты не понимаешь! Какого черта ты вообще можешь понимать?! Явился сюда и устраиваешь тут сеанс психоанализа, как будто я какая-то шизанутая! Я абсолютно нормальная! На самом деле я хоть сейчас могу подняться и пойти гулять куда вздумается!

К чести Бена, он пытался остановить меня. Я свесила ноги с противоположной стороны кровати и, понадеявшись на свои силы, встала на ослабевшие ноги.

Каждый мускул в теле буквально сжался. С отвращением я осознала, насколько мои мышцы атрофировались после побега. Я не успела схватиться за кровать и с запозданием поняла, что сейчас рухну на пол и отрублюсь.

Но вместо этого меня настиг внезапный приступ сильнейшего головокружения. Как в тумане, я начала падать, отстраненно почувствовав, что в последний момент меня подхватили, и снова погрузилась в беспокойный сон.


	15. Chapter 15

Когда я очнулась, то не могла заставить себя посмотреть на Бена. Он сидел, развалившись на стуле возле кровати, листая телеканалы, и, кажется, вовсе не заметил моего пробуждения. Я сложила руки на груди — у меня все еще была остаточная дрожь после обморока — и уперлась сердитым взглядом в дверь. Не было слышно ни шума, ни голосов — лишь шаги где-то в коридоре и мерное гудение аппаратуры.

Наверное, больше всего меня угнетала унизительность ситуации, а не слова Бена. Я полетела на пол, как сорванный листок, перевозбудившись — в праведном гневе обиженного котенка. У меня щеки вспыхнули, стоило мне бросить взгляд на затылок Бена — он покачивался из стороны в сторону, похоже, в такт музыке. Да, пожалуй, я немного переборщила.

Но ведь этого стоило ожидать? В моем-то состоянии? Я разжала кулаки и взглянула на свои ладони, сильно исцарапанные об острые камни на полу темницы. Некоторые точно превратятся в шрамы. И это было горько сознавать. Я вернулась домой, но прежняя Рей Кеноби исчезла навсегда.

— О, вовремя ты проснулась. Скоро доставят пиццу.

Бен говорил через плечо, не оборачиваясь. Я снова посмотрела на него и ощутила голодные позывы в желудке. Пицца?.. Я не пробовала таких вкусностей целую вечность… Кайло готовил простые блюда: простое мясо без приправ, простой салат без гренок или соуса. И в отличие от пресной больничной еды, _пицца_ — это… Неожиданно рот наполнился слюной. Сыр! Боже, как же давно я не видела сыра!..

Я уставилась на край простыни.

— Спасибо, Бен.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — он покосился на меня, сверкнув улыбкой. — Доктор, разумеется, не одобрит, но порадуется, что ты вообще что-то съела.

— Ага…

Вскоре позвонил курьер, и Бен ушел в приемную, оставив меня наедине с противной тишиной и нелегкими мыслями.

Я откинула одеяло и задрала рубашку. Незадолго до этого мне ставили катетер и — господи, до чего унизительно — подгузник, но то и другое сняла медсестра, когда приходила ухаживать за мной.

На память о сплаве по реке у меня остались синяки и ссадины. Я похудела. Ноги выглядели ужасно тонкими, как у кузнечика, и мне сразу захотелось это исправить, начать заниматься, подобрать диету… С руками дело обстояло не лучше. Кожа да кости…

К сожалению, это была неприглядная правда. Смотреть на собственные ноги было мерзко — хотя медсестры явно поухаживали за ними, обработали, спрятав самое страшное под бинтами. Наверное, под ними зияли еще не зажившие рваные раны, гнойные нарывы и почерневшие ногти — то, о чем сейчас точно не стоило переживать.

Но из-за рук я сильно расстроилась. Я поворачивала их, разглядывая глубокие царапины, которые, скорее всего, останутся со мной навсегда. Пальцы казались невероятно длинными и тощими, как у старухи, но при этом гладкими, как у ребенка… Кисти рук напоминали пауков.

Вокруг запястий темнели еще красноватые ссадины — память о тех случаях, когда Кайло сковывал меня. Некоторые были острыми, ровными — от наручников, другие — потертости — от веревки. Я погладила левое запястье, думая о прошлом. Оно не повторится. Папа защитит меня от чего угодно, и я тоже позабочусь, чтобы всегда иметь при себе что-нибудь для самообороны.

Тихий стук в дверь дал понять, что Бен вернулся. Я прикрылась и прочистила горло, прежде чем разрешить ему войти — и он с улыбкой переступил порог палаты.

— Меня никто не поймал, — заговорщицки сообщил он, аккуратно прикрывая дверь. — Пицца просто с сыром, надеюсь, тебе понравится.

— Я бы проглотила ее, даже будь там сардины.

Он рассмеялся и поставил коробку на столик.

— Ни за что не подвергну тебя такому испытанию, Рей. — Он перенес поднос на ножках мне на колени, достал бумажную тарелку и повернулся, чтобы заняться пиццей.

— Насчет папы я не уверена, — проворчала я. — Он мне обязательно все уши прожужжит с этими омега-3…

Коробка открылась, до меня донесся аромат теста и сыра. Наверное, слюни вытекли мне на подбородок — господи, казалось, на свете не существует ничего вкуснее! Я нетерпеливо заерзала под жалобное урчание в животе.

Бен положил мне на тарелку два больших куска — он все еще улыбался под нос, наверное, из-за моих слов про папину одержимость полезностью рыбы. Я в нетерпении сжимала и разжимала пальцы, ожидая, пока он возьмет себе порцию, и помня о вежливости. Неприлично есть прежде…

_— Ешь помедленнее, Рейби. Веди себя прилично._

Грудь сдавило. Чудовище по-прежнему сидело в моей голове.

— …кроме того, тебе не помешает пища для ума.

Я уловила только конец фразы Бена. Он сидел в кресле, ел пиццу и смотрел телевизор, насколько это было возможно с его места. Я опустила взгляд, и меня слегка затошнило. Я… опять потеряла сознание? Не получалось вспомнить: разве он брал себе пиццу?

— Конечно, — пробормотала я.

Он перевел глаза на меня и перестал жевать. Потом проглотил кусок и наклонил голову.

— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, Рей? Может, тебе хочется побыть одной?

Вместо ответа я занялась пиццей. Со мной все было хорошо.

Покончив с ужином, мы продолжили молчать — за окном почти стемнело. Я сонно таращилась в телевизор, по которому крутили какую-то телевикторину, а Бен принялся наводить порядок в палате. Через какое-то время пришла медсестра, чтобы справиться, как у меня дела, и предложила «Д*****» от головной боли, но я отказалась — боль была здоровой, терпимой. Так что медсестра ограничилась тем, что помогла мне сходить в ванную и поменяла постельное белье.

Снова улегшись в постель, я обратила внимание, что Бен до сих пор в шапке. Вроде бы в палате царило тепло, хотя, впрочем, не стоило торопиться с этим утверждением — я была в толстых носках и под плотным одеялом.

— Тебе не жарко? — поинтересовалась я.

Бен развернул стул, стоявший спинкой к постели, и сел, сунув руки в карманы. Я подметила, что он такой же сонный, как я.

— После ношения шапок мои волосы — страшное зрелище, — улыбнулся Бен. — Лучше оставить как есть.

— М-м… Ну ладно, — я откинула волосы на плечо и смущенно покрутила большими пальцами, пряча взгляд. — Прости, что накричала на тебя.

— Мне доводилось попадать в гораздо худшие ситуации, Рей. Ты, по крайней мере, ничего не швыряла мне в голову.

— Я бы так и сделала, будь у меня силы, — невесело усмехнулась я.

Он улыбался мне, но я чувствовала, что он смотрит сквозь меня, куда-то за окно. Выражение его лица выдавало напряжение, словно он себя сдерживал, а глаза чуть потемнели. Моя улыбка медленно угасла, и в палате вновь установилась тишина.

Затем Бен встрепенулся, словно вырвавшись из задумчивости, и встал со стула.

— Зато твоя мама любила швыряться в меня чем попало. Бумажками, камешками, веточками… а бывало, и карандашами, — он поправил вещи на тумбочке. — Мы хорошо ладили, я и Скарлетт.

Мама дружила с Беном еще до того, как папа переехал в Эсперанс. Сейчас я понимала, уже не будучи наивной девочкой: Бен питал симпатию к маме и, очевидно, очень расстроился, когда она решила выйти замуж за папу.

Мама регулярно разговаривала с ним по телефону, а когда я была маленькой — и того чаще. Бен был у них с папой чем-то вроде беспристрастной третьей стороны: иногда папа изливал ему душу по поводу мамы, а иногда то же самое делала мама. Но когда здоровье начало ее подводить, общение как-то сошло на нет. Она стала часто усаживаться за стол в одиночестве и листать старые фотографии, отгородившись от всех нас.

Впрочем, родители немногое поведали мне о Бене. Все, что я знала: он вырос в бедной семье в Эсперансе, а его родители были хорошими людьми. Других родственников у него не было, собственной семьей он не обзавелся.

— Я помню, мама рассказывала о некоторых ваших шалостях, — с готовностью отозвалась я. — Кто был главным нарушителем спокойствия: она или ты?

Бен покосился на меня и с усмешкой отвел взгляд.

— Это конфиденциальная информация, мисс Кеноби.

— Ой, да ладно! Я готова на стену лезть от скуки, а слушать, как мама наводила шороху в детстве, всегда весело. — И вдруг мне в голову пришла идея. — Давай ты расскажешь мне о ней, а я, так и быть, запишусь на твой сеанс психотерапии. Не то чтобы мне очень надо…

— Психотерапия полезна для души. Она исцеляет.

— Угу, — я переместилась на корточки, чувствуя прилив бодрости от предвкушения. — Расскажи о том случае, когда вы выпустили щенков и котят в младшей школе.

Он со смешком покачал головой и вернулся на стул.

— Это была затея твоей матери, как и большинство наших шалостей. В тот день мы нашли на обочине дороги коробку, под завязку набитую дрожащими негодниками. Твоя мама испугалась, что они погибнут или что кто-нибудь нехороший вздумает утопить их в реке… И взяла дело в свои руки — мы донесли коробку до школы и выпустили их в коридоре. Поразительное дело, но все зверюшки обрели хозяев!

— Правда? Я всегда считала, что она придумала такой финал для меня.

— Нет, их разобрали родители детей. Твоя мама, конечно, с удовольствием приютила бы всех у себя, но знала, что ее родители точно никогда на это не согласятся.

Мы поболтали еще немного о маме и о проказах, на которые она подбивала Бена, а он с удовольствием поддавался… На миг я пожалела, что не унаследовала ее бунтарский дух. Вероятно, так получилось потому, что я росла в других условиях, и большая часть того, что я помнила о маме, пришлась на время ее болезни. На меня легли заботы о папе с Райаном, не оставалось времени на детские шалости…

Я помнила маму очень мягким человеком. В последние годы она стала особенно чуткой, возможно, из-за прогрессировавшей болезни, однако мой братик очень на нее походил. Жаль, что мне не довелось узнать маму с другой стороны. С той, которая проявлялась редко, проскальзывала урывками, и то обычно тогда, когда рядом не было папы.

Время шло, я начала клевать носом, да и Бен задремал на стуле. Но не успела я провалиться в сон, как дверь приоткрылась дверь, впустив в палату полоску света.

— Мистер Соло, могу я поговорить с вами?

Стул тихо скрипнул, и Бен, зевнув, поплелся к двери. Краем глаза я заметила симпатичную светленькую медсестру. Бен оперся о дверной косяк и почесал щетину.

— Рей чувствует себя хорошо, — устало произнес он. — Я дам вам знать, если что-то изменится.

— Дело не в ней, мистер Соло. — Сделав паузу, медсестра понизила голос: — Одна из девушек скончалась.


	16. Chapter 16

Роуз проиграла эту битву и ушла из жизни в окружении родных.

Она умерла во сне, во всяком случае, так сказала доктор. И горестно поведала о том, что пришлось перенести девушке, столь недолгое время бывшей ее пациенткой. И хотя шансы на то, что Роуз выкарабкается, были минимальными, я все равно не могла поверить в ее смерть. Роуз пришла в сознание лишь на несколько часов. Родители и три сестры едва успели с ней попрощаться.

Но не я.

В глубине сердца я немного завидовала Роуз — она освободилась от тревог и страданий. Ее душа упокоилась с миром, покинув бренное тело, над которым нам еще предстояло выразить скорбь. Накрытое простыней, его увезли в морг.

У меня состоялась короткая встреча с семьей Роуз. Ее родители искренне благодарили меня, но младшие сестренки не поднимали глаз, возможно, не до конца осознавая, что произошло. Я сдерживала слезы, сидя на каталке в опустевшей палате — меня привез Бен. Он опустил руку мне на плечо.

Было очень тихо. Все уже ушли, и я попросила Бена ненадолго оставить меня — чтобы побыть в одиночестве и дать волю чувствам. Здесь пахло смертью. Казалось, этот запах прилип к стенам, и я ощущала, как его щупальцы тянутся к моей голове — завеса тумана мешала мне вспомнить.

Наоми и Хейли тоже пришли проститься с Роуз. Наоми передвигалась на костылях, демонстративно стараясь не опираться на них, у Хейли рука была на перевязи. Врачам удалось спасти ее конечность, но никто не мог дать гарантий, что она вернет прежнюю работоспособность. Но обе девушки, безусловно, выглядели довольно бодро — если не считать потухших глаз.

После скромной церемонии прощания с Роуз они возвратились в свои палаты, к семьям. Странным образом наша встреча вызвала во мне неловкость, наверное, из-за всего произошедшего и желания быть ближе к родным. Но мне подумалось, что в этом нет ничего страшного — когда-нибудь мы обязательно соберемся вместе и поговорим обо всем случившемся.

Перед выпиской, двумя днями позже, я взяла у них номера телефонов. Наоми решила переехать на север, в Мэн, убраться подальше от Луизианы, но Хейли оставалась здесь. Ее родители не могли себе позволить бросить работу, да Хейли и сама не хотела, чтобы дело выглядело так, будто она убегает отсюда.

Я покинула больницу теплым весенним днем, как раз в канун седьмого месяца со дня похищения. Папа усаживал меня в свой внедорожник с такой заботой, будто я в любой миг могла разбиться на миллион частей, а на заднем сиденье меня уже поджидал счастливый младший брат.

— Рей! — с ликующим воплем Райан прыгнул на меня и чуть не придушил в объятиях.

С трудом дыша от смеха, я крепко обняла братика, радуясь, что мне повезло вновь его увидеть. Он подрос, волосы у него тоже отросли. Я сделала мысленную пометку: не забыть подстричь Райана.

Папа отвез нас в ресторанчик фастфуда — одно из тех мест, которые после злополучных событий я и мечтать не смела посетить. Нетерпеливо вбежав внутрь, я пошатнулась и невольно прислонилась к стене, сраженная восхитительными запахами разнообразных вредных вкусностей, вроде картошки фри. Папа укорил меня за спешку, когда они с Райаном вошли следом, и потом всячески пытался помочь мне с заказом — персонал только потихоньку переглядывался.

Но все-таки оказаться здесь было здорово, это ощутимо помогло мне вновь почувствовать, что я дома. Рядом находились папа и Райан, сам их вид вселял в меня надежду — но смеяться, устроившись всей семьей за одним столом, запихивая в рот картошку фри, было сущим исцелением. Мы быстро возвращались к нормальной жизни. Я смаковала каждый кусочек и…

— О, вы еще не дома?

По спине пополз холодок.

_— ТАК ДЕЛО НЕ ПОЙДЕТ, РЕЙБИ!_

Бен опустился на диванчик рядом со мной, и я ощутила… _боль_. Он улыбнулся папе с Райаном и присоединился к беседе, небрежно положив руку на спинку сиденья.

Не знаю почему, но мне казалось, что я задыхаюсь, дыхание пресеклось. Я закашлялась, подавившись картошкой, и задрожала, по коже побежали мурашки. Похоже, никто не заметил моей странной реакции — все перешучивались, болтая о своем, пока меня сковывал новый внезапный приступ.

— Бен заедет за тобой около пяти, Рей, когда закончит с последним пациентом.

Зрение и слух притупились, сжались — звуки, цвета, слова доходили как сквозь решето. Вокруг клубился вихрь запутанных, смазанных образов, и я не могла его пробить… Не могла заставить мозг вернуть утраченные воспоминания.

Сглотнув, я вымученно улыбнулась.

— О, отлично!.. Я отойду на минутку.

Рука Бена соскользнула со спинки дивана и опустилась мне на плечи — отдающее холодом ощущение дискомфорта усилилось. Бен сжал пятерней мое плечо — чересчур сильно.

— Тебе нехорошо? — спросил он.

— Опять теряешь сознание?! — в голосе папы, не в пример его другу, звучала паника. — Черт подери, зря мы сюда приехали!.. Я сейчас же отвезу тебя домой!

Я освободилась из рук Бена, сохраняя на губах натянутую улыбку. Сердце колотилось, голова шла кругом — я испытывала подобное прежде. Да, каждый раз, когда в мое узилище входил Кайло.

— Простите, — пробормотала я. — Я в порядке, мне нужно на минутку отлучиться.

Мужчины неохотно отпустили меня, и я едва не сорвалась на бег.

Примчавшись в уборную, я закрылась на замок, и из моего горла вырвался сдавленный крик. Было больно, так больно, как никогда! Каждый нерв во мне ожил и горел — я принялась дергать себя за волосы, каким-то чудом не разбив зеркало над раковиной. Но меня одолевало желание что-нибудь разбить! Такое страстное желание — словно меня _разорвет_ , если я этого не сделаю!

— Рей, открой дверь!

Слезы катились по моим щекам, но я не издавала ни звука. Не выпуская из пальцев пряди волос, я сползла по стене, присев на корточки в дюйме от пола.

— Все хорошо… — хрипло ответила я папе. — Только… дайте мне минутку…

Снаружи что-то обсуждали на повышенных тонах, звенели ключами… Туман колыхался, уже готовый рассеяться, но всякий раз, когда я оказывалась к этому совсем близко — голову сдавливало так, что пульсировало в висках. Я зажмурилась, вскрикнув, когда голос и ощущения вломились в мою голову, будто самая изощренная пытка.

_Меня швыряют лицом вниз… Щелканье наручников… «Не разочаруй меня, Рейби»… Откуда он знает мое прозвище? Почему жаждал заполучить именно меня?.. Я плачу, но слезы внезапно высыхают… Я словно угасаю…_

Дверь распахнулась, и все, что произошло потом, слилось в одно размытое пятно. Чьи-то руки протянулись ко мне — я отбивалась, загнанная и испуганная, но они не хотели позволить мне остаться на полу и, подхватив за подмышки, выволокли в узкий коридор. Вокруг собралась небольшая толпа.

Папы нигде не было видно. Паническая атака захлестнула меня, и я продолжала сражаться с Беном, упираясь на каждом шагу, пока он не перевернул меня на живот. Придавив меня в спину коленом и не давая рыпаться, он рылся в карманах, а я барахталась и кричала.

— Передайте Кейту… ее отцу… я введу ей «К****», — сказал Бен. — Небольшую дозу, но достаточную, чтобы купировать припадок. — Он вдруг рассмеялся вполголоса, совершенно не к месту: — Я знал, что так будет. К счастью, я подготовился ради тебя, Рей.

Он завел мне руку назад, и я ощутила укол в предплечье. Я широко открыла глаза, но не могла говорить: звуки не складывались в слова. Игла исчезла — я дернулась, но Бен, убрав шприц в карман, рывком поднял меня на ноги. Не отпуская мои заведенные за спину руки, он держал меня — и я уткнулась взглядом в конец грязного коридора.

Тело обмякло. Стоять не хотелось, глаза наполнились слезами.

— Что со мной?.. — прошептала я, разбитая и униженная.

Бен был совсем близко. Я чувствовала исходящий от него жар. Его пальцы слегка подрагивали, как будто в напряжении из-за того, что приходилось удерживать меня. Но с чего бы это — учитывая его крепкое сложение?..

— Ты скоро уснешь, — прошелестел его голос. — Ненадолго. Просто расслабься, — горячее дыхание обдало ухо, — не сопротивляйся.

Лекарство подействовало на удивление быстро. Ноги подкосились, и Бен подхватил меня — а когда он перешагнул порог, вынося меня наружу, я уронила голову ему на плечо и потеряла сознание.


	17. Chapter 17

Я проснулась, голова раскалывалась. Я лежала на какой-то кровати в совершенно незнакомой комнате. Поморщившись, я приподнялась на локте и зажмурилась, тщетно пытаясь совладать с пульсирующей болью. Ощущения напоминали тот день, когда я пришла в себя в плену у Кайло, после того как он накачал меня транквилизатором.

Постельное белье было спокойного серого цвета, очень приятное на ощупь, а кровать выглядела впечатляюще, обрамленная с углов черными железными столбиками. И вся обстановка была под стать — тумбочки по обе стороны кровати, напротив — большие, с изысканной отделкой двери в гардероб. На полу лежал ковер песочного цвета, стены были украшены картинами на морские темы. Создавалось впечатление, будто я оказалась в отеле.

Шестое чувство нашептывало поискать мой сотовый, но у меня его давненько не водилось. Сбитая с толку, я обнаружила на ближайшей тумбочке три оранжевые таблетки, наверное, «И*****», и стакан воды. Прищурившись, я проигнорировала эту находку. Туда запросто могли что-нибудь подмешать.

Но вернулся леденящий страх. Что, если Кайло нашел меня — он ведь клялся? Что, если я очутилась там, куда он собирался меня уволочь: в его доме? Испуг ледяными когтями впился мне в спину, и головная боль отошла на второй план. Я… снова в его руках?..

Однако впасть в панику я не успела — в дверь тихо постучали.

— Рей? Ты проснулась?

 _Бен_?.. Я с изумлением поморгала, и ужас сменился сокрушительным стыдом. Боже!.. Приступ за ужином вылетел у меня из головы, и обрывки картины происшедшего мелькнули перед глазами. Воспоминания текли сквозь разум, но я не могла за них ухватиться. Как будто что-то отгораживало их, не подпуская меня.

— М-м… Вроде как, — отозвалась я и быстро запихнула таблетки в рот, следом опрокинув в себя стакан воды. — Я не сплю, можешь войти.

И как только он появился в комнате, я осознала с нарастающим страхом, что нахожусь в единственно возможном месте: в психиатрической лечебнице. Иных вариантов мой затуманенный рассудок найти не смог.

— Где я?! — я чуть не выплюнула таблетки.

На Бене был белый халат, похожий на те, что носили врачи в больнице. Он нахмурился, закрывая дверь — еще на нем были знакомые брюки цвета хаки и свитер. Его волосы аккуратно разделялись пробором, на носу сидели очки, а из нагрудного кармана торчали ручки.

— Как сказать, — протянул он. — Сама как считаешь?

— В гребаном дурдоме! — я в бешенстве сбросила одеяло. — Это папа тебя надоумил?! Я не останусь здесь ни на секунду, и если ты попытаешься вколоть мне ту дрянь еще раз…

Плавным движением Бен снял очки и сунул дужку в передний карман халата. Улыбка на его лице никак не соответствовала ситуации.

— Полегче, Рей, ты не в госпитале. Это мой дом.

Я застыла, уставившись на него, теперь уж вовсе ничего не понимая. Какого черта я забыла в его доме? Похоже, папа сам съехал с катушек. Хотя, наверное, он отирался поблизости, дожидаясь, пока я проснусь, чтобы забрать меня домой.

Но когда я перевела взгляд на свои ноги, чтобы убедиться, что не рухну, когда встану, то увидела, что на мне потрепанная мешковатая футболка и пижамные штаны. Это точно была не та одежда, в которой я приехала в кафе. И я почти потеряла дар речи.

— Как это оказалось на мне? — потребовала я ответа, дергая за футболку.

Бен прислонился к двери.

— Тебя одела медсестра, пока ты была без сознания. Много у кого пришлось просить одолжения, чтобы тебя не оставили там под наблюдением.

— Почему? Кому это надо?

— Никому из нас. Это неблагоприятная для тебя среда, — он пожал плечами и сложил руки на груди. — Но мне пришлось взять тебя с собой, учитывая, что я ввел тебе большую дозу «К*****». И поскольку это не совсем общеприменимый препарат, он вызвал некоторые вопросы, в первую очередь — почему я решил его использовать.

При упоминании об уколе рука заныла, и я мрачно ее потерла.

— И что теперь?

Подняв брови, Бен тяжело вздохнул.

— Вкратце: в госпитале сочли, что ты можешь представлять опасность для себя или окружающих. Обычно это служит основанием для инициации программы стационарного наблюдения за склонными к суициду, что, надо добавить, не слишком приятное испытание.

У меня пульс участился. Склонными к суициду?.. Я не собиралась делать ничего такого! Хорошо, пусть я немного неуравновешенна в эти дни, но это не значит, что я свихнулась!

— Но, — продолжил Бен, — почти все коллеги в госпитале — мои хорошие знакомые, и они доверяют моим способностям. Мы с твоим отцом обсудили это, и Джанин — очаровательная дама, которая заботилась о тебе — согласилась с нами. Пребывание рядом с твоим отцом и братом в доме, где произошло несчастье, может вызвать у тебя излишний стресс — уверен, что прямо сейчас ты снова выходишь из себя. Гораздо безопаснее для тебя побыть какое-то время вдали от него.

Я озадаченно моргнула в ответ. Побыть… здесь?..

У меня вырвался нервный смешок.

— Неудачная шутка.

Но Бен был непоколебим как скала.

— А я и не шучу. Тебе требуется постоянное наблюдение; твой отец работает, и никому не нужно, чтобы Райан стал свидетелем твоего очередного приступа. Все равно ты сможешь видеться с ними.

Это то, чего я боялась — мое заключение никогда не закончится. В том или ином качестве я всегда буду под чьим-то контролем, надеясь лишь, что он не раздавит меня. Второй раз терять свободу было особо болезненно, и, не успев осознать, что делаю, я швырнула опустевший стакан в стену. Стекло разлетелось — хруст показался приятным, и осколки осыпались на пол блестящей грудой.

— Я хочу домой! — заорала я, схватившись за голову. Я сжала пальцы в кулаки и дергала волосы, пока не почувствовала, что еще немного — и выдерну их с корнем. — Я просто хочу домой!

— Не зацикливайся на узком понимании слова «дом», Рей. Сейчас ты дома. Ты будешь видеться с семьей, когда пожелаешь, и я обеспечу тебе личное пространство. Тебе нечего бояться.

— Ничто никогда не будет как раньше, — выдохнула я, дрожа всем телом. — Я хочу, чтобы все было как прежде.

В комнате воцарилась тишина. Я наклонилась, прячась за завесой волос, и попыталась успокоить судорожное дыхание, чтобы не разрыдаться. Это было неправильно!.. Я должна была быстро оправиться, вернуться к работе, и все опять должно было стать нормальным! Я забирала бы Райана из школы, как обычно, а еще подружилась бы с Хейли и Наоми, и мы…

Матрас рядом со мной просел. Чужое присутствие было слишком близко, оно нервировало, но я не смела двинуться с места. Мне необходимо научиться самоконтролю. Я не могу набрасываться на все, что меня пугает!

— И будет, — тихо пообещал Бен, — но мне нужно, чтобы ты мне доверяла.

Я вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

—  _Как_? Все считают, что я сумасшедшая.

— Никто так не считает, и я хочу, чтобы ты перестала употреблять это слово. Это несправедливо по отношению и к тебе, и к другим девушкам, которые страдают от тех же симптомов. Тебе довелось пережить тяжелейшую травму. Тебе предстоит долгий путь восстановления, и никто не ожидает, что ты вернешься такой, как была. Твой отец готов к тому, что у тебя могут возникнуть проблемы.

Умом я понимала, что Бен прав, но душой не могла с этим смириться. Я продолжала смотреть в пол, пытаясь осознать происходящее. Если я не воспользуюсь помощью, то позволю Кайло победить. Если опущу руки, значит, он одолеет меня… Но он проиграет, если я исцелюсь и буду жить дальше.

Я тяжело вздохнула и кивнула.

— Ладно. Попробовать не помешает.

— Хорошо, — Бен помедлил в нерешительности, но затем дотронулся кончиками пальцев до моей спины, как будто слегка нервничая. — Почему бы тебе не принять душ, пока я соберу стекло? А потом займусь обедом.

Новые обстоятельства все еще казались мне странными — это было переосмысление парадигмы, и я выпрямилась, разглаживая заплаканную футболку, но по-прежнему избегая смотреть Бену в глаза.

— Я сама могу что-нибудь приготовить, — отозвалась я. — Не хочу быть обузой.

То, как он поднялся с кровати, показалось мне… знакомым. Бен сунул руки в карманы больничного халата и улыбнулся, но в его глазах улыбки не было. Почему-то мне стало не по себе.

— Не глупи, Рей, — ответил он. — Что я за хозяин, если позволю тебе готовить вместо меня?

Что-то мне подсказывало: лучше не развивать эту тему. Внутренне сожалея, я кивнула и поспешила в ванную, примыкающую к спальне — с мучительным ощущением, будто под кожей у меня копошатся жуки.


	18. Chapter 18

Я опасалась, что из-за тишины и покоя в доме Бена мои переживания обострятся до предела, но этого не случилось. Дом оказался не таким уж большим — я выяснила это, когда решила пройтись, чтобы его исследовать. И слегка успокоилась — жилище вполне сносного размера, не придется трястись в ужасе, что из-за угла на меня выпрыгнет Кайло. А если он все-таки решит напасть, папа с Райаном будут далеко и не пострадают.

После обеда Бен уехал — его ждали пациенты. Оставшись одна, я поначалу осторожничала, было неловко, что я, такая же пациентка, живу дома у доктора, но Бен перед уходом настоятельно предлагал мне обустроиться и разведать: что, где и как. Поэтому я аккуратно, на цыпочках, прошлась по дому, настороженно озираясь по сторонам. В глубине души шевелился страх: вдруг Кайло вот-вот откуда-то выскочит.

Мебели было немного. Картины на стенах выглядели так, будто их скупили, не глядя, в торговом центре, не утруждаясь выбором. Зато кругом царил порядок. Правда, мне не удалось обнаружить ничего, что хоть как-то напоминало бы о семье хозяина дома — ни фотографий, ни семейных реликвий на каминной полке. Дом Бена был великолепен, но совершенно лишен отпечатка его личности.

Ближе к вечеру меня снова одолело любопытство. На этот раз я поднялась на второй этаж, где располагались спальни. Моя дверь была первой, следом еще одна гостевая комната, а спальня Бена, очевидно, была самой дальней по коридору. Я заложила руки за спину и постояла перед дверью, начиная волноваться. Если он вернется, а я не услышу…

Но страхи оказались напрасны — дверь не поддалась. Я с досадой подергала ручку, но потом сдалась — с запоздалым чувством стыда. Да что со мной, с чего я вздумала ломиться в спальню Бена? Понятно, что он держит ее запертой, желая сохранить свою личную жизнь в неприкосновенности.

По шее пробежали мурашки — как будто кто-то погладил кожу холодным пальцем. Было не по себе стоять возле спальни, в которую я секундой раньше пыталась вторгнуться. Крайне неловко. Поэтому, отмахнувшись от этих ощущений, я попятилась и, стремительно развернувшись, поспешила спуститься на первый этаж. Каждый шаг отдавался болью в висках.

Я не представляла, чем тут заниматься. Подвал — недавно отремонтированный, светлый и просторный, стены выкрашены в пастельный зеленый цвет, мебель совсем новая. Еще одна кухня и ванная — наверное, для гостей или родителей Бена. Я побродила по дому еще полчаса и, соскучившись, вернулась в гостиную.

Время шло, и меня начал мучить новый вопрос: с какой стати меня заставили жить у Бена? Да, ему вменялось в обязанность следить за мной, чтобы вовремя пресекать мои приступы, но он не мог вести наблюдение в режиме двадцать четыре на семь. Я закинула ноги на подлокотник кожаного дивана и уставилась в потолок, скользя взглядом по расходящимся узором трещинам. Может, лучше было остаться в больнице?..

Щелканье замка входной двери вывело меня из задумчивости, я насторожилась, прислушиваясь, как звякают ключи. Сердце дрогнуло — пора! Если я позволю себе и дальше сидеть сложа руки, то упущу шанс.

Я вскочила на ноги, когда дверь отворилась, пропуская в дом моего попечителя, который явно не без труда удерживал многочисленные пакеты. При виде меня Бен просиял, и я помогла ему, забрав сколько могла, и, сложив покупки у камина, вышла наружу — глянуть, не осталось ли чего.

На улице было прекрасно. Я остановилась на крыльце, холодный металл порога впивался в босые ноги. Дышалось так сладко, а солнце грело так приятно. Я закрыла глаза, вдыхая полной грудью, и сделала шаг вперед, в ласковые объятия природы.

— Куда ты, Рей?

На меня упала тень, и, открыв глаза, я увидела Бена — он стоял в футе от меня с остатками пакетов в руках. Он улыбался, вежливо, но непреклонно преграждая мне путь.

Я ответила улыбкой и шагнула обратно в дом, глядя на Бена с неясной тревогой, и вздрогнула, когда дверь закрылась — и щелкнули замки. Придет ли моему заточению когда-нибудь конец?..

Бен поставил пакеты рядом с прочими у камина и выпрямился, уперев руки в бока.

— Прошу простить за то, что отлучился надолго. Мисс Пембер, мой секретарь — к слову, блондинка с прелестной стрижкой — согласилась составить мне компанию для похода по магазинам, — он указал на бесчисленные пакеты. — Я, разумеется, понятия не имел, что предпочитают молодые девушки, и воспользовался ее советами.

— О, — воскликнула я, — не знала, что у тебя есть племянницы! Или другие родственницы?

Бен наклонил голову и расплылся в улыбке.

— Перестань, Рей, не глупи. Все это для тебя.

Я не сразу осознала услышанное. Проморгавшись, я с потрясением поняла, что не ослышалась. Он… купил все это в подарок мне? С чего вдруг?

— Это папа попросил? — нахмурилась я.

— Нет, мисс, — Бен направился в кухню, закатывая на ходу рукава. — Считай это одной из форм терапии. Новые вещи, новая жизнь. Как говорится, избавься от прошлого.

Щелчок дверцы холодильника привлек мое внимание, и я посмотрела в сторону кухни. Полученный опыт заставил меня стать подозрительной, и я не собиралась слепо пользоваться щедростью Бена. У каждого имеются собственные, не очевидные для других, мотивы.

— Это слишком! — возразила я. — Я не могу это принять!

Бен вернулся из кухни с пивом и присел на подлокотник дивана. А потом пригубил бутылку и ослабил галстук, взглянул на меня, приподняв брови.

— Это же подарок, — пожал плечами он. — Всегда приятно иметь возможность одарить того, кто в том нуждается. Почему бы тебе просто не посмотреть пару вещей? А потом решим, что с ними делать.

Я потерла затылок и перевела глаза на пакеты. Широкий жест, что и говорить, да и… какой девушке не хочется примерить обновку?.. В этом плане у папы вечно не водилось лишних денег, и у меня тоже. Все уходило на заботу о Райане и оплату счетов.

Поэтому я опустилась на мягкий ковер, скрестила ноги и взялась за пакеты — под взглядом Бена, наблюдавшего за мной с дивана. Он затянулся пивом, и тут на кухне зазвонил телефон — Бен поднялся и ушел, оставив меня одну.

Коробок была уйма, со всевозможной одеждой: от нижнего белья (некоторые вещи явно наводили на определенные мысли), футболки, рубашки, брюки, платья, джинсы, носки… подаркам не было конца. Я покосилась в сторону кухни — Бен смеялся, разговаривая с кем-то, и наворачивал круги с пивом в руке. Поймав мой взгляд, он подмигнул и опять отвернулся.

Мне было не по себе сидеть на полу рядом с развороченными коробками и смотреть на огромную стопку сложенной на диване одежды. Сердце гулко стучало от осознания того, что мне следует поблагодарить Бена… наверное, я буду нервно запинаться, как дурочка... Я взъерошила волосы — липкие ладони цеплялись за этот кудрявый беспорядок. Вот дерьмо. Нет, это действительно слишком. Даже папа был бы против, несмотря на то, что Бен — его друг.

— Звонила мисс Пембер, — пояснил возвратившийся Бен, развязывая галстук. — Спрашивала, понравился ли тебе новый гардероб?

Я поджала губы, но все же кивнула. Да и как тут можно было сказать «нет»?

Карие глаза Бена блеснули.

— Значит, прекрасно, я рад. Сейчас помогу отнести все наверх и выкину упаковки. Хочешь что-нибудь особенное на ужин?

Я беспомощно пожала плечами. Меня устраивало все, кроме суши.

— Это пустяки, Рей, — добавил Бен. — Постарайся не зацикливаться на подобных мелочах. Я только хочу, чтобы здесь тебе было комфортно.

Мы собрали вещи, и он оставил меня в комнате разбирать их, а сам ушел готовить ужин. Я принялась раскладывать одежду по полкам, испытывая странную ностальгию. У Бена была мягкая манера разговора, вероятно, призванная успокаивать пациентов. Но меня она нервировала.

Закончив с делом, я застыла, уставившись на аккуратные стопки. Папа так и не позвонил мне… и проведать не заезжал. Странно… он же дал слово, что больше никогда не бросит меня одну, а папа не из тех, кто забывает свои обещания… В груди стеснилось при мысли, что внезапным звонком я напугаю его или Райана. Я сдержалась, не позволив себе заплакать. Возможно, какое-то время побыть одной будет не так уж и плохо.

Бен явился за мной примерно через час и пригласил ужинать. К счастью, хоть тут все оказалось по-простому: спагетти, салат, итальянский хлеб — все, по чему я стосковалась за время заточения.

Но за ужином мы оба помалкивали — было как-то неудобно. Бен не пытался завязать разговор, казалось, молчание его ничуть не беспокоило, но мне оно было непривычно. Так что я сосредоточилась на еде, старательно поглощая пищу, даже когда меня начало подташнивать. Не хотелось выглядеть неблагодарной.

После ужина тарелки отправились в посудомойку, а я замерла рядом с ней, сложив руки на груди, вновь скованная неловким ощущением неуместности своего нахождения в доме Бена. С самого детства он неизменно присутствовал в моей жизни, но по какой-то причине пребывание с ним рядом сейчас, наедине… смущало меня. Сейчас, когда между нами не было ни папы, ни Райана.

Бен приблизился ко мне и широко улыбнулся.

— Итак, Рей… Как считаешь, теперь ты готова поговорить со мной по душам?

Ладони мгновенно вспотели. Я сжала пальцы и уткнулась взглядом в пол. Нет, говорить мне не хотелось вообще… но это был первый шаг к исцелению.

Почувствую ли я себя лучше? Перестану видеть тьму в каждом встречном мужчине, избавлюсь от тайного неизбывного страха?.. Чем это кончится для моей семьи, сколько еще контузия будет ограждать меня от истины и притуплять боль? Однажды память вернется, и тогда… разобраться с последствиями не сможет никто, кроме меня.

— Рей.

Я подняла глаза и не удивилась, заметив, что выражение лица Бена смягчилось. Весь его вид — без галстука, без начищенных ботинок — располагал к себе, но я понимала, что он меня оценивает. Все меня оценивали. Я чувствовала: он собирается разобрать меня на части, как своего очередного пациента.

Бен протянул мне руку, слегка согнув красивые пальцы. Все в нем буквально кричало: « _Пожалуйста, доверься мне_ », — но все внутри меня приказывало: « _Не позволяй себе так рисковать_ ». Я моргнула и стиснула зубы.

— Ты ведь ничего не скажешь папе, правда? — на всякий случай уточнила я.

— Ну конечно же нет. Разговор строго конфиденциальный.

В Эсперансе нет ничего конфиденциального. Но придется смириться и пойти на этот шаг — ради папы и Райана. Чем быстрее я вернусь домой, тем быстрее наша жизнь войдет в привычную колею.

Поэтому я сдержанно кивнула.

— Хорошо. Я согласна.


	19. Chapter 19

Для «беседы» мы спустились в подвал — обстановка там более содействовала рабочему настрою, чем диван в гостиной. Бен захватил с собой блокнот и, едва мы оказались на месте, надел очки — я с удивлением отметила, как язык его тела, сама манера держаться мгновенно изменились. Губы сложились в плотную линию, плечи стали неподвижны — он явно собирался применить ко мне тот же подход, что к прочим своим пациентам.

Бен опустился в бежевое кресло, а я уселась напротив, на диван, медленно откинувшись на мягкие подушки спинки. Было тихо, Бен записывал что-то в блокнот, не произнося ни слова. Цвет стен его подвала напомнил мне о маминой больничной палате.

— Итак, Рей, — начал он наконец, не отрывая глаз от своих записей, — что бы тебе хотелось обсудить в первую очередь?

Я почувствовала, как ладони внезапно вспотели. Я незаметно вытерла их о джинсы и пожала плечами, старательно изображая равнодушие. Почему я так нервничаю? Ведь здесь нет ничего страшного.

Бен терпеливо ждал — минуту за минутой. Он слегка наклонил голову, но не улыбался и явно не собирался меня торопить. Карие глаза пронизывали меня насквозь — в ожидании, пока я сама заговорю… Но я не представляла, с чего начать…

В конце концов он встрепенулся и неопределенно повел рукой.

— Мы можем обсудить что угодно. Необязательно похищение… Возможно, ты хочешь поговорить о матери, бывшей школе, работе, ну и… о _мальчиках_.

— Ты же знаешь, нет у меня времени на парней. Я тяну папу и брата.

Слова, слетевшие с моих губ, отдавали горечью. Смутившись, я отвела глаза и вытерла рот кончиком указательного пальца. На надо так, Рей. Это не их вина.

— Необходимость взять на себя роль сиделки тебя раздражает? — спросил Бен. — Необходимость выполнять обязанности матери?

— Ничего меня не раздражает, — проворчала я, чувствуя, как зачастил пульс, но не смогла сдержаться: — Да, бесит иногда всем этим заниматься, но я хочу, чтобы папа и Райан были счастливы!

— Но какой ценой?

Я ощетинилась и нахмурилась.

— Никакой! — огрызнулась я. — Они — моя семья, и я люблю их!

Бен вскинул бровь, глядя на меня поверх очков.

— Никакой? А как же твоя молодость? Свобода? Личностный рост? Женственность? Или твоя индивидуальность?

— Я не жертвовала ничем важным. Папа и Райан для меня не обуза.

Бен черкнул что-то в блокноте.

— Ладно, — кивнул он. — Тогда перейдем к следующему вопросу. Почему бы тебе не поведать мне о том, к чему ты стремишься в жизни?

Один вопрос сменял другой. Бен спрашивал, я раздражалась все сильнее, периодически, вспылив, отказывалась отвечать. Однако он не выглядел раздосадованным и не перебарщивал — переходил к следующей теме или давал мне передышку.

После очередной долгой паузы я неуклюже поднялась на ноги и поспешила вверх по лестнице, охваченная сомнениями насчет принятого решения пооткровенничать с Беном.

К счастью, он не пошел за мной. Я вернулась в спальню и упала на кровать, стискивая зубы, чтобы не дать волю гневу. В доме, как всегда, стояла мертвенная тишина. Только простыни шуршали, пока я обустраивалась, забираясь под одеяло.

Наверное, я пролежала так целую вечность. В маленьком уютном коконе было тепло, краем уха я слышала смех из телешоу — внизу работал телевизор. Я не шевелилась, уставившись в темноту, в тысячный раз мечтая, чтобы это все просто закончилось, а я вернулась домой и превратилась в себя нормальную. Я скучала по папе и Райану больше всего на свете.

По щекам покатились слезы, едва я отважилась вспомнить семью, но я быстро вытерла лицо о подушки и поклялась себе больше никогда не плакать. Я не позволю Кайло победить. Я буду сильной, даже если сейчас это кажется…

— Ты в порядке, Рей?

От неожиданности я резко села, испуганно вскинув глаза — хоть и знала, что это Бен. Сунув руки в карманы, он смотрел на меня из коридора — со своей неизменной легкой улыбкой. Он успел переодеться в серые штаны и темно-бордовую футболку с желтой надписью «Гарвард» на груди.

— Все хорошо! — отозвалась я, запоздало протирая глаза. — Просто устала сегодня.

— Можно мне войти?

— М-м… Конечно. Это же твой дом.

Он рассмеялся и, приблизившись, присел на кровать у моих ног.

— Я не настолько территориальное существо. Мой дом — твой дом.

По стеклу застучал дождь. Я вежливо улыбнулась и сжала пальцы, лелея надежду, что Бен не заметил моих опухших покрасневших глаз. В комнате было темно.

Его улыбка чуть померкла.

— Надеюсь, однажды ты найдешь в себе силы поговорить со мной, Рей. Мне больно смотреть, как ты страдаешь.

По какой-то причине его слова вогнали меня в дрожь.

— Хочу домой, — прошептала я. — Я скучаю по семье.

— Я знаю, — Бен положил руку мне на лодыжку и с нежностью сжал. — Но прямо сейчас это для тебя не самый благоразумный выход. Вдруг ты напугаешь Райана, или того хуже, у тебя случится приступ, когда будешь дома совсем одна.

Он умел говорить о плохом так, что оно не казалось настолько беспросветно дерьмовым, как на самом деле. Вероятно, все психиатры такие?

Я пожала плечами, но безмолвно согласилась с ним и снова протерла глаза. Бен по-прежнему держал пальцы на моей ноге — ладонь казалась горячей — и не отрывал от меня взгляда. Спину нервно покалывало, внутри все трепетало. Так необъяснимо странно я чувствовала себя всего пару раз в жизни. В Эсперансе никому нет дела до романтики.

Выведенная из равновесия, я отринула непривычные чувства и подобрала ногу под себя. Но сердце продолжало громко колотиться, а щеки неумолимо краснели. Вот дерьмо… Да я не в себе. Это же _Бен_! Он качал меня на руках, когда я была маленькой. Что со мной не так?!

Во рту пересохло, и я прочистила горло.

— Папа… звонил?

— Да, недавно, — Бен сложил руки на груди и пожал плечами. — Я сообщил ему, что у тебя все хорошо и что вам лучше пока повременить с общением.

— Почему?..

— Потому что иначе разлука будет ощущаться гораздо тяжелее.

Он вновь оказался прав. Я притянула колени к груди и уперлась в них подбородком. Рано или поздно я все равно вернусь домой, напомнила я себе и закрыла глаза. Мне надо на свежий воздух — чтобы очиститься от глупых мыслей…

Мы с Беном помолчали, а потом он встал с кровати. Я взглянула на него — он рылся в кармане. Вдруг что-то звякнуло, и от этого звука я прищурилась.

— Меня гложет беспокойство, что сегодня тебе будет трудно уснуть, — сказал Бен. — Попробуй принять это сегодня перед сном. Должно помочь.

Он достал оранжевую баночку и положил две синие таблетки на мою тумбочку. Я изумленно моргнула.

— Разве… разве можно так… без рецепта? — тихо спросила я.

Бен наклонил голову набок и улыбнулся, снова вызвав у меня странное дежавю.

— От этого вреда не будет, — пояснил он. — Не зря же я проучился восемь лет в медицинском колледже.

— Ох. Да, конечно. Прости.

Он вышел из комнаты, не сказав больше ни слова, я только проводила его взглядом. И с растерянности потеребила край одеяла, присматриваясь к таблеткам.

И правда, какой может быть вред? Бен, в конце концов, опытный врач. Стоит проглотить пару пилюль, и я буду спать как младенец всю ночь. Вдруг у него найдется что-нибудь, что поможет мне избавиться от странной паранойи, притаившейся на грани сознания? Или спасет меня, когда туман в памяти рассеется?..

Помедлив, я взяла таблетки и засунула в рот. Глотать всякую гадость было не в новинку, поэтому я приняла их, не запивая водой. Напоследок сделав глубокий успокаивающий вдох, я вернулась под одеяло и расслабилась, готовясь погрузиться в крепкие объятия сна.

Вскоре разум будто отяжелел… мысли замедлились…

И вдруг как гром среди ясного неба меня пронзило сильнейшее желание вылезти из постели. Словно внезапно опьяневшая, я вцепилась в простыни, пытаясь нащупать выход, заставить себя двигаться, вопреки неподчиняющимся мышцам. Мне удалось добраться до края кровати, и я сползла вниз, мягко стукнувшись об пол и тихо вякнув.

Комната плыла перед глазами, но страха не было. Я приподнялась, хоть руки и дрожали от напряжения, и продолжила попытки уползти прочь отсюда, прочь из спальни… Мне было… одиноко. Я устала. Я больше не хотела оставаться совсем одна в кромешной темноте… Я делала это слишком долго…

— Что у нас тут?

Я медленно возвела глаза вверх, слишком слабая, чтобы повернуть голову, и поняла, что надо мной, засунув руки в карманы, стоит Бен. Он улыбался — с тем же снисходительным видом, что и всегда, — и все во мне заорало, требуя немедленно бежать. Но я могла лишь лежать с отвисшей челюстью, ошалев после таблеток, разрываясь между тем, о чем вопили инстинкты, и тем, во что верило сердце.

Бен присел передо мной и убрал волосы с моего лица. Он улыбался, но я чувствовала, что это натянутая улыбка. Его пальцы показались мне знакомыми.

— Почему бы нам не уложить тебя обратно в постель, Рейби?

От этого голоса у меня заледенела кровь, я перестала дышать. Знакомый голос. Я никогда не забуду его, до конца своих дней, пока дышу под этим небом… Глубокий, меланхоличный… Голос Кайло.

Бен подхватил меня — легко, как игрушку. Теперь я не чувствовала почти ничего. Голова бессильно мотнулась набок, когда он опустил меня на кровать, и я беспомощно смотрела, как он задергивает занавески на окне над изголовьем.

— Расслабься, — прошелестел он. — Я не причиню тебе вреда.

И, к моему великому удивлению, повернулся, собираясь опять уйти. Я смотрела ему в спину, буквально оцепенев, и тут меня пронзил страх! Только не снова одна, только не снова в темноте!..

Все, что мне удалось, это громко всхлипнуть, молясь, чтобы он услышал меня… Я попыталась привстать, бросить что-нибудь, лишь бы привлечь его внимание, не дать ему уйти, и каким-то чудом умудрилась уронить на пол книгу с тумбочки… Бен остановился на пороге и обернулся ко мне. Его карие глаза блестели.

— Что-то не так, Рей? — в его голосе вновь прорезался южный акцент. — Думаю, с тобой все будет в порядке. Сегодня тебя ждет хороший сон.

Я смотрела на него, к глазам подступали слезы. _Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня одну! Пожалуйста…_ Я чувствовала, что схожу с ума — голову как сдавило, а мысли путались. _Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня_!

Бен широко улыбнулся, словно услышав мои немые умоляющие крики. Он переступил порог, плавной походкой направившись от дверного проема к постели, чтобы вновь отвести волосы с моего лица. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Вокруг все кружилось…

— Хочешь, чтобы я остался? — промурлыкал он.

Мне удалось слегка кивнуть. _Пожалуйста_!..

Бен скривил губы, словно в глубокой задумчивости.

— Не уверен, что это допустимо, — вздохнул он, оглядывая меня как-то пренебрежительно. — Но ведь это несправедливо — оставлять тебя одну в таком состоянии… И, конечно, не рассказывай наш маленький секрет отцу.

Все это скользило в моем сознании, будто масляная пленка по воде. Отрава, которой пичкал меня Кайло, вызывала схожий эффект, но найти какую-то связь мне не удавалось. Эмоции накатывали одна за другой — Бен обошел кровать и аккуратно скользнул под одеяло, не открыв меня холодному воздуху. Перспектива остаться одной приводила меня в ужас: я ждала, что вот-вот из ниоткуда появится Кайло и утащит меня обратно в ад.

Я вслепую льнула к Бену, пока не ощутила подступающую сонливость — таблетки наконец-то подействовали. Мысли кружились, я почувствовала чужие губы на шее — он придвинулся ко мне, его руки скользнули по моей талии, привлекая меня ближе. Я медленно подняла веки, удивленная, но Бен осуждающе замурлыкал, едва я попыталась отстраниться — мои конечности наливались свинцом, время ускользало.

— Не бойся, — шептал он. — Расслабься.

Кончики его пальцев жгли мне кожу. Он потянул вниз пижамные штаны, которые купил для меня, и я задрожала под его весом — он забрался на меня, не давая двинуться с места. Паника и страх гудели в голове, но тело мне не подчинялось, мозг отказывался осознавать происходящее. Сознание словно пыталось уберечь мой рассудок, заставляя как бы отделиться от собственного тела — так было всякий раз, когда Кайло приходил ко мне в камеру, чтобы изнасиловать.

Что-то зашуршало, раздался звук рвущейся упаковки.

— Сейчас нам нельзя рисковать, что ты забеременеешь, правильно? — После недолгой заминки он вошел в меня с тихим стоном. — Умница… Как же чертовски долго… Ты скучала по моему члену, Рейби?

Я вздрогнула — глаза закрывались, тело содрогалось от каждого толчка. Он пыхтел мне в ухо, кровать скрипела, но в доме по-прежнему царила мертвая тишина. Безвольно вытянув руки по бокам, я смотрела в никуда. Ко мне подступала тьма, и разум тонул в ней, пока Бен был на мне и во мне. Под веками заплясал свет, и словно издалека я услышала сдавленные рыдания.

— О, Скарлетт… Прости меня…


	20. Chapter 20

Просыпаться в поту не было для меня чем-то аномальным — теперь. Поэтому, проснувшись среди прохладных, неприятно липнущих к телу влажных простыней, я не придала этому значения. Я медленно села, стащила с себя все и не глядя швырнула одежду на пол. По крайней мере, я проспала большую часть ночи. Уже это следовало почитать за счастье.

Почти голая, я встала с кровати — в ушах звенело, а сердце стучало где-то в голове. Язык казался сухим и неповоротливым, но после изощренной дряни, которой накачивал меня Кайло, я привыкла к таким ощущениям. Протерев глаза, я устало открыла комод. Бен, наверное, уже проснулся.

При мысли о нем у меня участился пульс. Черт… Я смутилась, подумав о том, что мне предстоит посмотреть ему в глаза. Я не могла вспомнить, оставался ли он на всю ночь, и со жгучим, разъедающим горло раскаянием понадеялась, что нет. Так что, напялив чистую пижаму, я обреченно направилась вниз.

Первое, что я уловила, был запах еды, а второе — заставило меня отбросить уныние. Я услышала знакомый голос — тот самый, по которому скучала всей душой.

Мгновенно приободрившись, я вбежала на кухню и прыгнула папе на шею. Он пошатнулся и засмеялся — я душила его в объятиях, испугавшись, что, если отпущу, он исчезнет. От папы пахло кофе и одеколоном — так себе сочетание, но это был запах дома…

— Привет, Рей, — произнес он, поворачиваясь в моих руках и прижимая меня к груди. — Я очень скучал.

Папа был в форме шерифа, наверное, заскочил ненадолго, чтобы повидаться со мной. Выглядел он, к счастью, отдохнувшим, и мне хотелось надеяться, что Райан не доставляет ему излишних хлопот.

— Я больше по тебе скучала, — с улыбкой возразила я, сдерживая слезы радости. — Как дела? Райан не безобразничает?

— Присядь, Рей. Сперва съешь что-нибудь, а потом уж все вопросы.

У плиты возвышался Бен в свежей черной футболке и серых штанах. Его волосы были аккуратно расчесаны на пробор, но выглядел он изможденным. И натянуто улыбался.

Папа похлопал меня по спине.

— Он прав. Посиди со мной, солнышко, мне надо поговорить с тобой.

Я плюхнулась на стул, стараясь не заострять внимание на Бене. На столе меня поджидала аппетитная стопка бекона, но от аромата яичницы мой желудок нетерпеливо заурчал.

— Тот человек, который похитил тебя… Прошлой ночью он забрал еще одну девушку, — папа опустил взгляд на свою чашку с кофе, и улыбка исчезла с его лица, — Тиффани Эдвардс. Ей всего шестнадцать.

В мгновение ока мой аппетит улетучился, и сердце ушло в пятки. Я посмотрела на папу, чувствуя, как меня пронзают неумолимые иглы леденящего страха. Именно в этот миг я осознала: никто его не поймает, рано или поздно Кайло доберется до меня.

Папа резко оттолкнулся от стола и встал, потирая лоб. Отвернулся и упер руки в бока.

— Я не допущу новых жертв. Для этого я вызвал подмогу посерьезней. Скоро прибудет ФБР и поможет нам отыскать эту девочку.

— Так или иначе, ее найдут, — фаталистично подытожил Бен. Он выложил яичницу в миску и пожал плечами. — Но как знать, выследят ли они убийцу.

— Я сам разыщу этого сукина сына! — рявкнул папа, круто разворачиваясь к нему. — И когда я найду его, то заставлю пожалеть, что он вообще появился на свет!

Воцарилось молчание. У меня защипало глаза, и я уставилась на свои руки — сердце сжималось от странного чувства вины. Послышались папины шаги, рядом со мной скрипнул стул. Теплая, ласковая ладонь легла мне на спину.

— Прости, солнышко, — вздохнул папа. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты и все остальные были в безопасности.

Я кивнула, не позволяя себе расплакаться, но крупные слезы все равно покатились по щекам и упали, разбившись об пол. Папа обнял меня, и в тот самый миг, когда он это сделал…

_У человека, появившегося в моей спальне, были карие глаза — острые, пронзительные и жгучие. Я видела — пока не потеряла сознание — видела кончики черных волос, торчавшие из-под маски, и мой разум… мой разум пытался свести все ниточки воедино, но душа отказывалась принять этот вывод. Я отвергала его, игнорируя истину, потому что переварить ее было невозможно… Как будто меня заставили проглотить холодную острую сталь, от которой мои внутренности скоро…_

С испуганным всхлипом я вырвалась из папиных рук, попятилась и упала на пол, стукнувшись в процессе головой. Оба — папа и Бен — бросились мне на помощь. Меня уносило куда-то прочь, голова кружилась.

_Вода была обжигающе холодной, и я почти мгновенно отключилась, но девочки оставались в сознании. Хейли схватила меня, не давая пойти ко дну, и посмотрела наверх, на Кайло — я слышала, как он выкрикивал мое имя, наклонившись над краем скалы._

_— Это лицо я никогда не забуду, — глухо засмеялась она._

Туман не желал рассеиваться, но теперь я знала план действий. Я хватала ртом воздух, пока папа помогал мне сесть. Бен стоял рядом, глядя на меня.

— Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил папа, убирая растрепанные волосы с моего лица, и обернулся к Бену: — Надо отвезти ее в больницу. У нее может быть сотрясение.

— Все хорошо, — отрезала я, выпрямляясь и растирая виски. — Хейли покинула штат, да? Куда она уехала? — Я попыталась встать, сосредоточившись на новой цели. — Я вспомнила кое-что, мне необходимо с ней поговорить! В больнице остался ее номер телефона или адрес?

— Что такого могла помнить Хейли? — задал вопрос Бен.

Я поднялась и, все еще пребывая в прострации, оперлась на кухонную стойку.

— Мне кажется, она видела его, когда мы прыгнули в реку. Я помню, как она сказала, что никогда не забудет его лицо… Если она вернется сюда и сможет его опознать…

— Весьма сомнительно, — возразил Бен, в его голосе слышалось раздражение. — Ее память пострадала не меньше твоей. Пусть отойдет от пережитого в Эсперансе. Розыском преступника занимается ФБР.

Папа пожал плечами.

— Даже не знаю, Бен. Возможно, в словах Рей есть смысл. Если существует малейший шанс, что это поможет вернуть Тиффани домой, стоит попробовать.

Рация у него на поясе внезапно ожила, и папа, со вздохом поцеловав меня в макушку, кивнул Бену и удалился. Дверь за ним закрылась, и я в неловкой тишине снова осталась наедине с Беном. Но он больше ничего не сказал, только улыбнулся и опять занялся готовкой. Я с тоской посмотрела на дверь, в которую вышел отец, но потом вновь уселась за стол. Ладно, папа вернется с номером телефона и адресом.

Покончив с завтраком, я постаралась незаметно улизнуть из кухни, чтобы избежать разговора с Беном. Может, он забыл о прошлой ночи?.. Надо поискать какую-нибудь книжку и просто…

— Куда ты, Рей?

Повернув голову, я коротко глянула на него.

— К себе в комнату.

С минуту Бен молчал, расставляя тарелки в посудомойке, и чем дольше я ждала, пока он заговорит, тем сильнее чувствовала, как вокруг моего горла сжимается невидимая рука.

Наконец Бен распрямился — на его лице застыло непроницаемое выражение. Ни единая прядь черных волос не выбивалась из прически, но что-то было не так.

— Связываться с Хейли не слишком удачная затея.

— Почему?

Его карие глаза оставались неподвижны. Они пронзали меня насквозь — ледяные копья нехорошего предчувствия пригвоздили меня к кухонной двери. Бен вытер руки полотенцем и, как мне показалось, слегка улыбнулся. Непоколебимый и холодный, как смерть.

— Хейли больше нет с нами, — произнес он наконец. — Наложила на себя руки прошлой ночью.


	21. Chapter 21

Бен ошарашил меня этой новостью и ушел, а я вернулась в спальню, легла на кровать и уставилась в стену. Тьма подступала ко мне, но я даже не шевельнулась, чтобы включить свет. Скорбь приковала меня к постели, я чувствовала, что смертельно устала — устала от преследовавшего меня горя, устала слушать, как одна за другой умирают подруги. Мне до смерти надоело вязнуть в тумане беспамятства.

Папа так и не вернулся и не позвонил мне насчет Хейли — наверное, знал, что она мертва. Интересно, сможет ли он когда-нибудь взглянуть на меня как раньше или вечно будет видеть во мне фарфоровую куклу, которая вот-вот разобьется. Хрупкую куклу, которую невозможно любить по-настоящему.

Даже Бен, опытный психиатр, утомился возиться со мной и моими проблемами. Я пошевелилась — сколько прошло часов?.. На глаза навернулись слезы. Каждый мой поступок создавал проблемы для других. Я сама превратилась в проблему, когда позволила похитить себя, после чего только тащила всех за собой вниз.

В груди защемило, и я сжала кулаки. Долго еще я буду прятаться, медленно угасая взаперти? Если ли что-то снаружи, ради чего стоит жить?

Я сделала неосознанное движение — по наитию, порожденное безнадежностью и глубоким болезненным желанием исчезнуть с лица планеты. Я натянула свитер поверх пижамы и сунула ноги в тапочки. Я найду способ исчезнуть.

Страха я не испытывала. Я спустилась по лестнице и вышла в холодную ночь, не подумав даже о фонарике. Полная луна висела над головой, освещая лужайку перед домом, кроны деревьев отбрасывали зловещие тени. Машина Бена была припаркована перед гаражом — и я невольно удивилась, медленно шагая в сторону леса. За Беном кто-то заезжал?

Куда он мог уехать так поздно? Этот вопрос не выходил у меня из головы, пока я бесшумно пробиралась по жесткой траве к деревьям. Обычно он предпочитал ложиться спать пораньше — не то чтобы я следила. Туман заколыхался, но любопытство меня не покидало. Куда запропастился Бен?

Как же тут было тихо. Я давно позабыла, каково это, гулять по лесу, и какая жуткая бывает тишина, когда над тобой вздымаются бесконечные, похожие друг на друга деревья. Я обхватила себя руками и задрожала, переступая через опавшие ветки. Огни дома Бена постепенно меркли вдали, пока листва окончательно не скрыла их из виду.

— Куда ж тебя несет? — пробормотала я себе под нос.

Было не настолько холодно, чтобы замерзнуть насмерть. Оставалась надежда на дикого зверя, на которого можно наткнуться, или на кочку, о которую я споткнусь и сверну себе шею. У меня не было такой цели, но я не стала бы сопротивляться, настигни меня подобный исход. Хватит с меня.

Пройдет боль, пройдет печаль… Останется лишь мир и покой.

Я шла через редколесье, углубляясь в чащу. Ветви смыкались над головой, заслоняя лунный свет, едва просачивающийся сквозь листву, отчего над тропой царила темнота. Ветки цеплялись за одежду, царапали кожу, но я не замечала их, продолжая ступать по влажной земле. Вдруг до меня донесся какой-то знакомый звук.

Я замерла — ноги утонули в грязи — и прислушалась к журчанию воды где-то впереди. Сильный поток — должно быть, река. Озадаченная, я продолжила путь, стараясь избегать заболоченных участков, пока деревья внезапно не расступились — перед моими глазами предстал поросший сорняками берег реки.

Лягушки квакали, замолкая, когда я проходила мимо. Нахмурившись, я начала озираться по сторонам, ожидая увидеть хижину или рыбака. Но тут никого не было.

На другой берег вела переправа из больших валунов — они поблескивали, наверняка жутко скользкие. Вероятно, случайно поскользнуться на таких проще простого… На этот раз никто не спасет меня из воды, на этот раз я не проснусь на больничной койке. Я посмотрела на воду, обдумывая стоящий передо мной выбор. Такая смерть будет холодной и мучительной… Может, если я…

Сзади хрустнула ветка.

— Рей?

Я резко развернулась, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом, а сердце гулко стучит — и увидела Бена в нескольких футах позади меня. Он стоял среди деревьев, окутанный тьмой, так что я с трудом могла разглядеть его лицо. Я схватилась за грудь, пытаясь совладать с собой. Господи… Откуда он-то здесь взялся?..

— Привет, — пробормотала я севшим голосом. — Я… я тут прогуляться вышла.

— Вижу, — он вроде бы сделал шаг назад. — Почему бы теперь тебе не пойти со мной домой? Не стоит ходить здесь одной. Это опасно.

Его голос звучал странно… напряженно, как мне показалось.

— А что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила я.

— Гуляю. Тут тихо и хорошо. Ну же, Рейби. Нам пора.

Стукнуло сердце — прошла доля секунды, и я осознала промах Бена прежде, чем он сам. Он медленно повернулся ко мне, карие глаза сверкнули в темноте. Ледяной ужас наполнил мою душу в тот миг, как пала завеса тумана.

Лишь два человека на всем свете звали меня Рейби… Мама и…

Страх приковал меня к месту, когда Бен провел рукой, затянутой в перчатку, по своим волосам и тихо рассмеялся. Он сокрушенно вздохнул и пронзил меня взглядом, отлично понимая, что со мной происходит. Мой разум быстро свел концы с концами, восполняя бессчетные дни забытья и растерянности. Все всегда было написано у Бена в глазах. Как же я это упустила?

Он внезапно улыбнулся.

— Прошу принять мои извинения, — сказал он. — Я забыл, что твой похититель называл тебя этим именем. Мне жаль.

 _Что_?!.. Голова кружилась, я пыталась разобрать выражение его лица, сообразить, о чем он, черт подери, думает! Он действительно осознал, что я обо всем догадалась, или все еще пытался скрывать правду? Боже… Он убьет меня?

Меня охватил такой ужас, что я чуть не блеванула прямо на месте. Я подтянула рукава свитера, прикрывая вспотевшие ладони, стараясь не выдать дрожь. Я действовала чисто интуитивно. Мое тело реагировало на его близость. Оно знало, что присутствие Кайло рядом означает, что я буду страдать…

_Бен — это Кайло. Бен — это Кайло. Бен…_

— Рей? — Его большие глаза завораживали. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— П-прости, — выдавила я, запинаясь. — Я… кажется, я немного устала.

Боже, я стремительно теряла самообладание! Бен опять улыбнулся и снял перчатки, указывая на тропинку, по которой я пришла.

— Пойдем домой, — сказал он.

Каждая клеточка моего существа кричала, чтобы я бежала прочь, но, глядя на Бена, нельзя было и подумать, что он что-то заподозрил. Поэтому я последовала за ним через лес, сдерживая рвоту и подавляя всхлипы, рвущиеся из горла. Он был в нескольких футах впереди меня, весь в черном…

«Если я побегу… — я оглядела тенистый подлесок и тяжело сглотнула. — Он поймает меня. Знаю, что точно поймает. Я знаю его лучше, чем он полагает».

Мы шли, пока не оказались у его дома. Я остановилась возле крыльца, в то время как Бен, одетый самым неподходящим образом для прогулки, поднимался по ступеням. Он позвенел ключами и оглянулся, почувствовав, что я больше не нахожусь у него за спиной. Мы не моргая смотрели друг на друга.

— Я хочу домой, — прошептала я.

Бен отвернулся и отпер дверь. Он действовал без спешки, обдуманно. Я осторожно попятилась назад. Он знал. Абсолютно точно знал!

— Ну, это ни к чему, — отозвался он голосом, наполненным южными переливами. Повернулся ко мне, вытащил перчатки из кармана и небрежно оглядел меня.

— Папа… хотел…

Он натянул перчатки и вскинул брови.

— Тебе некуда больше идти, Рейби. — Переливы исчезли, и я услышала знакомый холодный баритон: — Теперь твой дом здесь.


	22. Chapter 22

Я лишилась дара речи.

Словно меня окатили ледяной водой, и я примерзла к земле. Мысли застыли, губы не подчинялись мне — тело будто окаменело от ужаса. Ветер дул мне в лицо, ерошил волосы и вызывал мурашки, но я была не в силах шевельнуться. Даже страх не помогал — чувство самосохранения работало против меня, не давая тронуться с места.

На меня смотрели карие глаза смерти и мучений — а я смотрела в них. Его глаза горели. Но улыбка была неподвижной и пробирала до костей.

Бен скривил губы и вскинул брови. Стянул с рук черные перчатки — по одной, по чуть-чуть, нарочито медленно.

— Что ж, — произнес он глубоким, проникновенным голосом — больше не было нужды притворяться, — это прискорбно.

Приросшая к месту, как олень в свете фар, я просто смотрела на него. Хотелось отвернуться, очень — от одного его голоса меня выворачивало наизнанку — но голова мне не подчинялась. Как будто рассудок боялся, что я сорвусь, если увижу что-нибудь еще, боялся, что меня сразу схватят, стоит только моргнуть.

Бен убрал перчатки в карман куртки и застегнул молнию, громко скрипнувшую в тишине ясной ночи. Я не слышала оглушительного стука сердца в ушах, как обычно — мне сейчас довелось почувствовать совершенно новый уровень страха. Каждое ощущение, каждый инстинкт чутко сосредоточились на Бене, отчаянно пытаясь просчитать его следующий ход.

— У меня нет желания убивать тебя, Рейби, — пояснил он. И шагнул на одну ступеньку вниз. — Я даже не хочу причинять тебе боль. Но если попробуешь убежать от меня сейчас, я поймаю тебя и сделаю то и другое. — Еще ступенька. — А ты знаешь, что я тебя _поймаю_.

 _Лжец_ … Я могу рвануть с места и броситься в лес — ему ни за что меня не поймать! Он уже упустил меня однажды и…

Бен поставил ногу в ботинке на землю, совсем близко от меня. И остановился, едва я неуверенно попятилась от него. Ко мне вернулась воля. Обострившаяся жажда жизни кричала, что надо убираться отсюда. Выбор, несомненно, был крайне прост: жить или умереть.

Бен расплылся в отвратительной улыбке.

— Рейби. Не делай того, о чем пожалеешь.

Я с трудом проглотила комок, подкативший к горлу. Меня трясло, на лбу выступил пот. Я почувствовала приступ дурноты — не знаю, от стресса или чего-то другого.

— Ты… — я замерла, глядя, как Бен делает еще один шаг, — ты… ты _чудовище_!

Страх сменился жгучей яростной ненавистью. Я сжала кулаки, внезапно охваченная безумной мечтой наброситься на него и бить — бить его до смерти, вместо того чтобы трусливо убегать. Хм, будет забавно угодить за решетку… или такое убийство сойдет за самооборону?

— Ведь это не все, — продолжил он. — У тебя определенно есть что мне сказать, моя Рейби.

Я вспомнила детство: Бен всегда был рядом, дружил с моими родителями, частенько забирал меня из школы или подвозил. Шутил, пил пиво с папой по выходным и… и всегда притихал в присутствии мамы.

Прохладный ветер обдул вспотевшую спину, вогнав меня в дрожь. Тошнотворное чувство свело горло — я уставилась на высокого черноволосого мужчину, стоявшего в нескольких футах от меня. Карие глаза пронизывали меня даже сквозь темноту, в них застыл знакомый взгляд.

— Почему ты меня похитил? — выпалила я, чувствуя, как на глаза навернулись слезы.

Бен как ни в чем не бывало направился ко мне. Казалось, происходящее его ничуть не тревожит. Руки он сунул в карманы, на лице сохранялось спокойное и безразличное выражение. Он слегка улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

Расстояние между нами сокращалось — я знала, что надо бежать и не оглядываться — никогда — но я должна была знать _почему_. В голове роились сотни вопросов, но сильнее всего я хотела услышать, почему это надвигающееся на меня существо решило присвоить себе право бесповоротно разрушить мою жизнь. Закралось одно подозрение насчет истинной причины, от которого меня пробрало до костей.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, я в бешенстве топнула ногой.

— ОТВЕТЬ МНЕ! — закричала я. — Ответь, почему ты сделал это со мной! Отвечай! — Слезы катились по щекам, затуманивали зрение. — Отвечай, сукин ты сын!

Бен словно не замечал моей истерики, и я не удержалась от рыданий — разревелась. Запоздало принявшись вытирать лицо, я пыталась вернуть самообладание, чтобы не позволить Бену нанести удар в момент моей слабости. Но мне было так холодно, тошно и плохо…

Он был всего в нескольких шагах от меня. Его губы растянулись в улыбке — еще шире.

— Когда ты расстроена, ты выглядишь совсем как твоя мать.

Я отшатнулась, словно меня обожгло — голова пошла кругом от осознания смысла его слов. Бен желал мою _маму_. Конечно же… Но когда он понял, что не завладеет ею никогда — случилось ли это, когда я была еще маленькой или уже постарше — у него возник другой план.

С неизменной улыбкой Бен вынул из внутреннего кармана куртки складной нож. Раздался щелчок.

— Стой где стоишь.

Мне давным-давно следовало научиться не слушать его ядовитых слов. Я попятилась назад, еще на несколько шагов — от ужаса и смятения сознание плыло — и тогда я развернулась и опрометью помчалась к лесу.

Я слышала, как Бен погнался за мной — понятное дело, он не собирался меня терять. Ночь принесла кромешную тьму, я знать не знала, куда бегу, но решимость заставляла нестись от него прочь. Я буквально перелетала через кочки и поваленные деревья, пробиралась сквозь сучья и торчащие ветки, охваченная дежавю от прошлого побега с девочками из темницы. Но я поклялась самой себе — больше я никогда и ни за что не превращусь в его жертву.

Позади громко хрустел подлесок — Бен нагонял меня. Он прав — мне от него не уйти, но, возможно, удастся перехитрить его? Хорошо бы быстро залезть на дерево, с которого ему не стащить меня запросто… но тогда я сама застряну там, окажусь в ловушке, если не подоспеет помощь. Папа может находиться где угодно — и откуда он узнает, где искать?.. А Бен будет торчать здесь, пока я не потеряю сознание от голода и обезвоживания.

От тошнотворного ощущения обреченности ноги налились свинцом, и это не был обычный страх. Его я чувствовала раньше. Бывало, сердце екнет, когда над головой вдруг зажужжит пчела, дыхание перехватит, если загляну с причала в темную гладь озера. Такой страх — мимолетная вспышка. Но ужас, который я испытывала сейчас, представлял собой нечто гораздо худшее и, в отличие от страха, ничем не помогал выжить. Это не был инстинкт самосохранения — это был глубокий первобытный ужас. Беспредельный хаос, который сковывал меня, мешая бежать.

Неожиданно меня дернули за футболку, и я заорала, когда Бен швырнул меня на землю. Ящерки прыснули в разные стороны, пока я силилась встать, барахтаясь в толстом слое опавшей листвы — и тут тяжелый ботинок пнул меня в поясницу, отправив обратно в грязь. К коже липла холодная жижа, пахнувшая той затхлой норой, в которой он запирал меня и сажал на цепь. Обезумев от отчаяния, я срывала глотку в крике, не находя, за что уцепиться.

Чужие пальцы зарылись мне в волосы, и Бен резко дернул меня назад, запрокидывая мою голову, пока шея не затрещала от натуги. Его нога неуклонно давила мне на спину, вполне успешно пресекая мою возню. Я попробовала дотянуться до его руки, но не смогла — не хватало воздуха. « _Господи, помогите кто-нибудь!_ »

— Рейби, — хрипло вздохнул Бен, — я не хочу делать _это_ , Рейби!

Я захлебывалась от слюны, скопившейся в горле, и сражалась за глоток воздуха. «Наверное, со стороны я похожа на рыбу, вытащенную из воды — а может, так и есть. Может, мне вообще не суждено выжить».

Он внезапно выпустил меня, и я рухнула на листья. Желудок скрутило мучительной судорогой, во рту появился блевотный привкус желчи и страха, и меня вырвало. Ноги в ботинках чуть отступили от меня, и вдруг Бен сам застонал — будто от боли. Звук громко разнесся в неестественной лесной тиши.

— ТЫ ВЫНУЖДАЕШЬ МЕНЯ ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ! — заорал он.

Еле дыша, я слегка повернула голову, наблюдая, как он ходит кругами, дергая длинными пальцами растрепанные черные волосы. Его глаза покраснели, опухли, слезы стекали по изможденному лицу. Я сплюнула остатки рвоты и, шатаясь, встала.

— НИСКОЛЬКО я тебя не вынуждаю! — прорычала я хрипло — горло адски горело. И покачнулась, но удержалась на ногах.

— Просто делай, что я скажу, — взмолился Бен. Нож по-прежнему был крепко зажат в его руке. — Пожалуйста, просто слушайся.

Я знала, как опасно его провоцировать, пока он не в себе, но еще знала, что меня ждет, если он приволочет меня обратно в дом. Там меня ожидает лишь смерть. Ему больше не нужен любимый ручной зверек.

Но чем дольше я смотрела, как Кайло мечется, разрываясь на части, тем явственнее осознавала, что передо мной человек — хрупкий и безумный, — и вдруг я четко поняла, что больше не боюсь смерти. Чудовище из моих кошмаров лишилось маски — это был не призрак, которого я себе представляла. Но осталась еще одна маска — другая: _он_ скрывался за мягкой улыбкой и ласковыми словами, в которых таился яд. И я прозрела: на самом деле мне никогда не удастся заглянуть за эту маску, ни с кем, и отныне мне придется жить в постоянном страхе перед тем, что скрывается под личиной чужих благих намерений.

Мы с Беном замерли, не сводя глаз друг с друга — наверное, оба пораженные собственным новообретенным прозрением. Он отнял у меня очень многое, но, пожалуй, вера в людей и доверие к ним стали самой большой потерей.

Никто из нас не двинулся с места.


	23. Chapter 23

Монстр очнулся первым.

Бен провел рукой по вспотевшему лбу и убрал с лица упавшие волосы. С приглушенным смешком он отвел взгляд и сжал нож. В такой темноте трудно было разглядеть, но я чувствовала, что Бен дрожит.

— Как думаешь, что сказала бы твоя мать…

— Закрой рот! — прошипела я, в раздражении шагнув вперед. — Не смей говорить о ней!

Вновь раздался смех — уже более громкий, нескрываемый. Бен покачал головой.

— Да что ты вообще знаешь о Скарлетт?

— Все! Она была моей мамой!

Его как будто развеселил и одновременно раздосадовал мой ответ, Бен открыл было рот, явно собираясь сказать что-то мерзкое, как вдруг…

— Рей? Бен?

Все страхи в моем сердце растаяли в тот же миг. Я невольно заулыбалась, хотя еще недавно сомневалась, что помню, как это делается. Папа пришел, чтобы спасти меня!

Бен, понятно, не разделял моих восторгов. Надменный блеск в его глазах исчез, так же как нож из руки. И что он теперь придумает? Что ему остается? Я все расскажу отцу, и ему не избежать правосудия! На этот раз Бену не отбрехаться!

Зашуршали листья — и я наконец-то увидела папу, он был в так хорошо знакомой мне полицейской форме, и еще я с облегчением обнаружила пистолет на его бедре — господи, теперь-то я в безопасности.

Папа застыл, окидывая взглядом раскинувшуюся перед ним картину. Это был естественный инстинкт полицейского — его глаза цепко скользнули от меня к Бену, оценивая ситуацию, — но папа не потянулся к оружию, а просто прицепил фонарик к поясу.

— Что происходит, Бен? — осведомился папа, обратив взгляд к Кайло.

Сразу было ясно, что здесь не все ладно. Один растрепанный вид Бена чего стоил, но…

Он улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало.

— У Рей случился краткий приступ, и я пытался ей помочь. Но, полагаю, упрямством она пошла в Скарлетт… никак не хотела со мной возвращаться.

Пусть папа не всегда быстро соображал, но я видела, что на это он не купился. Его пальцы как бы ненароком легли на кобуру, и он не спускал глаз с Бена. Напряжение росло, мне было страшно подать голос: вдруг я отвлеку папу в критический момент?

— Неужели? — сказал он.

Подтвердить свои слова Бену было нечем. В лесной тишине стрекотали сверчки, и Бен с папой безмолвно взирали друг на друга, а меня вновь охватила нервозность. Раздался тихий щелчок — папа достал из кобуры пистолет.

Медленно, без резких движений, папа направил его на Бена, который застыл как статуя. Я смотрела во все глаза — папа выстрелит?.. Еще не услышав меня, не зная, что случилось на самом деле?.. А если из-за этого он угодит в неприятности? Что будет со мной и Райаном? Не появился ли из теней новый Кайло?

Бен поднял руки и засмеялся:

— Брось ты, Кейт! Это смешно! У Рейби явные проблемы, ей надо вернуться со мной в дом. Ей требуется _помощь_ , а этим ты ей не поможешь.

Лицо папы окаменело — он сжал пистолет крепче.

— Скарлетт дала Рей это прозвище, — холодно произнес он. — Почему ты им пользуешься?

Мне хотелось закричать: «ЭТО ОН!» — но я прикусила язык. Бен опасен, нельзя отвлекать папу.

Кайло, похоже, уже сообразил, что прижат к стенке. Он пробежался рукой по волосам, откинул их назад и впился в меня бешеным взглядом. Я вздрогнула, но папа с оружием находился рядом, и это придало мне уверенности. Теперь можно было не думать о том, как убегать и прятаться.

— Потому что она должна была стать _МОЕЙ_! — взревел Бен. — Они обе должны были быть _моими_ , но ты всегда с радостью норовил разрушить мою жизнь, Кейт! — Он дернул себя за волосы и зажмурился. — Это я должен был жениться на Скарлетт, Рей должна была быть моей дочерью…

Я видела, что, хоть папа не опускал пистолет, руки у него затряслись.

— Так это был ты? — голос дрогнул. Папины глаза устремились ко мне, полные муки и боли. — Он сделал это с тобой, Рей?

Куда подевалась моя храбрость? Раздавленная потрясением и праведной яростью отца, я опустила глаза, сцепив за спиной большие пальцы.

Воздух разрезал безумный хохот Бена.

— Да, Кейт, это бы я! Я сделал это с твоей драгоценной дочуркой! Я забрал ее, когда ты был по уши в делах, патрулируя Эсперанс! И я насиловал ее снова и снова, пока она не научилась получать от этого удовольствие, пока не научилась умолять меня о…

Грянул выстрел.

Кайло трясся от непрекращающегося смеха — безумец зажимал рану от пули в плече. Кровь заливала его руку. Он поднял голову и ухмыльнулся, глядя на моего отца — по лицу папы катились слезы. « _Пожалуйста, будь осторожен! Пожалуйста, не позволь ему погубить тебя, как он погубил меня!_ »

— Ты ничего с этим не сделаешь! — прошипел Бен. — Можешь хоть изрешетить меня пулями, но Рейби останется моей, и я буду рядом со Скарлетт, а тебе это никогда не светит!

— Папа! — у меня наконец прорезался голос. — Папа, не слушай его! Он говорит это специально, чтобы взбесить тебя!

Но папа меня не слышал. У него тряслись губы, как он ни пытался вернуть самообладание — семейная утрата была еще слишком свежа для нас обоих. Глядя на него, я сама не выдержала. Кому как не мне знать эту грызущую, душераздирающую боль, но я ничем не могла ему помочь — это была та же беспомощность, что охватывала его после моего побега от Бена.

— Скарлетт была любовью всей моей жизни, — с трудом проговорил папа, оно еле дышал. — Но Рей — вторая любовь моей жизни, и я больше никогда не позволю тебе причинить ей боль.

Бен с ухмылкой опустился на колени, будто на плахе.

— От меня тебе ее не спасти.

Раздался еще один выстрел — Бен рухнул на бок и засмеялся, словно не чувствуя боли. Папа стоял над ним, пистолет подрагивал в его руке. Папа смотрел на Бена с отсутствующим выражением лица — но внезапно оружие шмякнулось на землю. Он резко надвинулся на Кайло, и я не успела крикнуть, чтобы предупредить о ноже!

Бен был серьезно ранен, но не терял сознания. Папа набросился на него, целясь кулаком в лицо. На землю брызнула кровь, что-то отчетливо хрустнуло. Красные потеки полились по волосам Бена, обрамив по пути его безумные карие глаза. Пораженная ужасом, я буквально приросла к земле.

Несмотря на чудовищную боль, которую он должен был — обязан был! — испытывать, в какую-то долю секунды Бен умудрился раскрыть нож. Его взгляд остановился на мне, и Бен снова широко ухмыльнулся.

— ПАПА! — заорала я.

Но все случилось слишком быстро. Бен потерял много крови, его силы были не те, что раньше, но он умудрился вогнать нож папе в живот. Папа перекатился на спину, из его тела торчала рукоятка ножа, покрывшееся испариной лицо страдальчески исказилось. Совершенно забыв про пистолет, я бросилась к отцу и упала возле него на колени — мои трясущиеся руки зависли над рукоятью ножа.

Папа покачал головой и тяжело сглотнул.

— Нет… нет, не трогай его, — он запнулся и сделал пару глубоких вдохов. — Крови будет больше, если вынуть.

— Прости меня, — прошептала я. — Мне очень, очень жаль.

На меня смотрели потемневшие глаза отца, полные тоски.

— Тебе не за что извиняться… Это все я… Не пришиб ублюдка.

— Ну, кому-то еще сегодня точно предстоит умереть.

Мы с папой обернулись на голос — неподалеку от нас возвышалась фигура Бена. Он пошатывался, с силой сжимая плечо и старался не наступать на раненую ногу, но все равно держался прямо. Разбитый нос, лицо, превратившееся в маску из пота и крови — теперь его внешний облик полностью соответствовал монстру внутри.

— Ты истечешь кровью! — огрызнулась я.

— Возможно. Но даже если так, то не я один.

Я была бессильна. Бен прицелился и выстрелил отцу в ногу, а потом, прихрамывая, двинулся к нам. Папа стиснул зубы, чтобы не взвыть от боли, я отчаянно пыталась остановить кровотечение руками. Но кровь сочилась сквозь пальцы бурным потоком и собиралась в лужицы на опавшей листве.

— Беги, Рей, — выдавил папа, на его лице застыли слезы. — Пожалуйста, беги.

Но я не могла его покинуть. Прильнув к его груди, я уткнулась в него лицом — отказываясь бросить папу посреди леса. Бен схватил меня за шиворот, стащил с отца, не обращая внимания на вопли и сопротивление — я барахталась, цепляясь за папин форменный жилет. Но пальцы соскользнули, как всегда, и Бен безжалостно врезал мне пистолетом по лицу. Я как подкошенная рухнула в грязь.

— Я не убью тебя, Кейт, — продолжил Бен. — Я брошу тебя здесь истекать кровью в полном одиночестве и верну Рейби ко мне домой. — Он присел возле головы папы, по-прежнему не обращая внимания на собственные глубокие раны. — И когда я закончу ее трахать, я запру ее в подвале и вернусь в Эсперанс, чтобы поведать всем занимательную историю о том, как монстр, похитивший Рей, ворвался в мой дом. Как он подстрелил меня, забрал Рей, а тебя убил, когда ты пытался помешать ему.

— Никто тебе не поверит, — прохрипел папа.

Бен выпрямился и рассмеялся.

— Ну конечно поверят. Ты же поверил?

Папа разразился бранью, когда Бен наклонился, поднимая меня с земли. Он перебросил меня через плечо, а затем рывком вынул нож из живота папы. Я в оцепенении таращилась на тропу, пока Бен возвращался к дому, а папа тем временем остался совершенно один в непроглядной тьме ночного леса.


	24. Chapter 24

Память нахлынула потоком, пока я, полуоглушенная, безвольно болталась на плече у Кайло. Вокруг сгущалась лесная тьма, и я закрыла глаза, позволив воспоминаниям захватить меня.

_— Рейби… Моя милая Рейби._

_Я только что вернулась домой из школы. Папа почему-то рано пришел с работы и сейчас сидел на диване рядом с мамой, и у него были красные глаза. Послеполуденное солнце косо светило в окно гостиной, падая на длинные каштановые волосы мамы — она напоминала ангела._

_Я уронила рюкзак._

_— Мама? Пап?_

_Ее зеленые глаза — в них стояли слезы — обратились ко мне, а папа отвернулся. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях, придвигаясь к ней, а мама вздохнула, пытаясь справиться с дрожащими губами._

_— У нас для тебя кое-какие новости, милая, — мама робко улыбнулась. — Может, присядешь с нами?_

Бен споткнулся и чуть не упал, выбив меня из прошлого. Ему пришлось остановиться, перевести дыхание. Я чувствовала, как взмокла его спина.

_С самого начала мне почему-то казалось, что она выкарабкается. Рак мозга — это звучало страшно, но мама ведь просто не могла оставить меня так рано! Она постоянно ходила на встречи, вязала шляпочки, когда ее густые волосы стали выпадать — как у ангела, терявшего свой нимб. И дома всегда было светло._

_Однако болезнь прогрессировала быстрее, чем прогнозировали врачи. В один прекрасный день она пекла печенье и играла с нами в видеоигры, а уже на следующий — превратилась в истончавшуюся тень былой себя, прикованную к больничной койке._

Бен двинулся дальше. В отдалении стрекотали сверчки и цикады, он дышал с трудом, хромающей походкой приближая меня к аду. У меня слезы выступили на глазах — одна картина сменилась другой.

_— Я люблю тебя, Рейби._

_Райан уже попрощался с ней. Он пока не до конца понимал — слишком маленький для такого — но я знала, что скоро от мамы останутся лишь смутные воспоминания. Я больше никогда не обниму ее, вернувшись после школы. Обиженная каким-нибудь мальчишкой, больше никогда не поплачусь ей. Моего ангела возносили обратно на небеса, не считаясь с тем, как сильно она желала остаться с нами, простыми смертными._

_Все слезы мама уже выплакала. Ее глаза опухли, но она больше не плакала. Я села возле нее на шаткий стул и взяла ее хрупкую руку, задаваясь вопросом, почему именно моей маме суждено умереть._

_Но все-таки мне удалось улыбнуться — а по щекам катились горячие слезы. Сейчас я плакала за нас обеих._

_— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила._

_— Знаю, детка, — обратив затуманенные зеленые глаза к окну, она улыбнулась, правда, совсем слабо. — Но Господь пожелал вернуть меня домой немного раньше. Мы встретимся однажды._

Я осознала, что мы уже на подъездной дорожке. Я разглядела патрульную машину отца, припаркованную у дома, двери — водительская и пассажирская — были открыты. Я распахнула глаза, а Бен остановился — две двери открыты, а значит, людей тоже было двое!

_Раздался тихий стук в дверь. Мама слишком ослабла, чтобы отвечать, но я помедлила в нерешительности, прежде чем разрешить посетителю войти. Не хотелось упускать наши последние мгновения вместе. Не хотелось делить ее с кем-то еще. Она была моей мамой, моим ангелом, даже сейчас, лысая и поникшая._

_— В-войдите, — выдавила я, сжав покрепче мамины тонкие пальцы. Обручальное кольцо впилось мне в кожу._

_В дверь заглянул Бен. Он сутулился, засунув руки в карманы, и в его глубоких карих глазах светилась печать. Да, он тоже плакал. Как все мы._

_— Привет, Скар, — сказал Бен, на меня он даже не смотрел._

_— Привет, — прошептала мама. — Почему ты так долго?_

Кайло выругался под нос, осматривая машину. Когда он обернулся, я заметила зеленую сумку на заднем сиденье. Папа прихватил с собой Райана!

_Придвинув стул с другой стороны кровати, Бен сел рядом с ней. Без спроса взял ее руку, обхватил обеими ладонями и поцеловал тонкие пальцы. Мама едва заметно улыбнулась, и тут он начал рыдать. Я поглаживала ее руку, чувствуя всей своей детской душой, что должна оставить их наедине, но мне так не хотелось разлучаться с мамой даже ненадолго. Что, если ее не станет, пока я буду сидеть в коридоре?_

_— Рейби, — прохрипела она, — тебя не затруднит дать нам с Беном пару минут? Обещаю, скоро ты сможешь вернуться._

_Сердце болезненно сжалось, но я послушалась. Поднявшись со стула, дрожа как лист, я с нежностью опустила ее руку на постель. У двери я все-таки оглянулась — мама утешала Бена._

_— Тише, — прошептала она. — Я знаю. Знаю. Все будет хорошо, родной._

_Я вышла из палаты и прислушалась. В коридоре было пустынно, папа ушел за едой в столовую. Я прижала ладони к стене._

— Ублюдок! — выплюнул Бен, по-прежнему тяжело дыша. — Ладно. Кто ему поверит…

_— Ты не можешь так поступить со мной, Скарлетт, — всхлипывал Бен._

_Мама устало вздохнула._

_— Увы, Бентофер, у опухоли мозга другие планы, — кровать тихо скрипнула, — Кейту с детьми придется найти силы жить дальше без меня. Как и тебе._

_— Не могу… Я не могу. Я люблю тебя._

_В палате наступила тишина. Я напрягла слух, задумавшись, не пропустила ли чего. Но мама молчала. Я не видела ее, но хорошо представляла выражение ее лица._

_— Ты должен отпустить это, — ее голос звучал более твердо, чем во все последние месяцы. — Иначе оно пожрет тебя изнутри._

Он грузно шагал вверх по ступеням крыльца. Я заморгала, пытаясь смахнуть слезы. Нечего больше вспоминать! Потом я вернулась в палату вместе с папой, принесшим ужин, а вскоре после этого мама умерла. Довольно! Нечего больше терзаться воспоминаниями!

Входная дверь медленно открылась. Прихрамывая, Бен прошел внутрь со мной на плече, пинком захлопнул ее и щелкнул замком. Его дыхание стало рваным, и мне на секунду показалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание. Все-таки папа неплохо ему ввалил.

— Мы дома, — выдохнул Бен.

Я была слишком измучена и разбита, чтобы сопротивляться, но чувствовала, как его трясет все сильнее с каждым шагом. Он опять остановился, на этот раз в паре футов от лестницы в подвал, и несколько раз судорожно вздохнул — наконец-то его раны дали о себе знать. Вдруг он резко осел на одно колено — я едва не свалилась с его плеча — и тяжело съехал на пол.

Однако Бен не позволил себе упасть — успел опереться на свободную руку, громко застонав от боли. Но я соскользнула с его спины и, приземлившись на бок, уставилась широко открытыми глазами на запертую дверь. От нее за Беном тянулся кровавый след, прямо до темной тихой гостиной, где мы лежали на полу.

Я медленно повернула голову к монстру, развалившемуся рядом. Его черные волосы промокли от крови, багровые струи стекали по лицу. Было слышно, как капает кровь, и этот звук будто эхом разносился по всему дому. У Бена подрагивали руки.

Монстр разваливался на куски. Теперь не было ни белой маски, за которой он мог прятать лицо, ни черных перчаток, чтобы скрывать руки. Остался лишь слабый человек, уязвимый, как прочие смертные.

Я улыбнулась, чувствуя, как трескаются засохшие следы от слез на щеках.

— Ты истечешь кровью и сдохнешь.

Бен взглянул на меня — его лицо было всмятку, и даже ледяной взгляд потерял свою остроту. Он потянулся к стене, пробуя подняться, но скривился, когда колено согнулось — нога подкосилась, и он со сдавленным стоном повалился на пол, как брошенная тряпичная кукла.

Но я была цела. Даже после всего, что мне пришлось вытерпеть по его вине, я была непокорной, непокоренной и непоколебимой. От этой мысли мне стало смешно, и я, сама того не сознавая, принялась смеяться вслух.

— Я убью тебя!.. — зарычал он.

Я прыснула, переворачиваясь на другой бок, обнимая себя, и смеялась, смеялась, смеялась. От смеха из глаз брызнули слезы, но я кое-как взяла себя в руки. Он помрет от потери крови. Медленно и мучительно. Именно этого он и заслуживает.

Мне почудилось какое-то движение позади — я оглянулась и увидела, что Бену удалось сесть. Он с усилием сдернул со столика скатерть и разорвал ее, чтобы перевязать ногу. Его кожа казалась мертвенно-белой, губы терялись на ее фоне. Он обессилел от кровотечения и вряд ли представлял для меня опасность, но я знала, что ни за что он не сдастся так легко.

— Скоро здесь будут копы, — произнес он голосом Кайло. Наверное, таким образом, используя глубокие тона, он хотел вернуть себе контроль, но голос дрожал, колебался. Его взгляд не отрывался от меня, пока он занимался раной. — И они поверят мне.

Я перестала улыбаться.

— Нет, не поверят.

Бен засмеялся в свой черед, вытирая кровь с лица. Его нос скосило набок, глаз был подбит. Но жемчужно-белые зубы сверкнули в темноте, как кинжалы.

— Тебя официально признали душевнобольной. И поскольку твой отец, вероятно, уже труп… — Он сделал паузу, нахмурив брови и выпятив губу, словно напряженно размышлял. — Тебе понадобится опекун на весь период лечения. И… так уж вышло, что именно я — твой лечащий врач.

Мое сердце забилось чаще, я села. Боже мой!.. _Папа_!

Язык тела предал меня. Я перевела взгляд на дверь, внезапно избавившись от страха — его спалила решимость перерыть весь лес, лишь бы найти папу. Он не мог умереть! Прошло мало времени! Я не потеряю его вслед за мамой!

Кайло накинулся на меня, точно змея, когда я попыталась встать. Длинные пальцы сомкнулись на моей лодыжке, и я потеряла равновесие. Рухнув на пол, я закричала и забилась — он хотел подтащить меня к себе. Тени, кровь, бледная кожа и пронзительные карие глаза делали его похожим на демона!

— Отстань от меня! — взвизгнула я и лягнула его, угодив, кажется, в висок, но он не унимался — не ощущавшее боли одержимое существо.

В тусклом лунном свете блеснул металл, и в следующий миг острая жгучая боль пронзила мое бедро. Я заорала, когда Бен вырвал нож из моего тела и всадил его еще раз. Выхода оставалось два: бежать или бороться — но бежать я не могла, а борьба была бесполезна.

Испугавшись, что следующий удар придется в грудь, я каким-то чудом умудрилась перевернуться на живот. Бен тяжело дышал, стараясь пригвоздить меня к полу своим немалым весом, а я продолжала срывать горло, как никогда в жизни. Я словно вернулась в то время, когда он насиловал меня, приковав к кровати, но теперь — я чувствовала — это было для него куда более личным, чем все прошлое. Я задыхалась.

Лезвие ножа вдавилось мне в горло, и я замерла, повинуясь инстинкту. Бен навалился сверху, я не могла его столкнуть и выпучила глаза, в панике выискивая способ спастись.

Опустив подбородок мне на плечо, он хрипло выдохнул мне в самое ухо:

— Ты — моя, маленькая сучка! — Его пальцы стянули с меня штаны на несколько дюймов. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы это было последней твоей мыслью, когда ты отправишься на встречу с моей Скарлетт!

« _Ты должен отпустить это. Иначе оно пожрет тебя изнутри_ ».

Ярость в крови вспыхнула с такой силой, что меня потрясло, как только она не сожгла Бена дотла. Боль от ран казалась невыносимой, но ярость перекрывала все. И вдруг я поняла, что больше не позволю ему мучить ни меня, ни память моей матери. Я не стану пешкой в этой его больной игре!

— Моя мать никогда тебя не любила! — прошипела я. — Она терпела тебя рядом только потому, что жалела!

Нож прижался так плотно, что грозил порезать кожу, но лезвие ощутимо задрожало. Он был зол, но мои слова больно задели его.

— Закрой свой поганый рот.

Внезапно в окна ударил свет. Неужели это… фары?..

Зная, что другого шанса не будет, я перехватила нож обеими руками раньше, чем Бен успел среагировать. Лезвие было коротким, но оно прошлось сквозь кровь и плоть, когда я сжала его, пытаясь отодвинуть от горла. Бен не отступал, но он потерял слишком много крови.

— Она видела тебя насквозь, — процедила я сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Она знала, что ты сумасшедший, но была слишком добра, чтобы прогнать тебя. Скарлетт Кеноби никогда тебя не любила и не полюбила бы, вне зависимости от того, сколько девушек ты замучил и убил, чтобы удовлетворить свою больную одержимость!

В дом стремительно ворвались люди, свет многочисленных фонарей выхватил нас из тьмы. Меня словно несло по волнам — чьи-то руки стаскивали с меня Бена, кто-то опускался рядом со мной на колени. Его отдернули, и я вырвала нож из правой ладони. Лезвие зазвенело по полу, а я затряслась, чувствуя ласковые прикосновения чужих рук.

На мои плечи опустился плед, накрыв меня чуть ли не с головой. Я держала перед собой окровавленные ладони и смотрела, как исчезают под бинтами глубокие порезы. Сколько же пришло людей… Выходит… меня… спасли?..

— Все будет хорошо, Рей, — пообещала женщина, делавшая мне перевязку. У нее были каштановые волосы и темно-карие глаза. Встретившись взглядом со мной, она улыбнулась. — Твоего папу доставили в больницу, с ним все будет в порядке. Райан тоже там, с ним. Тебе обо всем расскажут по дороге, не волнуйся.

Где-то на заднем плане раздавались крики Бена — он потерял остатки рассудка, и трое полицейских повалили его на землю. Кровь проступала сквозь белоснежный бинт, но теперь я знала, что все обязательно будет хорошо. Впервые со дня смерти мамы я была уверена в этом.

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [The Quietest Evening](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233092/chapters/32817117) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
